


Shadow of Hakkon

by Laffy



Series: Stories of Inquisitor Ellemia [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese, Jaws of Hakkon, Kidnapping
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laffy/pseuds/Laffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>宗教的権威と社会的地位を兼ね備えたテダス唯一のエルフ、審問官エレミアは、八百年前に消息を絶った「審問官」の謎を追ってフロストバック盆地へと向かう。しかしシーカーズを蝕んだカルト教団が、古代の精霊を操り彼女に襲いかかる。そして愛する息子に忍び寄る暗い影。</p>
<p>"The Herald of New Age"の続編、DLC「ハコンの顎」編です。完結済み。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には少しばかり大人向けの表現が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

「ジョシュ！　降りなさい！　エドも！」  
大声で叫ぶエレミアの声がした。子供達の足音が、なにやら上の方から聞こえて遠ざかっていった。朝食を摂ろうと大広間に降りていたカレンは、小さく笑って内庭へ出て行った。  
「どうした？」  
「まったく！　また屋根の上を走っていったのよ。危ないから駄目って言ってるのに」  
植木鉢の手入れをしていたのだろう、まだ手にはさみを持ったままのエレミアが彼の方を振り返った。明け方の柔らかな光が、彼女の赤みを帯びた金髪を輝かせていた。カレンは内庭を取り巻く回廊の屋根を見渡したが、子供達の姿は既に見えなかった。かつてのヴィヴィアンの書斎－今では結婚式を描いた水彩画や、他のモザイク画が飾られていた－に逃げ込んだか、どこかの小部屋に隠れているのだろう。

「一度痛い目を見ないと覚えないものだ」  
彼は笑いながら言った。昔ホンリスの教会で、登楼に出来た大きな鳥の巣を見ようと登って屋根に穴を開け、教母と両親にこっぴどく叱られた事を彼は思いだした。あの時の彼は、ちょうど今の息子ジョシュアと同い年くらいだったか。屋根の高さは大人の背丈の五倍はあったから、その位で済んだのはむしろ幸運だったろう。

「まあ！　落ちてからでは遅いのよ」  
「コールに脅かして貰うか？」  
「冗談ばかり。コールは慈悲の精霊よ、そんなことをさせるわけにはいかないわ」  
「……彼らが落ちそうなら止めてみるよ。間に合うかどうか、判らないけど」  
突然屋根の上から声がして、どこか中性的な少年の姿が彼らの前に現れた。本当の所は、彼は最初からそこに居て、彼らの目に入っていなかっただけなのだが。

「コール、ありがとう。でも大丈夫よ」と彼女が手を振り、コクリと頷いた次の瞬間、少年が姿を消した。彼は何しろ精霊だから審問会に「所属する」わけでは無かったが、今でもスカイホールドに留まり、人々の心の痛みや苦しみを癒してくれていた。教会の連中はとやかく言うだろうが、彼らの知ったことではなかった。

* * *

朝食を摂りに向かったカレンと別れて大広間の二階に上ったエレミアは、内階段を出た途端に子供達と鉢合わせした。  
「おはよう！」「おはよう！」  
声を揃えて悪びれない声で言う彼らに、彼女は思わず笑い出しそうになるのをこらえて怖い顔をした。  
「何か忘れてない？　屋根に登ってはいけないといつも言ってるでしょう」  
エドがジョシュアの脇腹を突き、彼がオーバーオールの胸ポケットから何か取り出した。  
「これ、落ちてたの。エドが見つけて、上から取ろうとしたんだけど、届かなくて」と彼が手の上の何かを彼女に見せた。

「あら、巣から落ちたのね」と彼女はその小さな卵を見て言った。  
「うん、どれかは判ってるんだ、だからこれから……」  
「いけません」  
「でも母さん……」とジョシュアがカレンそっくりの口元を尖らせて言った。  
「駄目よ、どんな理由があろうと屋根に登っては駄目。落ちたらどうなると思うの？」  
「どうなるの？」  
まるで乳母のアイダの縮小版のような、そばかすの浮いた顔に穏やかな茶色の瞳をしたエドがきょとんとした顔で尋ね、彼女は笑いを噛み殺した。

「首の骨を折って死ぬか、良くても脚か腕を折って、何ヶ月もの間痛い思いをするのよ。そんなことになりたいの？」と彼女は脅すように言い、子供達は顔を見合わせると溜息をついた。  
「でもこれ……」  
「母さんが警備兵に頼んであげるから、内庭で待っていなさい。どの巣か教えてあげて」  
彼女は息子の手からそっと小さな卵を取り上げた。まだ生きているかどうか判らなかったが、巣に戻しておけば子供達も満足するだろう。ジョシュアとエドが笑顔で走り去ってから、彼女は彼らが結局謝らなかったことに気づいて溜息をついた。どうやら、彼女は甘い母親のようだった。

* * *

その夜、カレンは報告書を手に持ったまま寝室へ入った。寝間着に着替えたエレミアが長椅子で本を読んでいたが、彼を見ると笑顔を浮かべ、本を置いてベッドに向かった。彼はまだ報告書に目をやったまま、いつものようにベッドの左側に滑り込んだが、珍しく顔をしかめた彼女が報告書を押しのけると、彼の顔を見つめた。  
「カレン、報告書を持って寝るのは止めてちょうだい」  
「うん？　どうしてだ？」と少し驚いた彼は尋ねた。  
「ベッドは寝るところよ」

「寝るだけか？」  
ふと面白くなった彼は、わざと顔をしかめて彼女の顔を見ながら聞いてみた。  
「他に何があるの？　ベッドは仕事するところじゃ無いわ」と可愛らしく唇を尖らせて言う彼女の、赤みを帯びた金髪に指を差し込んで撫で下ろし、敏感な外耳を軽くつまんだ。  
「例えば、こういう事は？」  
彼女が身体をよじりながら小さく笑い声を上げ、それから首に手を掛けてキスをした。ひんやりとした手の感触が、彼の首に伝わった。  
「それは仕事じゃ無いでしょう、司令官」と顔を離した彼女が彼を見上げて言い、彼はあくまで真面目な表情で答えた。

「大事な仕事だ。楽しい仕事でもあるな」  
「屁理屈ばかり。教育に悪いわ」  
「おや。君の教育がまだ足りなかったか？」と言いながら彼は報告書を放り投げると彼女を押し倒した。  
「違うわ、そういう意味じゃ……」と何か言いかけた彼女の口をキスで塞ぐと、ひんやりとした小さな手を取った。  
「ほら、また手が冷たい。うつぶせになって」  
「あら、大丈夫よ」  
「いいから」

彼女は疲れが溜まると肩の筋肉が強ばり、血の巡りが滞って手が冷たくなる体質だったから、彼は時折肩と背中を揉みほぐしてやっていた。彼は寝間着を脱いでベッドにうつぶせになった彼女の薄い背中を撫でて、肩胛骨の周りをぐっと親指で押した。彼女の漏らす甘い悲鳴が、彼の股間に直接伝わった。肩胛骨に沿って指に障らなくなるまで揉みほぐす内に、彼女の頬に赤みが差してきた。大きく溜息をついた彼女が起き上がると、笑みを浮かべてちらりと彼の顔を覗き込み、それから彼の下着の紐を解き始めた。

彼はクッションにもたれて上半身を起こすと、彼女が既に半ば以上勃ち上がった彼自身を手に取るのを見守った。彼女のピンク色の舌が彼自身を這い、温かな手がやわやわと袋をもみしだく感触に、急激に血が下半身に集まるのを感じて彼は思わず唸り、彼女が嬉しげな笑い声を立てた。

彼自身の赤黒く光る頭の周囲に彼女の舌がまとわり付き、じらすように先端を軽く突いた。彼女の額に赤みを帯びた金髪が掛かり、彼は髪を掴んで持ち上げるとそのまま軽く引っ張った。彼女が小さく笑って、ピンク色の唇を思い切り開くと頭を咥えた。滑らかな上あごに敏感な先端が突き当たる感触に彼は呻いた。

かつて彼女があの年上のエルフ、ソラスと付き合って居た頃の事を、彼は頭の隅で思い出した。リリウムの禁断症状と、フェラルデン・サークルでの悪夢が生み出した恐怖と怒り、それに彼らへの嫉妬が相まって、当時の彼の精神状態は最悪と言って良かった。彼は毎晩のように脳内でエレミアを痛めつけ、涙を流す彼女に無理矢理彼のものを咥えさせ、髪を引っ張り頭を振り回す妄想で自らの欲望を満たしていた。

だがそこには熱く湿った口中の感触も、彼自身にこそばゆく伝わる彼女の息づかいも、潤んだ眼で彼を見上げるターコイズブルーの瞳も、乾いた枯れ草のような甘いほのかな体臭も、何も無かった。現実の方が遙かに扇情的で、遙かに心地よかった。彼は彼女の髪を撫で下ろして、その柔らかな感触を楽しんだ。そう、もちろんこの手触りも。

彼女がやがて大きく息を吸うと、ゆっくりと彼自身を喉の奥まで飲み込んだ。彼女の眼からこぼれ落ちる滴が色白の頬を伝わり、狭い食道が彼自身を締め付け、幾度もつばを飲み込もうとする喉の動きが敏感な頭を刺激した。彼は髪を強く握り身体の奥底から突き上げる衝動と戦ったが、彼女の顔から目を離すと、今度は白く丸い尻が動く光景が目に入った。あの弾力のある尻を握りしめて……彼は自らの想像に呻いた。戦況は明らかに彼に不利だった。

「エレミア、やめろ」と彼は擦れた声で言い、顔を離して喘ぐ彼女の肩に両手を掛けて再びベッドに押し倒すと、ピンク色の濡れた唇にキスをして、彼自身の味が混じっているに違いない口中を彼の舌で蹂躙した。彼の下で彼女が身体をよじり、大きく開いた両足首が彼の腰に掛かった。

「まだだ」  
彼は顔を離して言うと、子供を産んでからずっと大きさを増した柔らかな胸に顔を埋め、サーモンピンクの乳首を舌で転がした。彼女が大きく息を飲み、喘ぐように声を上げた。彼はまだ十分若かったが、さすがに十代の頃のように一晩に何度もという訳には行かなかったから、少しばかり興奮を冷ます必要があった。

「カレン、お願い」と彼女が擦れた声で言ったが、彼は容赦なく胸に手を這わせ、彼女の尖った耳先を唇でつまみ、敏感な外耳に軽く歯を立てた。彼女は頭を動かすことも出来ず、震える声で大きく喘いだ。彼の背に廻った小さな手が背中から腰へ撫で下ろすと、彼の身体の下に滑り込み、硬く勃った彼自身を幾度も擦り上げた。彼は不意打ちに暴発しそうになり、慌てて頬の内側を強く噛んでこらえた。

「くそっ、汚い手を使う」と彼は悪態をつき、身体の下で彼女が喉元で笑う声がした。彼は両手首を持ち上げると、彼女の頭の後ろに回して左手で握りしめた。  
「大人しくしろ、メイジ」  
低い声で脅すように言うと、彼は彼女の片脚に体重を掛け、もう一本の脚をこじ開けて彼自身の足首を絡めた。騎士団で習った体術の基本で、下になった者は全く身動きが取れなくなり、しかも彼は右手が自由に使えた。

「大人しくするわ、だから、早く」  
喘ぎながら言う彼女の既に熱く濡れた割れ目に手をやると、彼はじらすようにゆっくりと擦り上げ、彼女がもっとも触れて欲しいであろう敏感な突起は素通りして、透明な液体が止めどなく溢れ出る熱い泉に指を差し込んだ。  
「カレン！」  
悲鳴に近い彼女の声と潤んだ瞳。ひときわ密着した彼女の、柔らかく熱い身体。そして指に絡みつく熱く滑らかな感触。やはり、彼の負け戦だった。彼は大きく唸り声を上げると、熱く濡れた粘膜に彼自身を突き入れた。

* * *

「それで、何がそんなに気になっていたの？」  
「ん？　ああ、報告書な。明日話をしよう」とカレンが言うと、枕に顔を埋めて彼女の視線を遮った。何か難しい話かも知れないとエレミアは思ったが、彼女も温かな彼の体温と心地よい疲れに、自然に眼が閉じていくのを感じた。

昨年の夏、ハラムシラルで大規模なシティ・エルフによる反乱が発生した。直接の原因はシェバリエによるエルフ娘への暴行と、それに怒ってシェバリエに謝罪を求めた彼女の兄弟を、司法官が一方的に処罰した事だった。しかし根本にはデイルズの聖戦の敗者であるエルフに対する、オーレイ人の強い差別意識があった。

反乱の背後に昨年春に突然姿を消したブリアラが居るのではと疑われたが、結局彼女の姿はどこにも無く、死者の中にも見あたらなかった。そして鎮圧に乗り出したオーレイ正規軍による一方的な勝利で反乱は終結し、ハラムシラルに住む数多くのシティ・エルフ達はさらに息をひそめるか、あるいは伝手を頼ってフェラルデンやフリー・マーチズの国々へと移住していった。

審問会はこの反乱には全く関与しない姿勢を貫いた。オーレイ国内の反乱であり、たとえそれがデイルズの街ハラムシラルであろうと「既存の秩序を暴力的に破壊する無法者」に援助する訳には行かなかった。エレミアは古の者との戦いが終わった後、オーレイに限らず各国でのエルフの立場を向上させるために精力的に活動を続けていたから、この反乱の知らせを聞いてひどく胸を痛めたが、それでもハラムシラル郊外にある審問会の駐屯地は、固く門を閉ざし一切の干渉を避けた。

「ハラムシラルの駐屯地からの報告で、逃げ込んでくるシティ・エルフの数が増えているそうだ」とカレンが昨夜の報告書を見ながら言った。マロリック連隊長からの報告書だった。昨年の反乱が終結し、年が明けてからは平常通り駐屯地も門を開いていたが、最初のうちは夜間に一人、二人だったのが、春になってからはハラムシラルのシティ・エルフ達が一家や兄妹揃って訪れ、口々に困窮を訴えては座り込んでいた。

夜の間は門を閉めることにしたにせよ、夜通し門の前で着の身着のままで立ち尽くす一家を、追い返す事も出来なかった。審問会のエルフ士官達はとりわけ辛い心境と思われた。中にはハラムシラル出身の者も居たし、皆で助け合うシティ・エルフの生活では多くの者が顔見知りだった。

「だけど、無制限に受け入れる訳にも行かないわ。彼らはオーレイ国民よ。国外脱出を助けている様に思われるのはまずい」  
レリアナが難しい顔で言った。以前のように毎日ではなく週に二回ほどだったが、彼らは今でも戦略テーブルで会議を行っていた。ジョゼフィンは一昨年にオーレイ貴族の婚約者と結婚してヴァル・ロヨー郊外に新居を構えていたから、今日は居なかった。

エレミアはカレンが手渡した報告書にさっと目を通して、小さく溜息をついた。ハラムシラルの反乱が、こんな形で影響してくるとは彼女は予想もしていなかった。  
「セリーン女王は、何とも思わないのかしら？　つまり、彼女の国民が逃げ出しているわけでしょう」  
「彼女は内乱の前に、エルフに寛大すぎるという事でギャスパールに非難されているわ。それに先の反乱を考えると、シティ・エルフ達がハラムシラルを自ら出て行くのを、彼女も止めるわけにはいかないでしょうね」

「だが皆が飢えた避難民というわけではないな。マロリックによれば、中には荷車に品物を山積みにした、身なりの良い商人も居るという」  
「それなのに、どうして駐屯地へ？」  
「道中の安全の問題だろう。傭兵を雇える程金持ちでは無いというわけだ」  
「まあ！　私達をボディーガード代わりにしようと言うわけ？」  
「そういう事になるな。なかなかはしっこい連中だ」

彼女は考えながら言った。  
「ハラムシラルからスカイホールドまでの道中を、部隊に巡回させましょう。口実は……」  
「それは何とでもなる。ブラッド・メイジの噂があった、とでもしておくか」  
「それと、気の毒だけれど駐屯地での受け入れは止めましょう。設備も無いし、スカイホールドまでは歩いても二日なのだから」  
デイルズへの長征では無いが、その位の距離も歩けないようでは、元住んでいた街に戻った方が良いように彼女には思われた。スカイホールドからもフェラルデン、あるいはフリー・マーチズへと移動して行かなくてはいけないのだから。

「了解だ。騒ぎになるようなら私が行こう」  
「そんなに大勢居るの？」  
「駐屯地内にはおよそ百人、だがまだ増える事も考えられる」  
ハラムシラルには第二連隊が駐屯していたが、全員を集めても六百人も居なかったから、もし彼らが騒ぎ出せば－－彼女はふと、いつの間にか自分がそのシティ・エルフ達をまるで敵軍のように計算していることに気づき、愕然とした。彼らは彼女の同胞では無かったか。

だが彼女は審問官として、駐屯地の平穏を保つ義務があり、さらにはオーレイとの関係も考えねばならなかった。持ち物が増える程、余計な考え事が増えると伝承者が言ったものだが、本当にその通りだった。彼女は溜息を押し殺して、もっとも頼りとする司令官の顔を見つめた。  
「ええカレン、お願い。彼らがオーレイを出たいと言うなら、出してあげましょう。だけど審問会が連れて行く訳には行かない」  
「その通りだ」と彼が言い、レリアナも頷いた。

この日はもう一つ、大きな話題があった。  
「ハーディングからの報告で、フェラルデン南部のフロストバック盆地で面白い噂があるそうよ。何でも、先代の審問官、つまり古の審問会のリーダーに関する新たな記録が見つかったというの」とレリアナが、何枚かの報告書を束ねた紙をめくりながら言った。

「古の審問会？　あの、昔の騎士団とシーカーズの元になったと言う？」  
「その審問官だったアメリデンと言う人、彼はオーレイ初代皇帝ドレイコンの時代の人なのだけど、最後がはっきりしないのよ。どこで亡くなったのか、なぜ突然消息を断ったのかさえ判らない」  
「まあ。記録が残っていないの？」

エレミアは少し驚いた。オーレイ帝国の成立はたかだか八百年前のことだったから、詳細な記録がオーレイはもちろんのこと、当時創立されたばかりのアンドラステ教会にも、テヴィンターにさえ残っていた。  
「ええ。正確には、判らないという記録が残っているのね。それで、彼を研究しているオーレイ大学のケンリック教授が、後継者である私達に助けを求めて来た」

エレミアは顔をしかめた。審問会に向こうから接触してくる学者には、彼女はあまり良い記憶が無かった。とりわけ、オーレイ人は。しかしレリアナが彼女の表情を見て、笑って手を振った。  
「ハイ・ドラゴンを倒してくれという依頼では無いようよ。ケンリック教授によれば、アメリデンが消息を絶った、最後の場所が判りそうだというの。ひょっとすると、彼の死因も」

「それは面白そうね」  
エレミアは俄然興味を惹かれた。彼女の前任者が行方不明になったと言うのは初めて聞いたことだったが、その死因が判るのなら、調査をして見る価値はありそうだった。  
「しかし、八百年前の話だからな。今さら調査しても、見つかるのは石像か、精々鉄の欠片だろう。何か判れば御の字だ」とカレンが首を振った。

「あら！　もしかしたら魔法で封じられた化け物が出てくるかも知れないわよ？」とエレミアは冗談を言った。  
「それは一生に一度見たら充分だな」とカレンが混ぜ返し、皆が笑った。

この時は彼女も、もちろん冗談のつもりだった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> お読み頂き、ありがとうございます。  
> この作品は拙作"The Herald of New Age"の続編です。DLC「ハコンの顎」のストーリーをなぞりつつ、いくつかオリジナル要素を突っ込んでいこうと思います。
> 
> デーリッシュ・メイジ審問官のカレンロマンスで、インクイジションの本編終了、数年後の話となります。カッサンドラが教皇、ヴィヴィアンは新しいサークル主席になりました。残っている仲間はブル、ドリアン、ヴァリックとコールですね。あとフェンリスも登場します。
> 
> あ……。Jaws of Hakkonは9:41の話みたいですね。ほ、ほら、うちの審問官は結婚したり出産したり色々忙しかったから、学者先生の嘆願書なんかほったらかしだったんです(;^^)ﾃﾍ　こっちは書き溜めて居ませんので休み休みとなりますが、完結はしています。ノンビリとお楽しみ頂ければ幸いです。


	2. Chapter 2

「シスター・ナイチンゲール、ハラムシラルのクリッカーからの連絡です」  
「それで？」  
「ターゲットは未だ消息不明、噂はいつも通りに、と」  
「判ったわ、そのまま続けさせて。あと、手紙には充分注意して。ひょっとすると避難民が直接、彼女に渡そうとするかも知れない」  
「承知しました」  
年齢不詳のスパイマスターは、小さく爪を噛みながら考えた。あの女に、審問官と連絡を取らせるわけにはいかない。たとえ……。

* * *

>   
>  「審問官アメリデンについて知られている事を記すには頁一枚で事足りる。
> 
> 彼は古の審問会－後にテンプル騎士団とシーカーズに分かれた組織－を組織し、審問官となった。ネヴァラ条約締結後、彼らは教会と共にメイジ･サークルを、そしてその保護者たるべき存在としてテンプル騎士団を創設した。  
>  それから時を置かずして、ディヴァイン歴1:22から1:24の間に、アメリデンはその地位を辞していずこかへと旅だち、再びその姿を見せることはなかった。  
>  彼は名高いドラゴンハンターであり、アンドラステ教会を創立した初代オーレイ皇帝ドレイコンの親しい友人でもあった。
> 
> 以上の事実については異議のない確たるものである。それ以外はどれも、証拠のないただの推測、あるいはスキャンダラスな噂話に過ぎない。
> 
> －アメリデンは自ら好んで権力を捨てたのでは無かった。ドレイコンが無理矢理審問会を解散させ、審問官を拷問の末死に至らしめたのだ。彼は審問官がシーカーズの中で自由に振る舞うことを望んでいなかった。
> 
> －アメリデンは、未だ未熟な教会組織がその自律のために純潔を求めた時、「レディ・メイジ」とだけ知られる謎めいた女性との関係を続けるために、引退を余儀なくされた。
> 
> －アメリデンは馬鹿騒ぎの好きな、荒っぽい貴族だった。彼が審問官の地位を得たのは、ひとえに皇帝ドレイコンが貴族仲間にその地位を与えたかったからに過ぎない。そしてシーカーズが教会の一部となった時、彼は晴れ晴れと引退し、ドラゴン狩りと乱痴気騒ぎの人生に戻った。
> 
> これらの話にも多少の真実が含まれているかも知れないが、証拠が無くては確かなことは言えない。そこで、ここにいくつかの覚え書きを記しておこうと思う。学者はつい自らの専門分野に深入りするあまり、事実の要となる部分を忘れがちだから。
> 
> 最初に、教会を現在ある姿として創立した人物である皇帝ドレイコンは、非常に信仰深い人で、光の聖歌を広く世に知らしめ、魔法と人が共にアンドラステ教の教義に従い治められる世界を作ろうとしていた。
> 
> そして全ての証拠が、アメリデンが彼の親しい友人であったことを示している。アメリデンは、あるいは信仰より現実に重きを置く人であったかも知れないが、それでもアンドラステ教会に正面から逆らったとは考えにくい。ましてや皇帝ドレイコンが、拡大成長を続けるオーレイ帝国に有用な人物を拷問して死に至らしめたなどとは、およそ考えにくいことである。
> 
> 次に、審問官アメリデンは彼の信仰心、あるいはその欠如に関わらず、強力な戦士としてその時代の人々に広く知られていた。アメリデンが追放された、あるいは自ら引退したという伝説を信ずるのであれば、審問会を何年もの間率いた経験のある強力な戦士の使い道を、皇帝ドレイコンがどうして見つけられなかったのか、という当然の疑問が沸きおこる。
> 
> アメリデンが消息を絶ってから十五年以上の間、アンダーフェルスから溢れ出した無数のダークスポーンがオーレイ北部地方に襲いかかり、未だ若いオーレイ帝国は総力を挙げてブライトと戦っていた。そのような状況下で、皇帝ドレイコンがアメリデンのような軍事専門家を単に捨て去ったと考えるのは馬鹿げたことであろう。
> 
> これ以上の物証が得られなくては、アメリデンの失踪について我々が知る術は無い。いずれにせよ、彼の失踪に何か理由があったことを示す明らかな証拠が見つかった際には、我々が不信を捨て、科学者として事実に忠実に従うことを望むものである。」
> 
> _－－『アメリデンの探索』、ブラム･ケンリック著、スタークヘイブン大学出版会から抜粋_

* * *

 

フロストバック盆地に通じる峠道を越えると、山並みの向こうに高い柵に囲まれたキャンプが見えてきた。馬から下りたエレミアは、懐かしいドワーフ娘の姿を見て嬉しくなった。  
「久しぶりね、ハーディング！　元気にしてた？」  
「ええ審問官、おかげさまで」といって彼女がエレミアの手を力強く握りしめた。  
「よう、『ちびっ子』。今は偵察隊の隊長だったな？」とジ・アイアン・ブルがもちろん十分離れた場所から言った。ハーディングがイーッと歯を剥き出して睨んで見せ、ブルが大声で笑った。

「ジョシュア坊ちゃまはお元気ですか？」  
「元気すぎて困るくらいよ、もう走り回ってばかり。私の言うことなんて聞かないのよ、そろそろ字の読み書きを習わないといけないのに」  
それを聞いて、ハーディングがクスりと笑うと言った。  
「ひょっとして、父親の……司令官の言うことなら聞くのでは？」  
「まあ！　よく判るわね、どうして？」  
「私の弟達もそうでしたから」

なるほど、そういうものかも知れない。彼女はふと氏族の事を思い返した。彼女は伝承者の一家では一番の年下で、伝承者の孫に当たる子供さえ彼女より年上だったから、幼い子供の－とりわけ、男の子の－面倒を本当に見た経験は無かった。  
「カレンが目をやっただけで大人しくなるわ、でも、いつもあの人に頼るわけにはいかないし」  
「一度、お二人の居る所で言い聞かせて貰うと良いかもしれませんね。それで、審問官が『父さんの言うとおりにしなさい』って言うんです」  
「ふふっ、それは効き目ありそうね。ありがとう」  
「どういたしまして」

「それで、盆地の様子はどうかしら？　偵察隊長殿」  
「柵が示すとおりです」と言うと、彼女は小さく肩をすくめて見せた。キャンプの周囲には、先端を鋭く尖らせた高い柵が巡らされていた。  
「アラマリ族の族長と話をして、ここに少なくとも二つの勢力があることが判りました。審問会に友好的なアヴァー族と、そうでないハコンの連中です」  
「ハコン？」とエレミアは尋ねた。報告書には無かった名前だった。

「彼らもアラマリ族ですが、信仰する神が違うようですね。詳しくは、アヴァー族の族長に聞いて貰った方が良いでしょう。とにかく、彼らは低地の連中、つまり私達の事を敵視しています。一度などこのキャンプにも襲ってきた程です」というと、ドワーフが焼け焦げた跡のある柵を示して見せた。  
「それでは、調査が進まないのも当然ね」  
エレミアは首を振った。まずはアヴァー族と話をするのが先決だろう。

「それで、ケンリック教授とは話をした？」  
「ええもちろん、とても良い方ですよ。先週まで南部の遺跡の調査に出かけてらっしゃいました」  
「じゃあ、今日は戻っているのね。先に教授と話をした方が良いかしら」と彼女はブルの方に振り向きながら言い、クナリも頷いた。  
「どこから手を付けたらいいか、教授に聞かないとな」  
「判りました。ご案内します」というとドワーフが先に立ち、一行は教授が使っているというキャビンへと向かった。

キャビンに教授は居なかった。  
「変ですね、どこかに出かけるという話は聞いていませんが……」とハーディングが言いかけたところに、まだ若々しい顔の少年が息せき切って走って来た。  
「すみません、すれ違いになってしまって。ケンリック教授からの伝言です、海岸沿いの漁村で、ボートを貸して貰えるかも知れないと言う情報があって、見に行くと」  
「ボートでどこへ行くのかしら？」  
「多分、ここの南にある島でしょう。沢山の精霊が護っているという噂を聞きました」とハーディングが言い、ブルが嫌そうに鼻を鳴らした。  
「じゃあ、私達もその漁村に行った方が良いわね」

ハーディングに大体の方角を教えて貰うと、一行はキャンプを出て道沿いに歩き出した。そそり立つ巨石や削られた跡のある崖があちこちに見られた。  
「この辺は氷河に覆われていたんだろうね、それも、そう遠くない昔に」とあたりを見渡してドリアンが言った。  
「氷河？」  
エレミアは耳慣れない言葉に首を傾げた。  
「山の上につもった雪が長い間溶けないと、カチコチに凍り付いて氷になることは知っているだろう？」  
「ええ」  
「毎年どんどん雪が積もると、その重みで次第に氷がずり落ちて来る、まるで河のようにね。それがこういう風に崖を削って、堅い岩だけを残していくんだ」

「ほーん、すると昔はもっと寒かったってのか？」  
ヴァリックが大仰に身体を震わせて言った。スカイホールドは寒すぎると言って、冬の間はずっとカークウォールに居るくらい、彼は寒い気候が苦手だった。彼らドワーフの故郷、地底回廊には「涼しい」ところさえ無いと言っていたから、それも当然だったろう。  
「そうだろうね、海岸まで全部氷に埋まっていたのかも知れない」  
「すると今居るアラマリ族は、その後に来たって事になるな」とブルが言い、ドリアンも頷いた。  
「それか、ずっと海で漁を続けて港は別のところを使っていたか」

ところが、彼女が大きな岩山を回った時に微かな叫び声が聞こえてきた。  
「何かしら？」  
「……教授！　危ない！」  
今度ははっきりと、女が叫ぶ声がした。  
「襲われているようだな」と言うとブルが走り出し、彼女も後を追った。

川沿いの林で、弓を持ったエルフが奇妙にレッド・テンプラーと似た男達を狙いながら、じりじりと後退していた。  
「教授！　逃げて下さい！」と彼女が叫び、放たれた矢が見事に一人の肩を射貫いたが、他の連中は散開して彼女との距離を狭めていた。  
「教授？　まさかケンリックか？」とブルが言いながら剣を掲げた襲撃者に襲いかかった。この場合、エルフと『教授』が悪者で男達が正義の味方と言う可能性も皆無では無かったが、彼女の直感は男達が悪者だと言っていたし、ブルも同感のようだった。

突然の乱入者に男達は驚いたようだったが、即座に隊列を組み直すとブルを取り囲んだ。一人が雄叫びを上げながら剣を高々と掲げ、ブルと、近くにいたドリアンまでが一瞬のうちにはじき飛ばされた。  
「ブル！」彼女は叫ぶと、男達の前に氷雪魔法の罠を張った。彼らが一歩でも脚を踏み込めば凍り付いて動けなくなる。だが彼らが罠を避けるように回り込み、また別の男が大きく手を掲げて、氷の罠を打ち消した。

「テンプラーよ！　ドリアン、下がって！」と彼女は叫び、ブルの背後に回り込もうとした男に稲妻を落とした。ヴァリックがもう一人の脚を射貫き、男が悲鳴を上げて倒れ込んだ。  
「退却！」と男達のリーダーらしい人物が言うと、怪我人を担いで彼らは一斉に走り出した。明らかに、軍事訓練を受けた連中だった。  
「今のは、レッド・テンプラーだったか？」とドリアンが首を振りながら言った。  
「いや、赤くは無かったな。だがあの技は騎士団のものだ」

「あ、ありがとうございます……あなた方がいなければ、どうなっていたか」とエルフの女性が荒い息を付きながら言い、エレミアは彼女に向き直った。  
「無事で良かった。教授は？」  
「……大丈夫、大丈夫だ。ありがとう」と目が回ってへたり込んでいた様子の中年の男が、ヴァリックに助けられて立ち上がった。  
「君たちは、ハーディング隊長の部下かな？」

エレミアはクスリと笑った。厳密にはハーディングが彼女の「部下」だったが、もう長い付き合いとなるあのドワーフは、むしろ戦友と言う方がふさわしかった。  
「ハーディングとは友達よ。私は審問官のエレミア・ルマルク・ラザフォード。あなたは？」  
「おお、おお。するとレディ・モンティリエに出した手紙は届いていたのだな。私はブラム・ケンリック、今はオーレイ大学で研究している」

「でも、あなたはオーレイ人ではなさそうね？」とエレミアは不思議に思って聞いた。彼のオレンジ色の髪とそばかすの浮いた色白の肌はオーレイでは珍しかったし、彼の口調にはむしろフリー・マーチズの訛りがあった。  
「いいや、スタークヘイブン出身だ」と彼が明るく笑って答えた。  
「私はケンリック伯爵家の四番目の息子でね、本来なら教会に送られて書記官にでもなる所だったが、幸い大学の方が向いているようだと判って、こうしてここにいるというわけだ。オーレイには学術交流の一環で来た。それに審問会の研究にはこちらの方が何かと便利だ」

「その審問会は、もちろん古い方のことだね？」とドリアンが言い、エルフの女性が答えた。  
「ええ、そうです。ケンリック教授は最初期の教会と、ネヴァラ条約締結前後の審問会については、並ぶ者のない研究者ですわ」  
「もちろん、もちろん。あまり人気のある研究分野とは言えなかったからね、とりわけ『天の割れ目』の騒動以前は。ヴェイル大公殿下から援助を頂くことが出来て、ようやく色々と調査が出来るようになった。そして今日、ただ今の審問官の助けも得ることが出来たことになるな」とケンリック教授が苦笑しながら言い、一行は街道へと昇った。

「ところで、あなたは？　教授の護衛かしら？」とエレミアはエルフ娘に尋ねた。ケンリックが笑って手を振った。  
　「いや、彼女は私の助手のコレッテだ。弓は彼女の特技だね」  
「まあ！　オーレイ大学の？」とエレミアは驚いた。良く日に焼けた顔の、シティ・エルフらしい娘ははにかみながら答えた。  
「はい。もう四年になります。色々言われることもありますけど、でもケンリック教授は成果を出せば認めて下さいます」  
「そりゃあ、大したもんだ。論文には耳は生えてないからな」とヴァリックが言い、コレッテがクスリと笑った。  
「ヒゲも生えてませんよ」

「彼女には今、アメリデンに従った部下達の調査をして貰っていてね。とりわけ、『レディ・メイジ』とだけ残っている女性に付いて、詳しく調べているところだ」と教授が口を挟み、コレッテが頷いた。  
「はい。どうやら彼女はアメリデンの恋人、あるいは少なくとも非常に親しい友人だったのは本当のようです。そして、メイジでした。もっとも当時はまだ教会も若く、サークルも一般的ではありませんでしたから」  
「アメリデンが戦士だったら、メイジが側に居れば何かと役に立っただろうね」とドリアンがブルを横目で見て澄ました声で言い、ブルが鼻で笑った。  
「ふん、それも相手にテンプラーが居なければの話だ」  
「テンプル騎士団は当時既にありました。審問会から騎士団が先に別れて、それからサークルが設立されたのですね」とコレッテが真面目な声で言い、エレミアは笑いを噛み殺した。ブルとドリアンはいつもこんな調子だったが、クナリの寝室にはドリアンが持ち込んだ書物や骨董品が溢れていたし、ブルもこのメイジが部屋の中で魔法を使わない限りは、何をしても許容しているように見えた。

「それで教授、今朝は漁村に行く予定だったとか？」  
街道に戻ったところでエレミアは尋ねた。  
「おお、そうだった。しっかりした船を持っているアヴァー族の漁師が居てね。彼と交渉して、船を一時貸して貰えないか尋ねるつもりだ」  
「それなら一緒に行きましょう、私も話を聞いてみたいし」  
「そうしてくれるとありがたい。さっきの様な連中が、また襲ってくるかも知れないからな」と言うと、教授は小さく肩をすくめた。  
「私を襲った所で、何も得る物はないだろうに」

「すると、心当たりは無いの？」  
「私はアメリデンと古の審問会を研究する学者だ。大金を持っているわけでも無いし、政治に関わった事も無い」と教授が心外だという表情で答えた。  
「しかし、さっきの連中はテンプル騎士の技を使っていたぞ」  
「もちろん、騎士団に逆らった覚えも無い」  
「騎士団のはずはないわ……以前のテンプル騎士団は、殆どシーカーズに従ってレッド・テンプラーになってしまった。そうでない人達は審問会に入ったか、銀色の盾の騎士としてジェイダーに居るはずよ」とエレミアは考えながら言った。  
「彼らの目は澄んでいた。レッド・テンプラーでないことは確かだな」とブルが言い、皆は黙って考え込んだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全面書き直し(°_°;) そして楽しい所ばかり先に書くいつもの癖が。ええもうラストまでばっちり書けてます。ハコンの戦いとか全然書けてませんけど。寝物語で一行で済ませようかな(´д｀)


	3. Chapter 3

小屋が数軒建ち並ぶ入り江をエレミアは見渡した。船着き場も小屋も、小さいがしっかりした造りだったし、手漕ぎ船も新しく数人が乗っても大丈夫そうだった。  
「漁師村って、ここのことかしら？」  
「そうだ、そうだ。アーヴィッド！　私だ、ケンリックだ！」と教授は顔に似合わない大声を出すと、数名のアラマリ族らしい人々が話をする方に大股で近づいた。すると彼らが背に担いだ槍を下ろして彼らを睨み付け、慌ててエレミアも走り寄った。

「よく考えておけ、冬の嵐が襲ってきたときに壁の中で眠りたければな」  
そう吐き捨てるように言うと、手前の二人が槍を掲げた。  
「また審問会か。ハコンの顎に血を注ぐが良い！」  
「待って。ここには戦いに来たのではないわ、その人と話をしに来ただけよ」とエレミアはブルに目配せしながら言った。  
「低地人に死を！　ハコンに栄光あれ！」というやいなや、男が無謀にもブルに向けて襲いかかり、ドリアンが即座に障壁を張った。

「馬鹿じゃないのか、こいつら」とヴァリックが言うと飛び下がってもう一人の男の脚を射貫き、ブルが襲ってきた男の槍を斧で断ち切ると素手で殴り付けた。  
「死にたくなければ、とっとと失せろ」とクナリが唸るように言い、怯えた表情になった二人は脚を引きずって逃げ出した。エレミアは教授の隣で、ただ見ていただけで終わった。ハコンの顎の人々は、ひどく好戦的なようだった。

「連中には良い薬だ。ようケンリック、この人らは？」とその漁師が大きく溜息をついて言った。  
「彼らは審問会の人たちだ。私の調査に協力してくれることになってね」  
「ははー、審問会って、あの審問会が？」と男が驚いたように目を丸くした。  
「初めまして。私は審問官のエレミア。あなたは？」  
「俺はアーヴィッド・ロルフソン、ここで漁師を長い事やってる。石熊砦の一員だ」

「石熊砦？」  
「おうとも。北からこっちに来て、もう何百年にもなる。俺達は低地人とも上手くやってる。あんたらは色々珍しいものを持ってくるし、魚がたっぷり捕れる間はそっちで何があろうと知ったこっちゃ無い。だけどあのハコンの連中が、揉め事もたっぷり持ち込んで来やがった」とアーヴィッドが言うと、大きく溜め息を付いた。

「最近はさらに酷くてな。あんな感じで食い物をたかりにくるし、ハコンがどうこうとやたらと言い出した。そのうち戦いになるって期待してる連中もいるが……」  
「あなたはそうじゃないのね？」  
「俺は漁師だ、戦いは好かん。それにあの口ぶりじゃあ、やつらは何かでかいことを企んでるようだ。良い感じはしねえな」と男が腕を組んで首を振った。

「食料をねだりに来るというのは、生活が上手く行っていない証拠のようなものだな。連中はどこに住んでいる？」とブルが口を挟んだ。  
「さあな。北の方に凍り付いた門があって、その向こうに入るのを見たとか狩人が言ってるのを聞いたが、詳しい事は族長に聞いてくれ」  
「あー、ところでアーヴィッド。この前ちょっと相談した船のことだが……」  
教授が後ろから言い出し、彼女もここに来た目的を思い出した。

「ここの南にある島へ行くのに、船を貸して欲しいのだけど」  
「島？　女神の休息所か？」  
「そう呼んでいるの？」  
「あの島は、空の女神の持ちもんだ。あそこの精霊達が入るなと言ってる。漁師は誰も近づかんよ、側に行くだけで妙な声が聞こえるんだ」と言って、男は大仰に身体を震わせた。  
「もちろんそうだろうね」とドリアンが言い、ブルが気に入らないと言うように鼻を鳴らした。

「あー、もちろん女神の邪魔をするつもりは無い。だが僕達は調査のために、あの島に行く必要が有るんだ」とケンリック教授が言った。  
「それなら、石熊砦に行って族長と話してくれ。勝手に船を貸して、もしあんたらに何かあったら、他の低地人が大騒ぎになるだろうが」

彼の言い分ももっともだった。エレミアはアーヴィッドに礼を言い、キャンプに戻りながら教授の方に振り返った。  
「まずはその、石熊砦の族長と話をする必要がありそうね。ケンリック教授、先の襲撃者は明らかにあなたを狙っていたわ。彼らの正体が判るまで、しばらくキャンプの中に居た方が良いと思うのだけど」

「ああ、ああ。仕方がないな」というと教授は大きく溜息をついた。  
「どのみち、調査結果を整理しておこうと思っていたところだ」  
「どうかそうなさって下さい、教授。テヴィンター遺跡の方は、私が見てきます」と助手のコレッテが言い、教授も頷いた。  
「ハコンの連中もそうだが、さっきのテンプラーにも用心させた方がいいな。ハーディングに捜させよう」とブルが言い、彼女も頷いて言った。  
「そうね。彼らが審問会に友好的とは思えない」

* * *

石熊砦は漁村からそれほど遠くない場所の、街道沿いにすぐに見つかった。エレミアは正面から射し込む陽の光に眼を細めながら、海沿いの崖に張り付くようにあるその砦を見上げた。南の海からは、初夏にも関わらずひんやりとした風が吹き付けていた。

石熊砦の族長は三十台中頃だろうか、背が高く立派な顔立ちの女性だったが、不思議な事に彼女の頭には髪の毛が全くなかった。彼女は既に、エレミアのことを聞いているようだった。  
「ようこそ、審問官。あたしはスバラス、石熊砦の族長だ。ハコンの連中と揉め事があったようだね」  
石造りの立派な椅子に座った彼女が、エレミア達に暖炉の側の椅子を勧めながら言った。

「ええ、漁師のアーヴィッドに船を貸して貰おうとしたときに、彼らが攻撃してきて」とエレミアは答えた。族長が知っているのなら、話は早い。  
「あの馬鹿共が！　あんたら低地人ともめ事を起こすつもりはない、あたしらにはね。だけどハコンの連中と来たら……」と族長は唸り声を上げると黙り込み、しばらく考え事をするようだったが、再び話し始めた。

「ハコンの顎の一族とは平和協定を結んでいるんだ。あいつらはブライトの後、この盆地にやって来た。別に構いやしない、ここの海からは沢山魚が捕れるからね。あいつらが居たって邪魔にはならなかった。だけど最近、どうもあいつらの動きがおかしい。審問会の基地を襲ったって言うじゃないか」  
エレミアは頷いた。  
「私達はここに、八百年前に亡くなった審問官アメリデンが亡くなった場所を探しに来たの。アラマリ族の人たちともめ事を起こすつもりは無いわ。だけど、交渉も何もしない間から攻撃されては、どうしようも無い」

「先祖を大事にするのは良いことさね。調査は好きにしてくれてかまわないよ。あたしらが手伝える事があったら、何でも言っとくれ」  
「ええ、沖の島に渡るための船を貸して欲しいの。だけどアーヴィッドがいうには、あなたの許しが無いと駄目だとか」  
族長が大きく笑った。  
「全く、アーヴィッドと来たらまるきり怯えた鶏だね。あたしが許したって言うと良いよ、船は自由に使っとくれ。ただあの島は空の女神の持ち物だ。余計な事はしない方がいい」  
「空の女神？」  
「ああ。あんたら低地人が創造主とかメイカーとかを信仰するように、あたしらにも信じる神々がいる。だけど彼らは万能じゃあない、皆長所と弱点があるのさ」  
ブルがそれを聞いておもしろがるように鼻を鳴らしたが、何も言わなかった。

「例えば豊漁を願うときは鉛白の髭のジョーンに、子を授かりたいときは炉端のリラに祈る。だけどハコンの連中はただ一人だけの神、冬の吐息のハコンだけを信じている。戦いと冬の神さ」  
「何だか、あんまり良い神のようには思えないね？」とドリアンが顔をしかめていった。  
「いいや、何も悪いことはないさ」と言ってスバラスは手を振った。  
「誰でも、戦わなきゃならないときはあるだろう？　そんな時に頼りになるのはハコンだ。ハコンの顎の連中は、昔から彼だけを信じて低地人と戦ってきた。戦って、そして死ぬ。そんな連中だ」というと、彼女は不満げな唸り声を上げた。

「はっ、言葉じゃあ上手く説明できないね。とにかく、ハロフソンは先のブライトの時に、前の砦で一族の半分以上を亡くした。ダークスポーンにやられたんだ」  
「ハロフソン？」  
「ハコンの顎の族長さ。彼の考えることといったら、戦いの事ばかりだ。彼の一族の死に、どうにか復讐したいと思ってるようだね」  
「だがブライトは、もう十年も前に終わったぜ」とヴァリックが言った。  
「ブライトじゃあないさ。何だろうね、一族を救えなかったこの世界に、腹を立ててるのかも知れないね」と言うと、族長は小さく首を振って、溜め息を付いた。

「さっきも言ったように、あたしの一族はハコンの顎の一族と平和協定を結んでる。あんたらが連中と戦うのは勝手だが、あたしらの手は貸せない。今のところはね」  
「どういう意味かしら？　今のところ、というのは」  
族長の目が、きらりと光ったようにエレミアは思った。アラマリ族を知性の劣る野蛮人と見なす習慣はデーリッシュには無かったが、この族長はとりわけ頭の切れる、思慮深い女性のようだった。

「アラマリ族の習慣でね、それぞれの砦に属する獣が居るんだよ」  
「砦で飼っているの？」  
「はっ！　ストゥヴァッカーはあたしらの親戚だよ、家族同然だ。彼女の強さをあたしらが授かる。この砦は彼女が居るから、石熊砦なんだ」  
「いつもはどこに居るの？　つまり、その、熊は……」  
エレミアは急に不安になって周囲に目をやった。彼女の後ろから、のっそりと出てきたりはしないだろうか。

「彼女はすぐ近くの洞窟で暮らしてて、気が向いたときにここの砦に顔を見せる。そんなときは大抵、贈り物として蜂蜜を捧げるのさ。だけどここしばらく姿を見なくてね、皆が心配している。何か、悪い事があったのじゃあないかと」  
「それが、ハコンの一族と何か関係があるかも知れないの？」  
「判らない」というと、彼女は首を振った。  
「だけど、もしあんたらが彼女を見つけて、砦に戻してくれたら大いに感謝するよ」

彼女はハラやドラッファローのような穏やかな動物を、飼い主のところに戻してやったことはあった。だが、果たして熊が言うことを聞くだろうか。  
「だけど、私は熊とはあまり相性が良くないのだけど……」  
「するとあんた、熊と戦って生き延びたんだ！」というと、族長は大きく笑った。  
「心配無いよ、ストゥヴァッカーは頭が良い。聞き分けてくれるさ」  
そう言うと、族長はにんまりと笑った。つまりこれが、ハコンの顎と戦う彼女達に協力するための、交換条件ということだろうとエレミアは思った。何事も、ただで手に入れるのは無理な話だった。

彼女達はその日、石熊砦の中で人々と話をして過ごした。ヴァリックの小説の愛読者だという男が、彼にサインをねだるという珍事もあった。彼のファンはオーレイの貴族からアンティーヴァの海賊まで幅広かったが、アラマリ族にまでその名前が知れ渡っているのは驚きだった。ドワーフは一日中、とりわけ上機嫌な様子だった。

彼女は翌朝ハーディング隊長に、教授への襲撃があったことを伝えた。この目端の利くドワーフに、あのテンプラーに似た連中のことを調べて貰いたかった。  
「レッド・テンプラーでは無いのですね？」とハーディングが尋ねた。  
「違うな。連中の目は澄んでいた、だがあの技はテンプル騎士か……シーカーズのものだ」とブルが考えながら言った。

「この辺りでは見かけたことが無いですね……判りました、調査させます。それと、教授には暫くキャンプから出ないように言っておきます。と言っても、何かを思い立つとすぐ出かけたがる人なんですが。この前だって、危うく毒グモに殺されそうになって」と言うと、彼女が笑いながら肩をすくめた。  
「当番兵には良く言っておきます、教授が抜け出そうとしたら、必ず私に連絡するようにって」  
「そうしてちょうだい。彼が死んだら、何のためにここに来たのか判らないわ」とエレミアも笑って頷いた。

* * *

エレミア達がフロストバック盆地に来てから三週間が過ぎた。彼女達はハコンの顎の斥候と戦い、川沿いの街道を片付けてキャンプを設営していったが、未だテンプラーに似た襲撃者の正体は不明だった。ケンリック教授も苛立ちを隠せない様子だったが、助手のリコッテが教授を上手く宥め、各地の遺跡の調査に飛び回っていた。

一方、エレミア達は石熊砦の獣、ストゥヴァッカーが囚われている場所を見つけ出していた。この盆地の中央には広大な湿地帯があって、高さ数十メートルにも伸びた巨大なつる性植物が蔓延り、とげのある毒草や奇っ怪なキノコが生え、地上を覆う沼地には無数のクモやオオトカゲが生息していた。周辺の乾いた地帯は石熊砦の狩人達がすでに捜索していて、それでも熊は見つからなかったから、彼女はハーディングの部下達と協力してこの湿地帯を丹念に調査した。

やがて一人の密偵が、ハコンの連中が数名定期的に出入りしている洞窟を見つけ出した。彼らの住居はずっと北の方にあったから、おかしな話だった。密偵が彼女に連絡して、その洞窟の奥、古めかしい牢屋に囚われていた熊を、ハコンの連中の手から救い出した。不思議な事にその熊は彼女らを襲うそぶりも見せず、洞窟を出るとスタスタと砦の方に戻っていった。

石熊砦に戻った彼女達に向かい、族長が怒りを露わにした。  
「ハロフソンめ！　やることに事欠いてあたしの砦の獣を襲うとは、あの馬鹿者が！　やつは腐った魚に沸くウジにも劣る野郎だ！」  
「だけど、一体何のために？　彼女は檻の中に居たけど、ちゃんとえ……食事も貰っていたようね」とエレミアは不思議に思って尋ねた。  
「前にハコンの顎の連中が、冬の吐息のハコンを信仰してるって言ったね。ハロフソンはその神をもう一度、呼び出そうとしてるのさ」

「神を呼び出す？」  
エレミアは驚いて尋ねた。彼らの神が何者であれ、この世に呼び出すことなど出来るのだろうか。  
「精霊だろうね。あるいは、悪魔かも知れないけど」とドリアンが言い、ブルが実に嫌そうな唸り声を上げた。なるほど、そうかも知れなかった。アラマリ族のメイジは皆、精霊と日常的に会話し、彼らに贈り物を捧げ、助言を貰っていた。彼らが悪魔に乗っ取られて悪鬼と化したという話を聞かないのは、不思議な話だった。

「もう一度というのは、以前にも呼び出されたことがあるのね？」  
「ああ。もう何百年も前の話だね。連中の祈りに答えてハコンがドラゴンの姿を取って顕れ、低地人を襲った。だが結局、低地人が勝った。ドラゴンは消え去り、ハコンの連中はまた南に追いやられた。古い伝説さね」  
「ドラゴンか、ふーむ」とブルが俄然興味を示した様子で言い、エレミアは笑いを噛み殺しながら言った。

「その記録は私達の方にも残っているかも知れない、教授に尋ねてみるわ。それと、平和協定の話は……」  
スバラスは一声短く笑い、その顔に意外と若々しい笑顔が浮かんだ。  
「砦の獣を襲い閉じ込める連中に、協定を結ぶ資格なんて最初から無かったのさ。石熊砦は審問会に、全面的に協力する。やつらと戦う時が来たら、あたしらの剣はあんたの物だ」  
エレミアはホッとして頷いた。  
「ありがとう。熊が無事で良かった」  
「ストゥヴァッカーを救ってくれたことで、あんたは一族の名誉ある一員となった。いつでも力になるよ」

* * *

その日も夜明け前に目覚めたエレミアは、エルフルートを取りに地上に降りた。新鮮な根が豊富に取れるこの地方で、はるばるスカイホールドから運ばれてくる補給品を使うのはいかにももったいなかった。

警備の兵士が笑みを浮かべて見守る中、彼女は曲がりくねる川の小高い土手に沿ってその薬草を探して行ったが、キャンプが見えなくなったあたりで、ふと川向こうの物音に気づいた。大きな腹部が特徴的な毒グモが数匹、獲物を襲っているようだった。川向こうに居れば大丈夫だと思ったその時、彼女は確かに男の叫び声を聞いた。誰か戦っているのだろうか。

毒液を吐きだすクモの中央に、黒一色の装備をした細身の男が一人、両手剣を持って戦っていた。このままでは、あの男はクモを倒した後で毒で死ぬことになりかねない。彼女は背中に止めた杖を持ち直すと、一番手前のクモを凍らせた。

次の瞬間、男の全身が青白く輝いたかと思うと二匹のクモが一瞬で真っ二つとなり、彼女の眼に白い残像が映った。彼は背丈程もあろうかという大剣を軽々と操り、凍り付いたままの毒グモを一撃で粉砕した。そして彼が、川の反対側にいる彼女に大剣を構えたまま向き直った。

その男の顔や手の至る所に、青白く輝く美しい紋様があった。このような紋様を持つエルフ戦士のことを、彼女はカレンから聞いたことがあった。しかし彼は今、スタークヘイブンに居るはずでは無かったか。  
「お前は誰だ、メイジ」


	4. Chapter 4

「お前は誰だ、メイジ」  
彼女の方を見ながら、男が低く深い声で尋ねた。その端正な顔には明らかな警戒の表情が浮かんでいた。  
「あなたの敵では無いわ、多分ね。私は審問会に所属しているの」  
「メイジが？」  
「ええ。大勢居るわ」と彼女は肩をすくめると、杖をゆっくりと背中に戻した。

エルフが全く物音も水しぶきも上げず、いつの間にか彼女との間合いを詰めていることに気づき、彼女はハッとした。明らかにメイジと戦い慣れた戦士だった。しかし彼の顔に浮かぶ表情は、最初の警戒から、どこか訝しげなものに変わっていた。  
「君は、あるいは審問官か？」  
彼が彼女の左手を見つめながら言った。彼女はゆっくりと－怪しいそぶりを見せれば、彼女の胸をあの大剣が突き刺すだろう－左手を前に伸ばして、彼に微かに光る印を見せた。  
「ええ。あなたは、ひょっとしてフェンリス？」  
「そうだ。君の話はセバスチャンから聞いている」というと、彼が剣を背中に収めた。

「デーリッシュがアンドラステの使徒とは、メイカーも随分気まぐれなことをするものだ」  
「私はアンドラステの使徒では無いわ」  
「だが皆はそう信じている。それとも、あれはただの欺瞞か？」  
「私がそう言ったわけでは無いもの。だけど……あなたは見ていないでしょう、空が裂けて火の玉が降り注ぎ、そこから悪魔が沸きだすのを。皆、世界の終わりだと思った。その時に私があの女性の使わした者だと信じる事で人々が救われたのは、嘘では無かったわ」

彼女の言葉を聞いた男が、一つ溜息をつくと穏やかな表情に変わった。  
「君の言う通りだ。許してくれ、俺は礼儀知らずもいいところだな？」  
「気にしないで。それより、あなたはどうしてここに？　スタークヘイブンに居ると聞いたわ」  
「ケンリック教授に会いに来た。より正確には、彼の護衛として」  
「まあ！　やはり、彼は狙われているのね？」  
「何かあったのか」  
「ええ。キャンプに戻りましょう、ゆっくり話が出来るわ」

そう言って彼女はキャンプの方に手を振った。雪解け水の濁流が流れる川から上がった彼の足を見て彼女は驚いた。彼は足首までを覆うレギンスを履いただけで、全くの素足だった。氏族にも夏の間は素足で過ごす者も居たが、さすがに雪のちらつく時期はみな暖かな革靴を履いた。冷たくはないのだろうか？　

彼女はフェンリスと共に樹上のキャンプに登る籠に乗り、合図と共にゆっくりと綱が巻き上げられていった。古のテヴィンター帝国が、アンドラステとマフェラスによる反乱の勃発と共に早々に撤退したこの地方では、彼らが敷いた街道もすでに崩れ落ちようとしていた。

それでも、彼女達が調査したい遺跡は大抵街道沿いにあったし、一方で審問会は船便の使える川沿いに道を拓いていたから、技術者達が知恵を絞り、上下の道を繋ぐ樹上のキャンプを作り上げた。湿地や川沿いに沸く虫に刺されるとたちの悪い熱病に罹る事があったから、兵士達の健康を守る上でもこの樹上のキャンプは好評だった。

キャンプ上下の移動は、これはどこにでもある滑車と綱と板で出来たリフトが使われた。最初の頃、彼女は何の支えもなくゆらゆらと綱一本で釣り上げられるのが恐ろしくてたまらず、綱を握りしめてしゃがみ込んでいた。何度か使う内にようやく立ち上がる余裕も出てきたが、それでも底板の中央で綱にしがみつくのは止められなかった。一方でフェンリスは一見平然とバランスを取り、綱も持たずにあたりを珍しそうに見渡していた。

彼女のキャビンのある階に降り立った時、向こうから思いも寄らない人物が歩いてくるのが目に飛び込んできた。  
「カレン！　……本物よね？」  
彼女は思わず頬をつねりそうになった。私は目覚めているはずだけど。  
「本物だ、手紙は届いていなかったか？」とカレンが笑いながら、後ろのマロリック連隊長に手を振った。

「まあ、今朝はまだ見てなかったの、エルフルートを取りに行っていたから」  
そう言って、彼女は愛する夫の手を取り、背伸びして頬ずりした。彼が肩を軽く抱くと、身体を離して彼女にキスをした。  
「まだ薬草集めに走っているのか？　補給は十分あるはずだぞ」  
「でももったいないもの、新しい根がいくらでも取れるのに。それより、どうしてここに？」  
「君の顔を見に来た」  
「冗談でしょう？」

彼が大きく笑い、それから初めて気付いたように彼女の後ろにいたフェンリスの方に振り向いた。  
「フェンリス！　これは驚いた。君はまさか審問官の顔を見に来た訳では無いだろう？」  
「いや、もちろん違う」と言ったエルフの顔は、微かに赤らんでいるように見えた。  
「その、ケンリック教授の護衛として来た。既に攻撃があったようだな？」  
「ケンリック教授？　あの、アメリデンの研究者か？」  
「ええそう、彼は今ベースキャンプにいるわ。朝食の後で一緒に会いに行きましょう。フェンリス、よろしかったらあなたもどうぞ」

「ああ……その、ところで、君たちは？」  
「あらごめんなさい、私の『主人』です」  
彼女はカレンの方を手で示しながら言って、エルフの戦士の顔に浮かぶ困惑した表情に気付き、笑いながら手を振った。  
「あなたが思っているような意味じゃ無いわ、ただこの言い方のほうがヒューマンの間では通りが良いから」  
カレンが笑い声で補足した。  
「そして彼女は私の妻だ。セバスチャンが君に伝え忘れたようだな」  
「ああ」と言うと、フェンリスがようやく納得したように頷いた。  
「なるほど。俺は随分と世間に疎いようだ」

それから三人は、樹上のキャンプ中央の「食堂」に向かった。食堂と言っても、単に空中に釣り上げた薄い鉄板と砂の上に置かれた小さな炉の周りに、テーブルがいくつがあるだけだったが、それでもここに来ればいつでも熱いお茶が飲めたし、朝にはベースキャンプから焼きたての丸パンも届けられた。他にも何人か非番の兵士達がのんびりと茶をすすっていたが、カレンの姿を見てぎょっとした様子で、慌てて立ち上がると敬礼した。  
「ほら、みんな驚いているじゃない」とエレミアは夫の肘をつつき、彼が答礼しながら苦笑して、気にするなと言うように手を振った。

エレミアは小さな盆に丸パンとビスケット、それに切り分けられたチーズ、スパイスの効いた堅いソーセージを山盛りにした。どうしたものかと戸惑う様子のフェンリスに、カレンがテーブルに向けて手を振るとさっさとカップを三つ取って紅茶を注ぎ、彼の座ったテーブルへ持って来た。  
「好きなだけ食べてちょうだい。まあ、まだ温かいわ」と丸パンを取りながら彼女は言った。

「カレン、本当はどうしてここへ？」  
「ああ、手紙にも書いたが、ここに敵対的なアラマリ族、ハコンの顎の民と言う連中が居ることは知っているな？」  
彼女は頷いて言った。  
「ええ、アヴァー族の族長に聞いたわ。私達が来る前に、ベースキャンプを襲ったとも」  
「連中の背後に、炎定教団が関わっているという可能性が出てきた。すると、当初の予想より遙かに大がかりな勢力の可能性がある」

「炎定教団……あの、シーカーズの過激派？」  
彼女は、カッサンドラがかつてのシーカーズの同僚を捜索した際にその一派と戦っていた。プロミサーズとも呼ばれるその教団は、かつてシーカーズがネヴァラ条約に基づき教会の下部組織となった際に袂を分かった過激派で、世界を焼き尽くす炎で純化された灰の中から、選ばれた者だけの理想郷が作られると信じるカルト教団だった。ロード・シーカー・ルシアスを仲間に引き込み、シーカーズを内部から崩壊させたのは彼らの企みによるものだった。

「そうだ。教皇も気にしているが、彼女は動けない」  
「でしょうね、まさかアラマリ族に聖戦を仕掛ける訳にもいかない」  
アラマリ族は教会の聖なる預言者、アンドラステを産んだ部族だった。  
「審問会に調査と、出来れば炎定教団の殲滅を、という教会からの正式な依頼があって、それで私が来た。部隊も一両日中には到着する予定だ」

彼女は目を丸くした。  
「全部じゃないでしょう？」  
「いいや、まさか。第二連隊だけだ」  
それを聞いて、彼女にも彼の思惑が判った。第二連隊はハラムシラルに駐屯する部隊だった。

昨年の夏に起きた、ハラムシラルでの大規模なシティ・エルフによる反乱は、交渉が決裂したまま晩秋の頃、オーレイ正規軍による虐殺に近い掃討作戦で終了したが、未だその街は不穏な雰囲気に包まれていた。そして、昨年の春に消息を絶ったブリアラはまだ行方不明のままだった。

反乱の背後に本当に彼女が居たのかどうかさえ定かではなかったが、もしブリアラがエレミアに直接支援を求めてきたら、彼女はひどく難しい立場に立たされるだろう。ハラムシラルのエルフを助けるという口実で審問会が動けば、オーレイと真っ向から対立することになる。しかし一方で、反乱の間に審問会が動かなかったことについて、一部のシティ・エルフからは不満の声が出ていると彼女も耳にしていた。

彼女は顧問達と相談し、結局避難民に対する援助はこれまで同様に行うが、駐屯地では受け入れないこと、ハラムシラルの街内には一切立ち入らないこととして、その状況は今も続いていた。司令官と駐屯地の部隊が別件で皆出払っているというのは、絶好の時間稼ぎの口実となった。

「シーカーズの……だが何故、彼らがケンリックを狙う？」と静かに聞いていたフェンリスが口を挟んだ。  
「狙われた？」とカレンが訝しげに聞いた。  
「ええ、そう。ケンリック教授と彼の助手が、ベースキャンプから少し離れた川沿いで襲われていたの。私達がここに来てすぐのことよ。そうね、彼らが炎定教団だとしたらつじつまが合うわ」

「名乗ったのか？」  
「いいえ、まさか。でも彼らは戦闘訓練を受けていたし、テンプル騎士団の使う技を使っていたわ」と彼女は説明し、カレンが厳しい表情になった。  
「間違い無いな。彼らは実際はともあれシーカーズの一員だ。だがケンリック教授の目的は、あくまで考古学的な学術調査のはずだ。主題が先の審問官でなければ、我々が彼と関わることも無かった」と言ってカレンが紅茶をすすり、顔をしかめた。  
「これはひどい。紅茶味の煮出し汁だ」  
「ふふっ、甘くて美味しいじゃない」

朝から長い間炉に掛かっていたのだろう、その褐色の液体はすっかり香りが飛んでいたが甘みは濃厚だった。吟味するように真面目な顔で紅茶を飲んでいたフェンリスが、カップを置いて言った。  
「俺はヴェイル大公に彼の護衛を頼まれた。あるいは、大公も何か聞いていたのかも知れない」  
「そうだろうな。何も無しで君のような人物を送り込むはずはない」と言うと、カレンがチーズを挟み込んだパンに大きくかじり付いた。彼女もソーセージをつまみながらフェンリスに尋ねた。

「あなたは、スタークヘイブンの軍司令官ではないの？」  
「いや。セバスチャン……ヴェイル大公とは以前からの友人で、この前は偶々手伝っただけだ。軍隊という程の数も居なかったが」  
「そうは言うがな、フェンリス。少数を指揮して善く大軍を抑えるのは誰にでも出来る事ではないぞ」とカレンが指摘した。

「ゴレン一派は統制が取れておらず、士気も低かった。ブラッド・メイジに操られた連中の特徴だ。彼らの兵士達は、一体何のために戦っているのか疑問に思ったことだろう」  
「馬鹿な人たち」と彼女は言って首を振った。悪魔の囁きに負け、彼らの力を借り、やがて身体全てを乗っ取られて悪鬼と化すメイジは絶えることがなかった。たとえ一時、強力な力を得られたとしても、決して割に合う取引では無かった。

「マロリック連隊長に、エルフの戦士がブラッド・メイジの背中に手を突っ込んだと聞かされた時は驚いたものだ。君以外にそんなことが出来る者が居ては、たまったものではないからな」とカレンが笑って言い、エルフも微かに笑った。  
「彼は有能な指揮官だ。慣れない土地にも関わらず、地形を上手く利用してゴレンの逃亡を阻止した」

「マロリックが聞けば喜ぶな。それで、私達は古の審問官の調査に出掛けるが、君はどうする？」  
「まず教授に会いに行きましょう、なかなか活動的な人のようよ」というと、エレミアはエルフの戦士に同情するような笑みを向けた。あの教授の護衛は大変だろう。  
「それと彼の助手はエルフなの。若い女性で」  
それを聞いて、フェンリスが微かに驚いたようだった。

朝食後、彼らは馬でベースキャンプへと向かった。直線距離にすれば大したことは無かったが、切り立った崖と落ち窪んだ湿地帯が道を阻み、川沿いで大きく迂回して進むしか無かった。  
「フェンリス、あなたはカークウォールのチャンピオンの仲間だったと聞いたわ」  
「そうだ。彼とも、もう長い付き合いになる」  
「ではあの騒動の後もカークウォールに？」  
「いや、あの後で、俺はイザベラと共に航海に出た。だが、海の上でずっと暮らす気にもなれなかった」  
「イザベラって、あの……」と彼女は言いかけて、微かに顔を赤らめた。その有名な女海賊が書いたという本を彼女は持っていたが、口に出すのははばかられる内容だった。

「それでスタークヘイブンに行ったのか？」とカレンが馬上で振り返って言った。  
「俺はフリー・マーチズの奴隷商人を片付けながら、ネヴァラに行ってみようと思っていた。一度も行ったことが無かったからな。だが、アンズバーグとスタークヘイブンの国境あたりでヴェナトリに襲われた。考えれば、その頃から連中はゴレンに仕掛けていたのだろう」  
「ああ、そうでしょうね」と彼女は頷いた。  
「国境を警備していた、スタークヘイブンの衛兵が俺を助けてくれた。だから、セバスチャンに恩返しをしただけのことだ」とフェンリスが淡々と言い、エレミアは思わず微笑んだ。自分や一族の功を誇らしげに語る多くの人々－とりわけ宮廷に暮らす貴族達は、それが仕事のようなものだった－に比べて、この戦士には大いに好感が持てた。

ベースキャンプに到着した後、彼らは少し離れた場所にあるケンリックのキャビンへ向かった。カレンがドアをノックしたが、返事は無かった。  
「まだ寝ているのか？」と訝しげに彼がそっとドアを開けると、中には誰も居なかった。  
「どこに行ったのかしら？」  
「襲われた様子は無いな。暖炉も冷たい、出かけたとすれば昨夜だろう」とフェンリスが言い、彼女は感心した。あるいは、彼は元密偵だろうか？  
「ハーディングに聞いてみるか。彼女に何も言わず、出て行くことは無いだろう」とカレンが言った。  
「ええ、夜中に抜け出そうとしても彼女に見つかるはずよ」とエレミアは言ってクスリと笑った。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> つじつま合わせに一苦労。何もかもフェンリスが悪いんや～～。


	5. Chapter 5

エレミア達がキャビンを出たとき、ちょうど向こうからやって来たブルが手を振った。  
「なんだ、司令。ボスの顔を見に来たか？」とブルがニヤリと笑って言い、カレンが苦笑して答えた。  
「まあそんなところだ。ケンリック教授は……」  
「教授ならちびっ子と一緒に出かけた。俺達はそれを、ボスに伝えに戻るところだった」とブルが言いながら、エレミアの隣に立つエルフに興味の視線を向けた。

「フェンリス！　元気そうだな、いつこっちに来たんだ、ええ？　スタークヘイブンでヴェナトリの連中をやっつけてたんじゃ無いのか」とヴァリックが嬉しげな声で言い、エルフも微かに笑みを浮かべた。  
「手紙をありがとう、ヴァリック。ここにはケンリック教授の護衛として来た」  
「ああ、そりゃあ良い事だ。あの教授と来たら、まるで檻に閉じ込められた熊だったからな。ブル、彼はフェンリス。俺のカークウォール時代からの友人だ。いつもこんな渋い面だが、いいやつだぜ」

「ジ・アイアン・ブル、クナリの密偵だ。よろしくな」とブルが真面目な顔つきで言い、戸惑う様子のフェンリスに一転して大きく笑った。  
「本当よフェンリス、彼はベン・ハスラスの一員で、審問会に協力してくれているの」とエレミアは彼に説明した。  
「彼らは敵に回せば恐ろしいが、強力な味方ともなるだろう。審問会にとっては良いことだ」とエルフが頷いて言った。

「おいヴィント、出掛けるぞ」とブルが少し後ろで需品隊員と話をしていたドリアンに声を掛けた。そちらを見たフェンリスの肩が、微かに強ばったように彼女は思った。  
「今行くよ。僕の靴を直して貰わないと……」と言うとドリアンが、雷光の魔法が込められた自慢の杖を背中に止めながら振り返った。  
「メイジか」とエルフの戦士が、低い警戒するような声音で言い、それを聞いたドリアンが明るく笑った。

「ああ、ここにもまた典型的な南部人がいるようだね。僕はドリアン・パヴァス、お察しの通り、テヴィンター出身のメイジだ。だけど、マジスターではない」と言った男の目が、ふと何かを思い出すような光を帯びた。  
「君は……もしかして『あの』フェンリスか？　リリウムを全身に埋め込まれた実験体、セヘロンでの戦闘中に行方不明となり、マジスター・ダナリアスが滑稽な程熱心に捜索を続けていたという」  
「そうだ。俺はやつの首をこの手で掻ききった。必要とあれば、何度でもやってやる」

その声に潜む明らかな敵意に、エレミアは戸惑いながら長身のエルフの顔を見あげ、憎悪に歪む表情に驚いた。あるいは、彼は帝国で奴隷だったのかも知れない。  
彼女はデーリッシュ氏族のファーストとして、かつてのエルフ帝国とアーラサンの滅亡、そしてデイルズへの長征に至るテヴィンター帝国との相克の歴史を良く知っていたが、その一方で彼女の氏族と今のテヴィンター帝国とは全くと言って良い程関わりは無かった。だが、もし彼が今の帝国からの逃亡奴隷だとしたら、メイジを憎むのはある意味当然だったろう。

ドリアンが大きく頷いて言った。  
「ああ、なるほど。実に、あの男にふさわしい最後だね。フェンリス、テヴィンターのメイジ全てが彼の仕業を賞賛していたとは思わないでくれ。僕も、そしてマジスターである僕の父も、彼の実験には反対だった。あいにくと、彼の方が地位が上でね。カークウォールでの『事故死』の知らせを聞いて、閉じられた扉の向こうで喜んだ人々が大勢居たのは、間違い無い」

「フェンリス、ドリアンはあの戦乱中、古の者の手下となったマジスターの手からエレミアを救い出したメイジだ。その後も審問会に大いに協力してくれている。私の言うことが、信用出来ないか？」とカレンが静かな声で言い、エルフの戦士が意外そうな表情を見せたが、やがて小さく溜息を付いた。  
「判った。だが警戒はさせて貰う」

「その手を光らせて僕の心臓を抜き取らない限り、好きにしてくれてかまわないよ」とドリアンが苦笑するように言った。注意深く彼らを見守っていた様子のブルが、フェンリスに向かって言った。  
「メイジを警戒するのは当然のことだ。だがドリアンは、俺が背中を預ける男だ。彼の邪魔はしないでくれ」

フェンリスがそれを聞いて、黙って頷いた。彼の黒一色の革鎧に覆われた脚をパタパタと叩いて、ヴァリックが言った。  
「こいつらは大丈夫だ。安心して良いぜ。さあ、ケンリック教授に会いに行くんならさっさと行こうじゃ無いか。ハーディング隊長と一緒に、北にある大きなテヴィンター遺跡に出かけたって話だ。こっからじゃあ、大分走らなきゃな」  
彼の言うとおりだったから、彼女は他の人々と一緒に厩に向かった。

他の人々は既に自分用の馬を決めていたから、フェンリスとエレミアだけが厩の中に入った。彼の肩から力が抜けたことにエレミアは気付いた。どうやら、大勢の人々と賑やかに交わるのが好きな性質ではないようだった。エルフが微かな笑みを浮かべて何頭かの馬を見比べた。馬たちも耳をピンと前に向け、興味津々と言った様子で彼を見守っていた。  
「どれも良い馬のようだ。綺麗な骨格をしているし、悪い癖も無い」  
エレミアはそれを聞いて、自分がほめられたように嬉しくなった。  
「ええ、ここに居る馬はマスター・デネットが選び抜いた馬だから。それほど脚は速くなくても、素直な良い子ばかりよ」

彼が、軽量種の葦毛の前で立ち止まった。  
「これにしよう」と彼が言い、エレミアは頷いて厩の助手を呼んだ。彼が小さな出っ張りのある軽い馬具を手早く付けると、エルフに手綱を渡した。こういった馬具は長い距離を全速力で走るのには不向きだったが、ここのように川沿いの障害物を始終乗り越えたり、険しい坂道をゆっくり上り下りするときには使い勝手が良かった。

エレミアも自分の馬を出して貰い、やがて一行は走り出した。フェンリスの乗馬の腕は相当なもので、滑らかに進む姿は長年の鍛錬を思わせた。  
「さっきも思ったが、随分上手に乗るものだな、フェンリス。一体どこで練習した？」とカレンが感心したように言った。彼はカークウォールで長い間馬に乗らなかったせいで、「勘を取り戻す」までは随分と苦労したようだった。

「スタークヘイブンで練習した。セバスチャンが、この国では馬が必須だと言って」  
「ほう！　するってーと、まだ数年も経ってないのか？」とヴァリックが驚いたように言った。エレミアにしてみれば、ドワーフの彼が馬に乗れる方がむしろ驚きだったが。  
「正確には二年だ。大人しい老婦人……老馬で馬場をぐるぐる回るところから始めて、去年位からようやく速い馬にも乗れるようになった」と彼がはにかむように言い、エレミアは感心した。本当だとしたら、よほど馬との相性が良いのだろう。

次のキャンプに到着したのは昼過ぎで、彼らはここで馬を降りると軽食を食べ、すぐに歩き出した。この先は街道も崩れ果て、湿地帯と断崖に張り付くように作られた道を上り下りしながら徒歩で進むしか無かった。幸いそれほど距離は無く、やがて目当ての遺跡が見えてきた。

この遺跡はテヴィンター帝国時代、つまりアメリデンの時代より遙か昔に作られたものだった。エレミア達はフロストバック盆地に来てすぐ、ここを通りかかっていたが、その時はただの遺跡だと思って見過ごしていた。ケンリック教授は、何故またわざわざここを訪れようと思ったのだろうか？

* * *

「やあ審問官、皆おそろいでどうしたのかな？」  
大きな扉の前に屈み込んだケンリック教授が、心ここにあらずと言った様子でちらりと彼女達の方を振り返った。  
「あなたの護衛を連れてきたのよ、教授」  
「僕の護衛？」と彼が驚いた声で言うと、背を伸ばして彼らの方に振り向いた。  
「ええ！　ハーディングはあなたの護衛が仕事じゃあ無いの、生憎だけど」と彼女はクスリと笑って言った。この教授のしつこさに負けて、ハーディングが一緒にここに来たのだろう。

「ヴェイル大公から教授の護衛をするよう命じられた。俺はフェンリス」とエルフの戦士が言い、教授が笑顔を浮かべて握手の手を差し出した。  
「おお、おお。さすが大公殿下だ、よろしく」  
フェンリスが握手の手を無視して小さく頭を下げ、教授は戸惑った様子だったが、またすぐに元見ていた扉の方に注意を戻した。  
「この扉は明らかに特異だ。この遺跡は古代テヴィンター様式だが、この扉に刻まれた紋様は、さらに新しい時代なのは間違いない。あるいはアメリデンの頃の……」と言いかけて、突然思い出したように、また振り返った。

「フェンリス、早速だが、私の助手をメインキャンプに連れ戻ってくれないか？　君が居るとなれば、明日からでも本格的な調査を再開したい。今日のところは皆居てくれる様だからね」  
「居るとは言わなかったと思ったがな」とヴァリックが小さな声で呟いた。  
「どこにいる？」  
「さっきのキャンプから東に、テヴィンター街道に昇る道がある。そこを道なりに北に進んだところだ。目立つ遺跡だから、すぐに判る」  
「判った」というと、フェンリスが淡々と馬に乗って来た道を戻っていった。初めて来た場所だというのに、道が判るかと尋ねるのも気が引ける程、素早い行動だった。

「それで教授、この扉を調べるためにここに？」とエレミアは尋ねた。  
「もちろん、この扉の中にある物を調べたいのだ。以前の調査結果をまとめていて、この扉に刻まれた紋様の特異性が見えてきた。だが、どうやっても開かなくてね」  
「鍵が掛かっているのか？」とさっきの言葉を余所にいそいそとヴァリックが馬から下りると、扉を見て唸った。  
「鍵穴が無いぞ。こいつはドワーフ製じゃあねえな」  
「隠し錠かしら？」  
「いいや、地上でそんな面倒な手間は掛けない」

「これは一種の障壁だね。メイジでないと開けない仕組みだ。ほら、こっちから見ると微かにヴェイルが歪んでいるだろう」と彼らの側で扉を見つめていたドリアンが言い、エレミアも彼と同じように見て気がついた。ごく薄い、しかし強固な障壁が扉全体を覆っていた。  
「メイジか、うーむ、そうするとやはり……いいや。テヴィンター帝国以外にもメイジはいた」  
「その通りね」と彼女はクスリと笑った。  
「この周囲を捜して見ましょう。何か鍵になるものが、見つかるかも知れない」

* * *

フェンリスは最後に訪れた樹上のキャンプに戻ると、衛兵に教授が言ったテヴィンター遺跡の場所を確認してからそちらに馬を向けた。馬の足下は、すぐに頑丈な石造りのテヴィンター街道に変わった。彼は今のテヴィンター帝国にも、そこの人々にもひとかけらの好意も抱いていなかったが、彼らが過去においてテダス全土を支配し、数百年に渡って残る街道を敷いたのは紛れもない事実だった。

そしてあのテヴィンター出身のメイジの言葉を、彼は考えていた。ダナリアスの「実験」を、全てのマジスターが賞賛していた訳では無いというのは、本当だろうか？　もしそうなら……

彼のとりとめの無い思考を、突然の叫び声が遮った。彼は一瞬で頭を切り換え、身をかがめて馬を走らせた。すぐに四角い壁に囲まれた建造物が見え、その壁の向こう側で、小さな姿がダガーを振り回して大クモと戦っていた。

彼は馬上で大剣の留め金を外すと、馬で駆け寄りながらクモをすくい上げるように断ち切った。馬を止めて振り返ったフェンリスの眼に、驚いたように彼を見上げるエルフ娘の姿が映った。  
「あら、私一人で大丈夫だったのに」と言うと、その娘が明るい笑顔を見せた。

「どうかな。こんなところで何をしている？」  
「あなたこそ！　私はオーレイ大学の助手で、ここには学術調査のために来ているのよ」と彼女が誇らしげに言い、彼は唖然としてその良く日に焼けた、小柄なエルフ娘を見直した。額に入れ墨は無かったからシティ・エルフだろうか。彼女はダガーを腰帯に戻すと、途中で置いたらしい弓を慣れた手つきで背中に背負った。

「君が、大学の助手？」と言ってから、彼は審問官が言っていたことをようやく思い出した。すると、彼が探していた人物に違いない。  
「ええ！　エルフが助手ではいけない？」というと、娘はまた笑った。  
「いや、そんなことは無い」  
彼は剣を収めると、周囲の石造りの遺跡を見回した。柱の様式は彼の見慣れたもので、そこここに特徴のある紋様が彫り込まれていた。

「古代テヴィンターの遺跡だな、アンドラステ教会時代以前の……すると君は、その時代の研究者か？」  
「あら！　素晴らしいわ、一目でわかる人はそんなに居ないのよ。あなたも学者？」  
「いや、違う。だが俺はテヴィンター出身だ」  
「凄い！　何て幸運なの、これ読める？」というと、娘がいきなり彼の手を取って引っ張った。その瞬間彼のリリウムの紋様が青白い光を放ち、彼女が驚いて手を放した。  
「まあ、ただの入れ墨だと思っていたわ。素敵ね」

彼の全身に刻まれたリリウムの紋様は、少年だった時代にかつての主人が魔法で彫り込んだものだった。その凄まじい苦痛に彼はそれ以前の記憶を失い、主人に与えられた名前と紋様を一生背負って生きることとなった。それのことに触れられると普通なら不愉快に思うところだったが、若い娘の生き生きと動く琥珀色の瞳には恐れも嫌悪もなく、ただ純粋な驚きだけがあったから、彼は苦笑するほか無かった。

「いきなり掴むのは止めてくれ。何の話だ？」  
「そう！　これなの、多分古代文字だと思うんだけど……」  
フェンリスは無論古代テヴィンター文字など読めなかったが、娘の示す先にある、石の壁に刻まれた模様には見覚えがあった。マジスターが良く使うルーンの一種で、魔力を掛けるか特殊な炎で炙ると、何らかの情報が得られるはずだった。

「これは文字ではない。マジスターが刻み込んだルーンだろう。そっちのメイジに聞くのだな」と彼は言ったが、オーレイにテヴィンター様式のルーンが解読できるメイジが居るとは思えなかった。  
「あら！　良かった、解読に無駄な時間を掛けるところだった」というと、娘が明るく笑って言った。  
「読めなくても良いのか？」  
「私はアメリデン審問官の友人達の記録が残っていないか、調べに来たの。古代テヴィンターは関係無いもの。ところで、あなたは？　私はコレッテ、オーレイ大学で……あ、さっき言ったわね」

「俺はフェンリス、ケンリック教授の護衛にスタークヘイブンから来た。すると君があの教授の助手だな」  
「ええそうよ。良かった、あなたのような人が来てくれて。ベースキャンプに閉じ込められて、もう教授がカリカリしていたの、まるで冬眠前の熊みたい」と彼女がまた笑うと、ふと首を傾げた。

「そう言えば、あなたの噂を聞いたことがあるわ」  
「俺の？」  
彼は驚いて目を瞬かせた。どうやら彼の名前は、意外と広く知られているようだった。  
「ええ。カークウォールのチャンピオンと共に戦う、エルフの戦士だと。それを聞いて、私、一度会ってみたいと思っていたの」  
「……なら望みは叶った訳だ」

「予想とは少し、違っていたけど」と言って、彼女が彼の眼を真っ直ぐに見て微笑んだ。  
「どんな風に？」  
「もっと、怖い人だと思ってたの。噂では、生きた人の身体から心臓を引き抜くとか……」  
「それは、本当のことだ」  
「でも敵に対して恐ろしい人は、味方にすれば頼もしい人でしょう？　教授もきっと心強いわ」

「俺は……」  
セバスチャンに頼まれただけだ、と言いかけて、彼は言葉を切った。娘の真っ直ぐな視線が妙にあの審問官を思い出させ、素っ気ない対応がためらわれた。  
「それが、俺の仕事だ」  
「それに、さっきも助けてくれてありがとう。本当はちょっと怖かったの」  
彼はほんのり耳が赤くなるのを感じて、慌てて手を振ると娘から顔をそらせて立ち上がった。どうも、この良く笑う娘と一緒に居ると調子が狂うようだった。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には少しばかり大人向けの表現が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

崩れかけた遺跡の壁に、ヴェイルファイアの燭台があった。エレミアがそれに炎を灯すと、教授が驚いて眼を見張った。  
「素晴らしい！　それは魔法の炎か？」と彼が大胆にも炎に手を伸ばし、全く熱くない事にさらに驚いたようすだった。  
「ええ。でも燭台があれば誰でも使えるわ」というと、彼女はその炎を持って扉の方へ向かった。

「ああ、やっぱりあったね」とドリアンが頷いて言い、彼女が炎を扉に向けてかざすと、氷が溶けるように、扉の障壁がするすると解けた。この扉を封じた者が誰であれ、後で再び開けることを予定していたに違いなかった。教授がいそいそと走り込もうとしたが、ブルとハーディングが教授の腕を両方から捕まえた。  
「中を確認してからよ」と言うエレミアの声に彼が渋々頷いた。

その小さな部屋の壁は様々な装飾で埋まっていたが、危険な物は無いようだった。文字通り足踏みしていた教授が飛び込むと、微かな明かりに照らされた像に眼を見張った。  
「この神像は明らかにアンドラステ信仰を示している。もっとも古い時代の、教会が成立するよりさらに前の時代の物だ。素晴らしい、アメリデンの時代の遺物に違いない」  
そう言った彼の顔が訝しげな表情を浮かべた。  
「だがこちらの像は……これは明らかにエルフの創造主に捧げたものだ。何という神だったか……ギ、何とか……」  
「ギラン・ナイン。全てのハラの母よ」とエレミアは答えた。

「そうだとも！　ギラン・ナインに違いない。だが彼はなぜアンドラステ信仰の神像と共に、ギラン・ナインに捧げる像を残したのか？」  
「彼？」  
「もちろん、アメリデンだ！」と教授が興奮した様子で手を振り回し、慌ててエレミアは一歩横にどいた。  
「彼以外に一体誰がこの盆地の、テヴィンター遺跡の中の、魔法に護られた扉の奥に、アンドラステに捧げる像を残す？　だがこのハラの像は……」  
「ひょっとして、彼の仲間にエルフがいたのでは無いかしら？」

「そう、そうだ！　レディ・メイジ、あの女性がエルフだったとしたら……他の仲間と違って、とりわけ彼女に関する記録が消え失せた理屈もそれで判る。教会はデイルズに対する聖戦の後で、シャターンを始め全てのエルフと初期アンドラステ教会との関わりを消し去ってしまったからね。実に、嘆かわしい」  
教授がいかにも学者らしく首を振って嘆いた。

「アメリデンが何も無しに、ここに彼の信ずる神の像を残したはずはないわ。何か大切な意味があるのよ、この遺跡に」と彼女は言った。  
「だが、一体それは何だ？」  
「さっきのタイルな、あれを解いたら判るんじゃないのか？」とヴァリックが言った。  
「いいやヴァリック、あれらは明らかに、古代テヴィンター時代の物だ。アメリデンの生きた時代とは違うよ」  
「まあやって見るさ。関係無くたって何か出てくるだろうよ」  
「封じられた化け物だったらどうする？」とドリアンが脅すように言い、暇を持て余すようだったブルが笑って答えた。  
「ふん、それはそれで、結構なことだ」

彼女達は結局翌日になって、ようやくそのパズルを解き終えた。このパズルを残したテヴィンター人は、一筆書きではなく対称性にこだわりがあるようだった。だがケンリック教授の言うとおり、テヴィンター時代に隠されたのだろう古ぼけた剣と装飾品が見つかっただけで、神殿の意味が読み取れるような手がかりは見当たらなかった。

「やっぱり駄目ね。一度戻って、スカイホールドの研究者に聞いてみましょう」  
「ああ、それが良いだろう」とカレンも同意した。彼女はややがっかりしたが、それでもアメリデン審問官が残した痕跡が発見出来たのは大きな収穫だった。遺跡を舐めるように観察しながらノートにメモを書き殴っていた教授を、また来るからと宥めて一行はキャンプへと引き上げた。今頃フェンリスもコレッテと共にベースキャンプに戻っているだろう。教授もこれからは、自由に調査に出掛けられることになった。

* * *

ベースキャンプに戻る教授をハーディング隊長に任せて、カレンはエレミア達と一緒に樹上のキャンプに戻った。彼はその小さな円形のキャビンを興味深く見渡した。窓から外を見なければ、ここが地上十数メートルだとは思えない快適な部屋だった。ただ所々で床板が、彼の歩みに合わせて危うげな軋み音を立てていたが。

窓際に、目立たないように紐に掛けられた彼女の下着をみて彼は思わず笑いながら指で突っつき、顔を赤らめたエレミアが抗議するように言った。  
「もう、触らないで！」  
「まだ自分で洗っているのか？」

審問官として、エレミアの身の回りのこと－暖炉の薪の補給から灰の始末、部屋の掃除に洗濯、便器の始末まで－はもちろん全て召使いが行っていた。自分のことは全て自分で行う氏族の生活とはかけ離れた環境に、最初の頃は彼女はどうにも居たたまれない様子だった。

家付きの奴隷が服を着せ、背中まで流してくれたと笑うドリアンはともかくとしても、カレンも騎士隊長になってからはずっと従卒が付いていたから、身の回りの世話を他人に任せるのは当然のことだった。

結局スカイホールドに移ってからしばらくして、カッサンドラがやんわりと「召使いが仕事をやりやすいようにするのは良いが、彼らの仕事を奪ってはいけない。お前の身の回りの世話をする事で、彼らは生計を立てて居るのだから」とエレミアに注意したと、後になって彼女から聞いた。それでも、下着だけは今でも自分で洗っている様子だった。

「すると君は、ここでずっと寝泊まりをしているのか？」  
「ええ、たまにはベースキャンプで寝ることもあるけど。ここは虫も来ないし快適よ」  
低い寝床に腰を下ろした彼女が、そう言って彼に笑いかけた。その愛らしい笑みと微かに誘いかけるような姿勢に、彼女の熱く柔らかな身体に対する欲望が急にこみ上げるのを感じて、彼はにんまりと笑うと彼女の側に座った。彼がいったんハラムシラルの駐屯地から戻るのと入れ違いで彼女がここに来ていたから、考えればおよそ一ヶ月半ぶりの再会だった。

司令官である彼は大抵スカイホールドに居るとしても、エレミアは今でも毎月のように遠征に出ていたから、二人がベッドを共に出来る夜はそれほど多くなかった。それに二人とも、夜遅くまで人々と話をしたり、報告書を読んでいることは珍しくなかった。

彼は報告書を読みながらベッドに入ろうとして、彼女にとがめられたことがあったが、結果として先に寝ている彼女の横に、後から滑り込む夜が多くなった。大体彼女はよく眠る方で、耳を引っ張りでもしない限り目覚めることはなかった。もっとも、朝は大抵彼の方が遅くまで寝ていたが。

彼女は一人息子のジョシュアに弟か妹を与えてやりたいようだったが、彼は反対だった。彼女が最初の出産の際に危うく死にかけた時の恐怖は今でも忘れられなかったし、エルフ基準で見ても安産型の体型ではなかった。それでヴィヴィアンに相談した彼女が、子を孕みにくくする効果の有る茶を毎日飲んでいた。カレンも一度だけ口を付けたことがあるが、酸味とえぐみのきつい、ひどい味の茶だった。彼女は自分で冷やして飲む事が出来たから、多少はマシかも知れないが。

氏族のファーストだった彼女の、薬草や鉱物に関する知識は深く広かったから、彼女にその方面の知識が無いと聞いて彼はすこし驚いた。しかし考えれば、大勢の子を持つことが当然とされる氏族ではあまり必要とはされない知識だろう。ヒューマンの、とりわけメイジ・サークルでは妊娠・出産に関わる研究がずっと進んでいたから、もし次の妊娠が判れば彼はいっそ彼女をジェイダーに送り、サークルのヒーラーに付きっきりで診て貰うつもりでいた。

また一方で、この夏には乳母のアイダに二人目の子が産まれる予定だった。アイダは彼の姪だったから、彼女の子供がエドとジョシュア二人の弟妹のように育つことでエレミアが納得してくれれば良いがと、そう彼は願っていた。

彼は赤みを帯びた金髪にキスをして、滑らかな髪の手触りを楽しむと指の間に絡め取り軽く引っ張った。彼女が笑いながら彼の手を叩いた。  
「行儀の悪い手！」  
その口調はまるきり彼女がジョシュアを叱る時と同じだったから、彼は面白くなって彼女の手首を掴むとそのまま押し倒した。

「俺はジョシュと同じか？」  
「そうよ、あの子が将来、女の子の髪を引っ張らないか心配」  
「相手を選ぶように言っておこう」  
「まあ！」  
呆れたような彼女の口にキスをすると、再び髪を撫で下ろして敏感な外耳をつまみ、彼女が口の中で小さく喘いだ。

* * *

彼の下で彼女が大きく喘ぐと、待ちきれない様子で両脚を腰に回し、彼のものに熱く濡れそぼった部分をきつく押しつけた。彼はもう一度彼女にキスをすると、身体を起こして彼女の伸びやかな脚を大きく開き、滑らかな熱い粘膜を深々と貫いた。ところが、彼が膝に体重を掛けた途端、寝床の細い架台が危うい軋み音を立てた。このまま身体を動かせば、本当に壊れそうだった。

「待って、何か、嫌な音がしない？」と彼女が驚いた表情で言った。  
「ふん、来た日に寝床を壊すというのは、さすがにまずいか」  
彼は苦笑したが、やがてふと思いついて彼女の身体をしっかりと抱えると、壁にもたれるようにしてくるりと上下を回転させた。

「……カレン？」と彼の上で彼女がターコイズ・ブルーの眼を大きく見張った。彼は小さく腰を動かしながら言った。  
「君の好きなように動いてみろ」  
「でも、私……」と戸惑うように言う彼女の腰を少し持ち上げると、膝を軽く叩いて体重を支えさせた。やわな寝床が不満の声を上げたが、どうやら大丈夫なようだった。彼の胸に小さな手を付いた彼女が、尖った小さめの耳の先まで真っ赤にして言った。

「これで、どうするの？」  
彼は思わず笑うと片手を伸ばし、彼女の白い胸を撫で上げた。子供を産んでからずっと大きくなった胸が柔らかく彼の手に触れ、小さく喘ぎ声を上げた彼女が無意識に腰を動かして、その刺激にさらに大きく喘いだ。下から見上げる彼女の、小さく開いたピンク色の唇と白い喉元が、実に扇情的だった。

やがて彼女は膝と両手で体重を支えつつ、ゆっくりと腰を振り始めた。小さく震える彼女の身体と絶え間ない喘ぎ声、まぶたをきつく閉じたまま時折意味の無いことを口走る様子が、彼女が強い快感を感じていることを示していた。

一方で彼自身に対する刺激は自ら腰を動かす時と違ってそれほどでも無く、ゆっくりと彼女の姿態を鑑賞する余裕があった。柔らかな白い胸とサーモンピンクの乳首、滑らかに引き締まった腹。彼自身の腰を挟んで揺れ動く白い太腿。素晴らしい眺めだった。

彼女はヒューマン女性よりも小柄でしかも痩せ形だったから、やろうと思えば彼は片手で彼女をなぎ倒し抑え込む－もちろん、魔法は全く別の話だった－ことが出来た。どうやら彼女も彼の下に組み敷かれることを喜んでいるように思えたから、二人の好みが合致するのは幸いだった。数週間前のことを思いだして彼はさらに興奮すると同時に、頭の片隅では全く別のことを考えていた。

彼は、というより世の中の多くの男性が、柔らかくしなやかな女性の身体を自分の下に抑え込むことを好んだ。下の女性のもがく身体、紅潮する顔に潤んだ瞳も、視覚と触覚の双方から男の興奮をさらに高めた。あるいは涙を流し、悲鳴を上げる女を好む男もいるだろう。程度の問題はあるにせよ、自分にもその傾向があることを彼は充分自覚していた。

一方でその姿は、互いの命を賭けて戦う戦場で二人が取っ組み合う姿と奇妙によく似ていた。相手の動きを封じ込め、手足の自由を奪い、剣で、あるいは自らの手で相手の命を奪う、極限の興奮状態。下になった者は悲鳴を上げて全力で抗い、上の者は安堵と勝利の快感に酔う。

恐らくこの奇妙な相似が一部の男性の精神に影響し、唾棄すべき暴行に至らしめるのだろう。彼の脳裏に、誰とも知れぬ男に組み敷かれ抗うエレミアの姿が浮かび、彼は自らの想像にカッとなって彼女の白い胸を掴んだ。俺のものだ。

彼女が小さく悲鳴を上げると首を振り、彼は慌てて手を放すと、宥めるように胸から滑らかな背中を撫で下ろした。彼女の動きが急に激しさを増し、やがて喘ぎながら背中を大きく反らせた。彼女自身の熱い粘膜が不規則に収縮して彼のものを締め付け、二人の身体がこれ以上ない程密着した部分から、さらに熱い液体が溢れ出た。

彼も大きく唸ったが、彼女の白い身体がバランスを崩して後ろに反り返り、彼は腰のくびれを両手で掴むと引き起こした。彼女が激しい息を付きながら前に倒れ、彼の上半身に覆い被さった。彼は大いに幸せな気分で、髪に手を差し込むと尖った耳の先をつまみ、彼女が身体を震わせた。

「……待って、カレン」  
「駄目だ」というと、彼はやわな寝床に出来るだけ負担を掛けないよう、小さく腰を動かした。とりわけ敏感な部分がその動きで刺激されたようで、彼女が小さく悲鳴を上げて頭を振ろうとしたが、彼は頭を掴んで動きを妨げた。自由に両手が使えるのもこの姿勢の利点だった。

喘ぐ彼女の吐息がこそばゆく肩に掛かった。彼女の髪を引っ張って顔を上げさせると、彼は紅潮した顔を見つめながら、弾力のある白い尻を両手で掴んで大きく揺り動かした。彼女の上げる悲鳴と喘ぎの入り交じった声が彼の耳にこだまし、彼は唸りながら勢いよく腰を突き上げた。

* * *

カレンはキャビンから出ると、青々とした木々の向こうから射し込む朝日に目を細めた。この寒冷な地方では、夏といえども明け方の空気はひんやりとしていた。  
「よう、司令」と短いはしごを登ってきたブルが声を掛けた。  
「おはよう、ブル」と彼は笑みを浮かべて答えた。あたりを見渡して誰かを捜しているようだったブルが、彼に向けて片方の眉をつり上げた。彼も同じ表情を返してやり、やがて二人の男は笑い出した。

「今日はボートで教授と島に行く予定だが、お前さんはどうする？」とまだ笑いながらブルが尋ねた。  
「よければ同行しよう。私がここに居ては兵士達が気詰まりな様だからな」と彼は答えた。彼はハラムシラルから第二連隊を離しておく口実にくっついてきただけだったから、部隊の指揮はマロリック連隊長に任せておけば良かった。  
「了解だ。朝飯を食ったらリフトに来てくれ、あまり遅くならないようにな」とニヤリと笑ってクナリが言うと、再びはしごを下りていった。


	7. Chapter 7

カレンの一行は、石熊砦から少し離れた船着き場でケンリック教授達と合流した。彼はフェンリスと交代でボートを漕ぎ、空の女神の持ち物だというその島へと向かった。夏の朝の海は爽やかに美しく、澄み切った海面の下には彼らのボートから逃げ出す小魚が見えた。縁から身を乗り出したエレミアが海面に手を入れて水しぶきを立て、彼の方を振り返って笑った。愛する妻と友人達と共に休暇旅行に来た気分で、カレンは大きく笑った。

しかし彼の良い気分はその島に上陸した途端霧散した。彼の肌にもピリピリと感じられる程のヴェイルの歪みと、周囲に飛び交う何かが、島の雰囲気を重苦しい物としていた。  
「海風と……妙だな、コショウの臭いがするぞ？　眼がちかちかするのは俺だけか？」  
「それはねブル、君の精神がここに無数に飛び交っている精霊の影響を受けている印だよ。泉から水を汲み出すように、君の心から涙を呼び出しているんだ」

「ふん！　お前に聞くんじゃ無かった」とブルが心底嫌そうな顔をした。  
「この島に裂け目がいくつあるか賭けようじゃないか。僕は二つだ」  
ドリアンが杖を持ちなおすと、わざとらしい明るい声で言った。  
「三つ」とブルが唸り、フェンリスが周囲に油断無く目を配った。

「ヴェイルの歪みもそうだけど、この精霊の数は普通じゃないわ」  
エレミアが、彼には見えない何かの姿を避けながら言った。  
「少なくとも、敵対的では無いようだが……」  
彼は海岸沿いの、ぼろぼろのテントを覗き込み、そこの白骨に眉をひそめた。精霊に殺されたので無いとしたら、彼らの死因は何だ？  
「僕には何も見えないよ？　とにかく、あの建物に行ってみよう」とケンリック教授が言うとスタスタと先に立って歩き出し、慌てて彼は後を追った。この教授は鈍感なのか剛胆なのか、あるいは両方かも知れなかった。

小高い丘の上にあるその建物に近づくにつれて、メイジ二人が顔を見合わせた。  
「裂け目じゃあなさそうだね？」とドリアンが、そのぼろぼろの建物から微かに見える光を眺めて言った。  
「何かしら。何か変よ、とても人工的な感じがするわ」  
「人が作った裂け目か？」と彼は驚いて聞いた。  
「いいえカレン、裂け目じゃ無いわ。だけど凄くヴェイルが薄くなっている」

石造りの基礎と数本の柱だけが残るその建物に、彼らは静かに接近した。フェンリスが大剣を背から外して構え、ブルとカレンも剣を抜いた。しかし、その光の全体が見えるところまで来ても、悪魔が飛び出して来る様子は無かった。  
「これは……何かしら」  
エレミアが柔らかく緑に輝く半球形の光を見つめて言った。その中には、奇妙に綺麗な姿の白骨死体と、その人物の物らしき寝袋があった。

「一種の障壁というか、封印だね。ミンラサスに人や物を長く封じ込める魔法を研究しているエラスセニスというマジスターが居た、あの動乱の前後に消息不明となってしまったが。彼の封印は、動物を生きたまま何年も封じ込めることが出来たというよ」とドリアンが彼らに説明した。

「じゃ、この骨が生きてるってのか？」とヴァリックが言い、ドリアンが笑って手を振った。  
「いいや、まさか。死んだ者は死んだままだよ。だけど時と共に消え去るのを防ぐことが出来る。帝国街道を築いたかつてのメイジ達は、街道が崩れるのを防ぐために同じ魔法を使っていた。そういう有益な魔法が忘れ去られてしまったのは、実にもったいないね」

「この封印を解くことは出来るかな？」とケンリック教授がエレミアの方を見て言い、彼女が頷いた。  
「出来ると思うわ。解いた方が良いでしょうね、ここのヴェイルの歪みは酷いものだから。精霊達が引き寄せられているのも、あまり良いことでは無いし」  
そういうと、彼女がそっと左手を伸ばし、やがて微かな光が封印に向かって伸びた。次の瞬間封印が弾け飛ぶように消え、閃光が彼らの目を瞑らせた。

「エレミア？　エレミア、どうした？」  
カレンは不安に駆られて、茫然と立ちすくむ彼女の肩に手を掛けて揺さぶった。  
「今のは何だったのかな？　光の中に誰かが一瞬見えて、居なくなった」とドリアンが訝しげに言った。  
「あなたには聞こえなかった？　タラナを護って……」  
そう言いかけた彼女が首を振った。  
「封印を解いた者にしか、聞こえないのでしょうね」

そういうと、彼女がアメリデン審問官の恋人だったタラナという女性と彼女の死、その後この場所を護った精霊について語った。タラナはアメリデンと共に戦って重傷を負った後にこのキャンプに戻り、眠りながら彼の戻りを待ち続けたが、ついに生き延びることは出来なかった。

その精霊は恐らく、アメリデンの元に戻れなかった彼女の哀しみに引き寄せられた、慈悲の精霊だろうとカレンは思った。コールが、かつて生きていたコールというメイジの苦しみに引き寄せられ、彼の姿形を取って現れたように。そして彼らが戦ったのがアヴァー族の冬の神、ドラゴンの姿で顕れたハコンだった。

「ハコンの様な強力な精霊は、彼女に昼も夜も大きな恐怖と苦痛を与えたはずだ。それでも、彼女はアメリデンに従って戦った」とドリアンが言った。  
「やつが彼女の居ないところで死んじまうことを考えたら、付いて来るしか無かっただろうさ」  
ヴァリックが静かに言い、カレンは彼女の肩を掴んだ手に思わず力を込めた。彼の手をそっと押さえたエレミアが、白骨死体の手に握られていた小さな金属製の筒を取り上げた。中には驚く程良く保存された羊皮紙が、丁寧に丸められて入っていた。

> _「この指令書を見る者に告げる_
> 
> _この指令書を持つ者、シーカーズ司令官である審問官アメリデンは、オーレイ皇帝コーディラス・ドレイコン陛下の公式命令に従い、フロストバック盆地を訪れる者である_
> 
> _彼は至聖の帝国の安寧に関わる極めて重大な任務にあり、故にオーレイの人々の生命を魔法とそれ以外の脅威から護ろうとする彼らの努力に最大限の尊重を払うべし_
> 
> _審問官および彼の同行者にはあらゆる支援を与えよ、また彼の求むるあらゆる助力を惜しんではならない_
> 
> _メイカーのご加護が彼にあらんことを_   
>  _コーディラス・ドレイコン一世」_

ケンリック教授がその古めかしいオーレイ語で書かれた文書をすらすらと読み上げた。  
「アメリデンがここに来たのは、ドレイコン皇帝の命令だった」とエレミアが言った。  
「そう、だがその記録は何故かオーレイに残らなかった、ふーむ」  
「それはおかしいわ、だって古の審問会はこの時代にアンドラステ教会の一部となったのでしょう？　その審問官と皇帝との繋がりを誇るならともかく、隠す理由はオーレイには無いはずよ」

「ああ、ああ。君の言うとおりだ。おかしいな、偶然にしても……」と教授が首を振った。  
「記録が残っていると不都合な誰かが、アメリデンとドレイコン、そしてハコンとの関わりだけを選んで消した」とブルが言い、皆も頷いた。  
「そう考えるのが妥当だな。だが誰だ？」とカレンは言ったが、ここで考えても結論は出　ないように思えた。

「この記録がもし……いや、もちろんこれが真実に違いない。これはアメリデンについて語られていた通説を覆す大発見だ！　キャンプに戻って、もっと詳しく話を聞かせてくれ、審問官」と教授が興奮したように言うと、エレミアから筒を受け取って羊皮紙を大事にしまい込んだ。  
「この骨はどうする？　タラナの遺体だ、たとえ八百年前の物だとしても……」とヴァリックが言った。

「埋葬する前に調査させてくれ。レディ・メイジ、いやタラナが何歳で亡くなったのか、ヒューマンだったのかエルフだったのか、それすら判っていないんだ」と教授がコレッテの顔を見て言い、助手が頷いた。  
「顔の骨を見れば人種は特定出来ます。歯と脚の骨を調べれば、およその年齢も判るでしょう。タラナさんの遺体を傷つけることはありません」  
「そうね」とエレミアが頷いて言った。  
「彼女も、出来る限りの事を私達に伝えたいと思っているでしょう」

その小屋を出た途端、フェンリスが警戒の表情を浮かべて剣を抜いた。  
「近づいてくる。多い」  
「何も見え……いや」とブルが言いかけて言葉を切ると、やはり剣を抜いた。その小高い丘の下から、テンプル騎士団と似た服装の人々が彼らを取り囲むように近づいてきた。炎定教団だった。

「ケンリック教授、手に入れた物と一緒に来て頂こう。それは我らに属すべき物」  
彼らから数メートルの位置で立ち止まると、先頭の男が尊大な口調で彼らに言った。  
「僕が？　冗談じゃない」と教授が驚いたように言い、エレミアが声を張り上げた。  
「なぜ彼を狙う？」  
「我らこそ真のシーカーズ、そしてアメリデンこそ真の審問官。貴様のような紛い物ではない。八百年の昔に封じられた、かの審問官を蘇らせることが我らの使命。ケンリックはその道具に過ぎん」

「封じられた？　彼は八百年前に死んでいるわ」  
「愚かな。メイカーの御意志に背き、紛い物の預言者を信ずる教会に与することを良しとせず、彼は自らを精霊と共に封じ込めた。その記録は、我ら真のシーカーズにのみ伝えられた」  
「その精霊が、ハコンという訳ね」  
「野蛮なアラマリ族にも多少の使い道はある。ハコンは彼らの崇める神、連中に貴様らの邪魔をさせ、我らがアメリデンを蘇らせる」

「それで、どうしようというの？」と言いながら、エレミアがフェンリスの方にちらりと視線を向け、エルフが教授とコレッテをその掘っ立て小屋の背後に押しやった。  
「真の審問官に率いられた我らが、この穢れた世界を焼き尽くす。そしてその灰の中から彼の真の御意志に従う、純化された正しき世界を新たに創造する、それこそが真の救世」  
何度も自分たちに言い聞かせているのだろう、まるで歌うような調子でその男が言った。

「こいつらも頭がおかしいようだな、ええ？」とヴァリックが大きな声で呟いた。  
「なんだか、しばらく前に同じような台詞を聞いた覚えがあるね？」とドリアンが冷笑を含んだ声で言い、ブルが唸るように答えた。  
「ふん、やつは少なくとも自力で神となろうとしていた。こいつらは八百年前の他人に頼るだけの、情けない連中だ」  
その声が聞こえたのかどうか、炎定教団の連中が一斉に攻撃を仕掛け、ドリアンが障壁を張った。

炎定教団のリーダーはカレン達の倍程の人数を従えていたが、彼らの使う技は結局テンプル騎士団のそれと同じだった。彼らの剣はカレンとブルの防御に跳ね返され、その後からエレミアとドリアンが氷と炎の猛攻を浴びせかけた。怯んだ相手が体勢を崩し、あるいは足止めを喰らう否やフェンリスの大剣が血しぶきを上げ、彼らの背後に回り込もうとした男はヴァリックに喉元を射破られて後ろに吹き飛んだ。

「退却！」  
血の吹き出す右腕を抑えながらリーダーの男が叫び、部下達も一斉にそれに従って防御しつつ退却した。ブルがちらりと彼の顔を見たがカレンは首を振った。ケンリック教授を守ることが第一の目的で、彼らの殲滅は審問会軍の仕事だった。

「やれやれ。夏の海で楽しいバカンスかと思ったのに、嫌な連中だね」とドリアンが溜息を付き、緊張の解けた皆が笑い声を上げた。  
「精霊に、八百年前の死体に、シーカーズのカルト教団だ。これより楽しいバカンスはそうは無いぜ？」  
「もう襲って来ないかな？」と教授がまだ不安げな様子で周囲を見渡し、エレミアが安心させる様に言った。  
「大丈夫でしょうね、少なくとも当分の間は」

* * *

エレミアが教授と話をする間、カレンはベースキャンプから少し離れた海岸沿いにキャンプを設営した第二連隊のところに行って、マロリック連隊長と炎定教団について話をすることにした。何しろ五百名からの人数が居たから、ベースキャンプには到底入りきらなかった。  
「すると連中は、結局シーカーズということですな」と中年の連隊長が言うと、ニヤリと笑った。  
「レッド・テンプラーの化け物より筋が良いですよ、司令。以前レディ・カッサンドラ……あーいや、教皇猊下に伺ったところでは、彼らの技はリリウムに関する物以外はテンプル騎士と同じとか。ですが念のため、メイジの隊は後衛に廻らせます」

彼の言葉にカレンは頷いた。マロリックはフリー・マーチズの元テンプル騎士で、あの動乱の最中も常に一番難しい戦場を部隊を率いて戦い抜き、カレンの右腕となっていた。ただ戦いの上手い指揮官というだけでは無く、昨年からのハラムシラルの難しい状況にも関わらず、駐屯地で騒ぎの一つも起こさせなかったことからも、彼に対する部下からの信頼の厚さが伺えた。

「ハーディングが集めた情報では、ハコンの連中が二百、ただしこれは子供や年寄りも含んでの数だ。それに炎定教団がおよそ百名。本拠地は北東の『ミンラサスの門』の向こうだ。門を開ける方法が見つかり次第、アヴァー族と協力して攻め込むことになるな」

その凍り付いた門は真夏にも溶けない魔法の氷と岩に覆われ、外からは扉にとりつくことさえ出来なかった。テヴィンターへの聖なる行軍の間もついに陥落する事の無かった帝国の首都の名をもじって、誰言うと無く「ミンラサスの門」と名付けられたとカレンは聞いていた。

「彼らは信頼出来るのですか？　元は同じアラマリ人でしょう」  
適当な疑問を投げかけてくれる部下は、何者にも代え難いものだった。カレンは小さく笑って言った。  
「スバラス族長はハコンの連中のことを『魚の頭に沸くウジにも劣る』と罵っていたな。そこは大丈夫だろう。ただ、ハコンの族長が居るという寺院の中については彼らにも情報がない」  
「了解です。寒さ対策が必要ですな」というと、連隊長が大仰に身体を震わせた。  
「夏でも日が陰ると、この冷やっこい風だ」  
「そうだな。ハコンの連中は、まるで冬服のような装備をしている」  
カレンの言葉に、連隊長も頷いて同意した。


	8. Chapter 8

エレミアはあの小屋で見た事を全てケンリック教授に語った。あの精霊はタラナの死を見守り、その後も彼女の意志を受け継いで封印の中に留まっていた。精霊には時間は関係無いとしても強力な封印がヴェイルを歪ませ、他の精霊達を引きつけていたのだろう。

「素晴らしい。これはまさに、アメリデンについて語られていた通説を全て覆す大発見だ！」  
「あなたは精霊の言葉を、その……学術論文を書くために使ってもかまわないの？　普通の人々は、フェイドの生き物の言葉なんて信用出来ないと考えるものよ」  
エレミアは不思議に思って尋ねた。

「もちろん場合によるね。だが審問官、私の目の前で君が、直接聞いた話だ。ましてやドレイコンその人の手による命令書があるとなれば、いや、これは立派な資料だよ。疑う余地は無い」  
「それなら良かった。タラナの言っていた、ハコンと戦った北の寺院というのは……」  
「もちろん、ハコンの顎の連中が本拠にしている、あのミンラサスの門の向こうにあるのだろう。ハコンのために祈りを捧げる寺院がそこにあると、スバラス族長も言っていたね」

そういうと、教授が立ち上がって独り言の様に呟いた。  
「彼女はもちろん、再びアメリデンの元に戻るつもりだった、となればあの門を開ける手段が必ずあるはずだ、だがどこに……」  
この教授は普段は物静かな人だったが、集中して考え事を始めると大きく手を振って歩き回る癖があったから、エレミアはそっと椅子を壁際に寄せた。「危ないから、大学の部屋でも燭台は全部壁際に寄せてあるんです、だから煤がひどくって」とはコレッテの言葉だった。

「タラナはメイジだった、しかも強力な……帝国が撤退して間も無い頃、遺跡は砦、街道は進軍の……そうだ！」  
突然の大声に彼女は驚いた。  
「あの遺跡だ！　アメリデンがアンドラステ像と、ギラン・ナインの像を捧げた……ほら、これを見てごらん」  
彼は自ら作った盆地の地図を、彼女に示しながら言った。  
「あの遺跡から、テヴィンター街道がミンラソスの門まで延びている。いや、当時は延びていたんだ。そしてこの線上に、点々と遺跡がある！　今までどうして気がつかなかったか……」  
そういうと、教授が外套を羽織り出て行こうとしたから慌てて彼女は止めた。

「教授、今から出たら着くのは夜になってしまうわ。明日の朝、皆と一緒に行きましょう」  
「おお、おお。そうだな、君の言うとおりだ」と微かに顔を赤らめた教授が、地図を持ったまま椅子に座り直した。  
「この前、あそこで君が点けてくれたヴェイルファイアだが、あれは誰でも使えるのか？」  
「ええ。燭台を灯すのは火炎魔法が使えないと駄目だけど、着いた火は誰でも扱えるわ」  
「どれくらい持つものかな？　その、燭台の炎は」

彼女は首を傾げた。  
「さあ、調べたことは無いけど……でもすぐには消えないわ、雨に濡れても大丈夫よ。本物の炎ではないから」  
「タラナが残した炎を、後から訪れた人々が使うことも出来た、という訳だ」  
「その通りね。あの遺跡が鍵となっているの？」  
「僕はそう信じる。あの遺跡の外にあった、奇妙な装飾を覚えているかな？」  
「あの、尖ったはさみを逆さまにしたような？」と彼女は尋ねた。いかにもテヴィンターらしい力強く刺々しい趣の構造物だったから、単なる装飾だろうと彼女達は考えていた。

「そうだ。あれとよく似た形の構造物が、遺跡と門を結ぶ街道上に点在しているんだ。それらが関係あるとすれば……いや、きっとそうだ。いいかね、アメリデンは初代皇帝ドレイコンのたっての依頼でハコンと戦うためにここに来た。あの命令書があれば、他の人々の助けも得ることが出来たに違いない。だが彼らは、何らかの理由で間に合わなかった」  
「当時もハコンの人々が低地人と戦ったというから、そのせいかもしれない」  
「そう。それでアメリデンは、テヴィンター遺跡、つまり彼らの砦にメッセージを残した。そして傷ついたタラナを寺院の外に送り出した。応援の人々の道案内とするために」

「応援者は海路で来ることになっていたのかも知れないわね、タラナが亡くなった場所からすると」  
「それはどうかな。審問官、当時はあの島の周囲は地上だったんだよ」  
「まあ、本当に？」  
「オーレイ大学に当時の海岸沿いの街道に関する記録が残っているが、今ではそこも海の中なんだ。海岸沿いに門があったろう？　あの先にずっと延びていた。当時は今よりもずっと寒く、海岸線はもっと先にあった、タラナの小屋よりもまだ沖の方にね。だから、彼女が街道沿いの小屋で応援者を待っていたと考えて、何もおかしくは無い」

八百年前、重傷を負い愛する人と離れて、一人オーレイからの助けを待ち続けたタラナの気持ちを思い、彼女は小さく首を振った。精霊に助けを求めたのも当然だったろう。  
「何か？」と教授が訝しげに尋ね、彼女は慌てて現代に心を戻した。  
「何でも無いわ、他の人たちにも、明日あの遺跡に行くと伝えておかないと」といって、彼女は立ち上がった。

「そうしてくれるとありがたい。こと魔法に関しては、君達だけが頼りだ」  
「ふふっ、どう致しまして。オーレイ大学にはメイジは居ないの？」  
「昔は居たらしいね、つまり、テンプル騎士団がヴァル・ロヨーに居た頃は。今は皆ジェイダーに行っているよ」  
「新しいサークルにも一度は行ってみたいのだけど、なかなか時間が取れなくて」

教授に見送られて、エレミアはキャビンを後にした。夕闇の降りてきたキャンプを見渡した彼女は、少し離れたテーブルでコレッテとフェンリスが二人、夕食を摂りながら話をしていることに気づいた。フェンリスにも明日の話をしておこうと近づき掛けた彼女は、ふと彼の顔に浮かぶ静かな笑みに気がついた。コレッテも嬉しそうに顔を輝かせて何か熱心に喋っていたから、彼女は微笑んで踵を返した。コレッテが教授から聞くだろうし、あの二人は意外と相性が良いようだった。

* * *

エレミア達は翌朝、早朝から馬を走らせて再びあのテヴィンター遺跡を訪れた。皆が見守る中、ケンリック教授自らヴェイルファイアを恐る恐る点して、遺跡の中のあらゆる場所を探した。恐らくタラナの力を借りてだろう、アメリデンが魔法でメッセージを記録したクリスタルが数個発見された。

 _～～その光、この世界を貫き彼女を導く道となるべし～～_  
「変容第十節の一」とカレンが言い、教授が大きく頷いた。  
「その通り。しかしまた何故彼はわざわざ、こんなありふれた聖歌を残したのか？」と教授が首を捻りながら、次のクリスタルを再生した。

 _～～そしてこれらの前を空虚な光が駆ける、あのミンラサスの門へと～～_  
「シャータン第十節の七、といっても君たちには馴染みが無いだろうね」と教授が説明した。  
「これは『不調和の聖歌』として近代アンドラステ教会の歴史から取り除かれた、エルフの戦士シャータンにまつわる聖歌の一節だ。間違いない！　この遺跡があの門を開ける鍵であると、後から来る人々に伝えるためのものだ」

「何とも回りくどいことだ」とブルが呆れたように言い、コレッテがクスリと笑って言った。  
「この当時、今よりも聖歌はさらに身近な存在でした。同じ信仰を共有する人々に残すメッセージとしては、良く出来ています」

 _～～冬と戦の神を封じよ、かのミンラサスの門の内に～～_  
「彼はハコンを、ミンラサスの門の中の寺院に封じるつもりだった。いや、本当に封じたのかも知れない。そしてそこが彼の最期の地となった」と教授は興奮した様子で言った。彼の長年の疑問がついに明かされる時が近づいたのだから、無理もなかった。  
「このクリスタルはテヴィンターのものだね。どうしてアメリデンが持っていたのかな」とドリアンが不思議そうに尋ねた。

「いや、いや。当時はテヴィンター帝国がこの地方から撤退して、まだ百年も経っていない頃だと言うことを忘れてはいけないよ」と教授が言った。  
「この砦には、あのタイルで隠された宝物の他にも、彼らが残していった装備が溢れていたに違いない。だからアメリデンはこの砦で最後の準備を整えた」  
「そして仲間達がハコンの連中をおびき寄せる間に、アメリデンとタラナだけがその寺院へ攻め入った。援軍を待つ時間は無かったのか」  
カレンが静かな声で言った。

「オーレイは第二次ブライトの最中だった。たとえドレイコン皇帝の命令でも、無いものは出せなかったろうね」と教授が首を振ると、次の装飾にヴェイルファイアを近づけた。これもクリスタルかと耳を澄ませた一同を、突然地響きのような振動が襲った。  
「なんだぁ？」  
「外からだ」  
フェンリスが駆けだし、他の人々も後を追った。

エレミアは目を見張った。入り口の正面にあった「はさみ」の刃が大きく開き、先端に彼女の雷光魔法に似た青白い稲妻が飛んでいた。  
「動いたのか！」とケンリック教授が言うと、反対方向に首を曲げた。  
「すると、これも動くかも知れないぞ」と言って、また遺跡の中に駈け込んだ。やがてエレミア達が見守る中、入り口の真上にあった最大のはさみが地響きと共に動き出した。頭上に岩の欠片がぱらぱらと降りかかり、やがてさっきと同じように刃の先端で稲妻が飛び始めた。

「どうかな？」  
「こっちのはさみも動いたわ」  
「素晴らしい！　これで、この仕組みを動かす準備が出来たことになるな」  
「でも、どうやって動かすの？」  
「それが、こいつじゃあねえかな」とヴァリックが、もう一方のはさみの下にあるテコのような棒をつついた。以前彼はその棒を動かしていたが、その時は何も起こらなかったのだった。

「やって見ましょう」とエレミアは棒を勢いよく押し下げた。その瞬間、強烈な雷光がはさみの刃の先端から空中に走り、一瞬遅れて轟音が周囲の山々にこだました。  
「あれを見て！」  
彼女は崩れたテヴィンター街道の向こうにある、もう一つの遺跡を指して言った。その遺跡にも、同じ雷光が光っているのが遠くからでもはっきりと伺えた。  
「間違い無い。これが、ミンラサスの門を開ける鍵だ」と教授が言い、皆も頷いた。

「この遺跡がその門まで続いているのね？」と彼女は教授に尋ねた。  
「そうだ、かつてのテヴィンター街道に沿っていくつかある。それを同じように動かしていけば……間違い無い」  
「だが、八百年前のものだろう。動くかどうか、判らんぞ」とブルが言ったが、ドリアンが首を振りながらはさみの方に手をやった。  
「テヴィンターの封印魔法だよ。当時の人々の魔法は今でも生きている、こうやってね」  
クナリが気に入らないと言うように唸ったが、それ以上は何も言わなかった。様々な功罪はあれ、古のテヴィンター帝国が一時はテダス全土を支配し、今でも残る街道を敷き詰めたのは間違い無かった。

「第二連隊に出動の準備をするように伝えよう。その後で私もミンラサスの門に向かう」とカレンが言い、彼女は頷いた。  
「そうね、石熊砦にも連絡をしたいのだけど」  
「そちらは俺が行こう」と言うと、フェンリスがコレッテの方に振り向いた。  
「君は審問官達から離れるな。教授も」と彼が言い、彼女が黙って大きく頷いた。

* * *

かつては全ての「鍵」を繋いでいただろう街道も、八百年後の今となってはあちこちで崩れ落ちていた。彼女達は結局その日一日中、盆地を走り回って鍵を作動させていった。ハコンの斥候が時折姿を見せたが、彼女らに襲いかかる様子は無くそそくさと引き上げて行った。

そしてミンラサスの門を望む最後の鍵を動かした途端、ひときわ強力な雷光が門を覆う魔法の氷に向かって走った。彼女らの見守る前で雷光が耳をつんざく轟音と共に氷の壁に突き刺さり、氷が溶けるというよりは弾け飛び、崩れ落ちた。

石熊砦の族長スバラスによれば、この扉の向こうにハコンの人々の住処と寺院があるということだった。確かに扉の上には彼らの見張りが居て、彼女が近づこうとすると弓で威嚇してきたから間違いは無かったが、不思議な事に彼らが出入りする様子は全く無かった。

夏の長い日が暮れた頃、仮のキャンプを設営した彼女達の元にフェンリスが戻って来た。  
「スバラス族長が、全ての戦士を門に向かわせると言っていた。到着は明日の昼だ」  
「ありがとう、フェンリス」とエレミアは礼を言った。戦士が小さく頷き、馬を連れて水飲み場の方へ向かった。  
「ハコンの連中と戦うとしても、炎定教団もこの中か？」とブルが尋ねた。  
「そうらしいわ。ただここから出入りしている様子はないわね」

「どこか山の中に目立たない通路があるのだろうな。ちびっ子の部下も全部を調べるわけにはいくまい」  
「お生憎様、全部見たわ。外からは入れなかったの」と突然声が聞こえたからブルがぎょっとして、とっさに脛を抱える様子にエレミアは思わず笑い出した。  
「ハーディング！　早かったのね」  
「司令官からの伝言です。第二連隊は明日の昼過ぎには到着する予定。冬服を着せるのに時間が掛かっているそうです」  
「石熊砦の人達もその頃に着くそうよ。後はカレンと相談するしかないわね」  
攻め込むにしても、どうやってあの扉を開けさせるかと、彼女は考え込んだ。彼女達は炎定教団と戦うだけでなく、その寺院に入ってハコン－アメリデンが八百年前に封じ込めた、冬と戦いを司る精霊－の召還を止める必要があった。

「どうぞ、審問官。皆様の分もあります」とコレッテがスープのようなものを入れた椀と、大きな草の葉で包んだビスケットを彼女に差し出し、エレミアは有り難く受け取った。彼女より少しばかり年下のこの娘は、いつも楽しげな笑い声を立てながらくるくると忙しく立ち回り、教授の手伝いと自分の調査を滞りなく済ませていた。オーレイの大学で嫌なこともあるだろうに、そんな様子は少しも伺わせない明るい姿だった。

コレッテがもう一杯スープを注いで、フェンリスのところに持って行くのを彼女は見るともなく眺めていた。やがて彼女の耳に娘の明るい笑い声と共に、フェンリスの低い笑い声が届いた。どんな人嫌いの人物でも、あの娘を嫌いになるのは難しいだろう。

* * *

次の日、彼女達は明るくなると同時に扉の周囲を偵察に向かった。弾け飛んだ氷は明らかに魔法によるもので、彼女が作る極低温の氷のようにしっかりとヴェイルを折り閉じた結晶は氷雪魔法の芸術品と言って良かった。しかし扉の上にはハコンの弓兵が警備し、射程距離に入るやいなや撃ってきたから、それ以上近づくのは難しかった。

やがて昼過ぎになり、第二連隊を従えたカレンが戻って来た。大勢の兵士の姿に目を見張るケンリック教授に向かってエレミアは言った。  
「教授、ここからはハコンの人々を巻き込んだ炎定教団と審問会の戦争になるわ。あなたの身の安全は、保証出来ない」  
「しかし……ここまで来て」  
がっくりした様子の教授がフェンリスの顔を見たが、エルフも黙って首を振った。

「教授、私達に戦争は無理です。キャンプに戻りましょう」とコレッテが訴えた。  
「そこの可愛い助手の言うとおりだ。俺達に任せて待っててくれ」とヴァリックが教授の顔を見て宥めるように言った。  
「どうか審問官、私のためにも死なないでくれ。君が居ないと最終章が書けない」と教授が言うと、渋々馬にまたがってベースキャンプへと戻っていった。

既に石熊砦の人々も到着していたから、彼らは小さな焚き火の側で打ち合わせを行った。  
「氷が溶けたとはいえ、あの門に直接攻撃を仕掛けるのは危険が大きい。ここには破城槌は無いからな」  
カレンがそう言って、皆もかがり火に照らされたミンラサスの門を見つめた。当然、炎定教団も彼らが攻めてくることを予想しているに違いなかった。

「何のために二本の腕があるんだい？　あの門を登りゃあ良いじゃないか」  
スバラス族長が大きく笑いながら言い、彼女は驚いて族長の顔を見た。  
「あの門を、あなたの戦士達が登って越えるというのね？」  
「そうさ、一番乗りのやつにはたんまり褒美をやるよ」と族長が笑い、周囲で聞き耳を立てていた砦の戦士達が歓声を上げた。

「それなら俺達が囮になろう。出来るだけ目立つ様に攻め込んで、連中を引きつける」とブルが言い、ドリアンが笑って頷いた。  
「花火なら任せてくれ」  
「よし。ブル達が攻撃を仕掛け、彼らの目を眩ます。その隙に石熊砦の戦士達が門を登って、中から扉を開ける。扉が開き次第、第二師団が突入だ」

「扉が開けば私達も中に入るわ。ハコンの召還を止めなくては」と彼女は言った。  
「君が行く必要は無い。そのための第二師団だ」とカレンが気に入らないと言う様子で言ったが、彼女は首を振った。  
「あなたの兵士達に、魔法の儀式が行われている寺院に攻め込ませる訳には行かないでしょう？」  
カレンが口を引き結んだ恐ろしい顔で彼女を睨み付けたが、今さらそんな顔を怖がる彼女ではなかった。  
「部隊の方は任せて下さい」とマロリックが、笑いを噛み殺す様に言った。  
「良いだろう。私も同行する」  
カレンが渋々というように頷いた。  
「作戦開始は真夜中だ。皆仮眠を取っておけ」

* * *

その夜は極大潮の前夜だった。真夜中、テダスの夜を明るく照らす二つの月がほぼ同時に西の空へと沈み、周囲は微かな星明かりだけの闇に包まれた。  
「行くぞ」とブルが声を掛けると、大声を張り上げながら走り出した。ドリアンの放った火の矢が巨大な門の頂上に突き刺さるやいなや、罵声と共に本物の矢が彼らに降り注いだ。エレミアの巨大な雷が稲妻となってハコンの弓兵達を襲い、彼らが慌てて逃げ惑う隙に、石熊砦の戦士達が先を争って門の下へ取り付いた。

「降りてきて戦え、この軟弱者！　お前らは魚に沸いたウジにも劣る糞虫だ！」とブルが大斧を振り回しながら大声を張り上げ、再び雨のように降る矢にドリアンが慌てて障壁を張り直した。もっとも、火と雷と、ヴァリックの放つ毒霧に目を眩まされた彼らの矢はほとんどが見当外れの方向を狙っていた。  
「きゃあーー、痛い、痛い！」とエレミアが大声を張り上げ、カレンは心臓の跳ね上がる思いで声の方を見た。彼女が笑いながら、彼の方を向いて小さく舌をだした。  
「そろそろ下がってもいいかな」とドリアンが訴え、ニヤリと笑ったブルが手を振ると皆一斉に退却した。

やがて彼らの見守る内に、扉の上でかがり火が一つ、二つと消えていった。  
「君の戦士達は、この暗さでも見えるのか？」  
カレンは族長に尋ねた。門の形さえ、もはや彼の眼には定かでは無かった。  
「ふふん、あいつらは夜の海でシャチを狩るんだよ。このくらい見えなくてどうするさ」  
スバラスが笑って言った。彼らを敵に回さなくて良かったと、カレンは内心胸を撫で下ろした。

地響きのような軋み音と共に、巨大な門が内側から開いた。カレンはマロリックに向かって頷き、彼が大きな松明に火を付けると、腹に響く大声で号令を掛けた。兵士達の一斉に上げる喚声と足音が岩山と扉にこだまする中、カレンもエレミアと共に走り出した。  
「あたしらの分も残しといてくれよ！」とスバラスが言うやいなや、彼らを追い越して走り出した。素晴らしい俊足だった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> えー次章が族長戦、アメリデンまでいけるかな？　そしてここでようやく半分です。マジですか。


	9. Chapter 9

エレミアはブルのすぐ後を小走りに進みながら周囲を見渡した。門の中は僅かなかがり火に照らされ、そこここで石熊砦の戦士達とハコンの人々が戦っていたが、ハコンの住処らしい家に目を向けた彼女は目を見張った。

一人の子供が小屋を覆う破れた毛皮にしがみつき、怯えた目で彼女を見つめていた。少年の薄い服はまるでボロ布で、突き出た手足も骨ばかりに痩せ細っていた。彼女は息子のことを思い出して胸が締め付けられるのを感じた。  
「可哀想に、ハコンの人たちは一体何を考えているの？」と彼女は思わず言った。アラマリ人が皆貧しい訳ではなかった。豊かな漁場と山の幸に恵まれた石熊砦には、肉も魚も薬草も溢れる程あったし、素朴ながらしっかりした家々の内壁には綺麗になめされた毛皮が張られ、シャチの油で作ったロウソクに暖かく照らされていた。

「族長は炎定教団にそそのかされて、ハコンの召還に躍起になってる。大人達は狩りをする代わりに審問会のキャンプに襲いかかる始末だ。ろくな食べ物も無いんだろうさ」  
ヴァリックが溜息混じりに言った。  
「漁師に食い物を強請りに来ていた連中が居ただろう。まともに生活出来ていない証拠だ」というとブルが唸り声を上げた。  
「ふん、族長の首根っこを叩っきってやる。連中の眼も覚めるだろう」

やがて彼らの眼下に、寺院らしき建物が見えてきた。屋根からは太いつららが無数に垂れ下がり、屋根も壁も蒼く透き通る氷に覆われていた。  
「何だ、ありゃあ？」とヴァリックが目を擦りながら言った。  
「ハコンの氷の魔法かしら？」  
「扉は凍り付いていないようだ。連中も出入りしなきゃならんからな」とブルが言ったが、やがて脚を止めた。  
「奴らだ」

「ここまでだ、偽りの審問官」と彼らのリーダーが、憎々しげな表情で彼女を見つめて言った。男の右腕の包帯にはまだ血が滲んでいたが、紅潮した顔からは狂気一歩手前の憎悪が溢れていた。  
「扉を開けたのは見事だったが、邪魔はさせん。ハコンが蘇る時こそ、我らシーカーズの真のリーダー、真の審問官が解き放たれる時」  
「私が本物であろうと無かろうと、あなた達の企みはここで終わりよ」  
「愚かな！　ハコンの民だけが我らの力ではない。どれほど兵を集めようとも我らは必ず勝つ！」  
リーダーがそう叫ぶや否や、彼の背後から彼女に火球が襲いかかった。  
「エレミア！」とカレンの叫ぶ声がした。彼女は慌てて氷の障壁を作り、危ういところで火球を防いだ。シーカーズが魔法を？

驚く彼女の前に、顔一面に髭を生やした、大柄な男がふらりと現れた。彼は炎定教団の制服ではなく、あちこち接ぎ当てだらけのローブを着ていた。  
「貴様達の相手は私だ」  
男の顔と妙に不釣り合いな、むしろ女性のような甲高い声が響いた。カレンが彼女を庇うように前に立ちはだかったが、エレミアは彼に小さく首を振った。何かが変だった。　

「私は騎士団に静者とされ、サークルからも放り出された。ヴェナトリに囚われ、処刑される寸前だった私を、彼らだけが救ってくれた、真のシーカーズだけが！　私は、この世界の真の救済のために闘う！」  
男の甲高い声は激情と、狂気に満ちていた。次に叫んだ声に、もはや人らしい理性は感じられなかった。男が大きく手を広げたと思うと、彼女の目前に炎に覆われた巨体が現れた。憤怒の悪魔だった。男もみるみるうちに姿を変え、やがて現れた二体の悪魔が猛烈な熱を放ち始めた。

メイジが普通、自らに憑依させる以外の方法で悪魔をヴェイルの向こうから呼び出すことは出来なかった。しかしあの静者が元の状態に戻される時に、何らかのフェイドの生物の影響を受けているのは間違い無かった。

シーカーズは静者を元の、魔法の能力と感情を持った状態に戻す術を知っていた。しかし長い間静者として過ごした後で突然感情を取り戻すと、その制御に苦しむことがあった。静者を元の状態に戻す時に、彼らの心にヴェイルの向こうから触れたものが、悪魔だったとしたら。これほど完璧な依り代は、またとないだろう。そしてシーカーズは、かつての各サークルの静者の数や能力を知りうる立場にあった。

「悪魔を召還するシーカーズか。カッサンドラが聞いたらなんと言うかな」とドリアンが防護障壁を掛けながら言い、カレンが顔をしかめた。  
「連中はもはやシーカーズではない。自らの妄執に取り憑かれたカルト教団だ」  
炎定教団が悪魔の背後に散開し、彼らを包み込むように一斉に襲いかかった。

全身が灼熱の炎から成る憤怒の悪魔には、剣も弓も役には立たなかった。だが彼らは、現在の審問官の能力を全く考えていなかった。

エレミアは大きく息を吸い、精神を集中させた。海水と違って動く物を凍らせるのは多少やっかいだったが、彼女は氷雪魔法には熟練していた。手前の悪魔の動きが鈍り、足下から瞬く間に凍り付いた。そこにブルが全身の力を込めて巨大な盾を叩き付け、悪魔の身体が大きく欠け飛んだ。

炎定教団のリーダーが剣を抜くと彼女に襲いかかったが、カレンが即座に盾で防ぎ、逆に彼の剣を跳ね返した。男を援護するはずの教団員はドリアンの炎に焼かれ、逃げ惑う背後からヴァリックが追い打ちを掛けた。

だが身体の半分を失った憤怒の悪魔が、それでも彼らに再び襲いかかり、もう一体の悪魔と別の教団員達も、彼女らを挟み撃ちにしようとするように背後へ廻った。

エレミアは氷の障壁をカレンに張りつつ、様子をうかがった。いったん下がるべきか。しかし、彼女らがもたついている間にハコンが召還されては、元も子もなかった。その時、背後から女の叫び声が聞こえたと思うと、彼女を狙っていた教団員が突然後ろから強打されてよろめき、さらに大勢の喚声が上がった。

「こいつらはあたしの分だね！」  
スバラス族長と石熊砦の戦士達が、意気揚々と教団員に殴りかかった。  
「スバラス！」  
「そこの悪魔は任せたよ！」と言うと、族長が片手斧を軽々と振り回して別の教団員の剣をはね飛ばした。彼女の頭巾が風に煽られてめくれ上がり、一本の毛も残っていない頭が剥き出しになったが、構う様子もなく次々と教団員に襲いかかる様子は、まるで猛烈な旋風のようだった。

「ブル！　さっきの悪魔を！」とエレミアは叫び、再び精神を集中させた。一回り小さくなった悪魔が、炎の腕を振り回しながら彼女に襲いかかったが、彼女は無視した。次の瞬間、悪魔の全身が炎の姿を残したまま凍り付いた。

カレンが彼の剣をくるりと持ちなおすと、重い柄の部分で凍り付いた悪魔の胸を殴り付け、鈍い衝撃音と共に巨体に大きなひびが入った。  
「はっはぁ！　さすが元テンプラーだ」とブルが笑って、大斧の背で同じ箇所を猛烈な勢いで叩きつけた。悪魔は溶ける暇もなく粉々に砕け散り、やがて小さな炎となって蒸発した。

「もう一体居るぜ！」とヴァリックが叫び、エレミアは背後の悪魔－あの気の毒な静者が、自らの身体を依り代として召還した－に振り返った。  
「司令！　審問官！」  
その時マロリック連隊長の叫び声と共に、無数の氷のつぶてが悪魔に向かって飛び、彼女は驚いて振り返った。数人の審問会メイジ達が杖を振り上げ攻撃していた。彼らは氷雪魔法の専門家では無かったにせよ、大抵のメイジが多少は使えたし、雷光も充分ダメージを与えた。そして第二師団の兵士達が、一斉に炎定教団に襲いかかった。

「連中をメイジに近寄らせるな！　司令、ここは任せて下さい」とマロリックが言い、カレンが頷いて振り返った。  
「ブル、寺院に急ごう。外は彼らがやる」  
「了解だ」とクナリが大きく口を開けて笑い、真っ先に駆けだした。

「待った、審問官」  
石熊砦の族長が不意に呼び止めたと思うと、自らのオレンジ色の上着を脱ぎ彼女に向かって放り投げた。滑らかな手触りとビロードのような裏側、そして見た目よりも軽い上等なアカギツネの毛皮だった。  
「持ってきな、寺院の中は凍り付く寒さだ」  
エレミアはありがたく受け取り、その温かさに身体を包んで走り出した。

* * *

寺院の扉は簡単に開いた。しかし一歩脚を踏み入れた途端、彼女の頬を猛烈な寒気が突き刺した。  
「これはたまらん、凍り付いちまうぜ」とヴァリックが震え声で言い、ドリアンが障壁を掛け直したが、しかし極寒の空気はどうにもならなかった。  
「族長や他の連中も出入りしている。何か手があるだろう」とカレンが白い息を吐きながらいうと、心配そうにエレミアの方を見た。彼女は暖かなオレンジ色をした、頭をすっぽり覆うフード付きのスバラスの上着を見せて笑った。あの族長は彼女より一回り以上身体が大きかったから、袖口を飾る白い毛皮が指先まで伸びて格好の寒気避けとなった。

やがて、回廊の隅に赤々と燃え立つかがり火が目に入った。  
「こいつは、魔法の炎か？」と炎に照らされながら、気に入らないと言う様子でブルが言った。彼は今日は金属製の鎧を着ていたが、剥き出しの顔や耳が凍り付くのはどうしようも無かった。  
「そうだろうね、ハコンの顎の一族にもメイジは居るはずだ」  
「薪は本物だぜ」とヴァリックが安堵したように言った。

やがて彼女の耳に、誰かが祈りを捧げる声が微かに聞こえてきた。  
_「ハコンよ、ガード・ハロフソン、低地人殺し、ワイバーンの狩人の声を聞け！」_

「祈っただけで、神が召還されるものかしら？」と彼女はその声の方に進みながら首を傾げた。  
「もちろん、本物の神では無いだろうね」  
ドリアンが笑って言った。このメイジは火炎魔法をもっとも得意としていたから、寒さに震える皆の中で一人平然としていた。  
「強力な精霊だろう。封じられていてなお、この寒さだ」

またハロフソンの祈る声が聞こえた。  
_「我の身体に血の祝福を与えよ、そして冷気と苦痛を！」_  
「良い感じはしねえな」とヴァリックが首を振って言い、彼女も頷いた。  
「ハロフソンは熊の代わりに、自分自身を依り代にしようとしているようね」

回廊の隅に扉があり、その奥に燃え尽きたかがり火と、ヴェイルファイアの燭台があった。  
「審問官、これを見てくれ」と、ドリアンが壁の装飾を指さした。  
「あの遺跡の物と、よく似ているわ」  
彼女はヴェイルファイアを灯して、装飾に近づけてみた。カチリと微かな音がして、やがてクリスタルから、過去に記憶された音声が蘇った。

> 「仲間達がアヴァー族をおびき出す間に、私とタラナはテヴィンター寺院の中に入り込むことが出来た。だが、ハコンを我々が準備した罠に誘き出す当初の計画は、この氷の障壁によって断念せざるを得なかった。敵の本拠地の中で、敵と戦う」

彼女は、八百年前の審問官の溜め息を聞いたような気がした。

> 「アヴァー族の神か、精霊か。ハコンに憑依されたドラゴンの力は、かつて見たことも無い程のものだ。伝説のアーチ・ディーモン、デュマートの脅威にも匹敵するだろう。アンダーフェルスから始まったこのブライトが、別のアーチ・ディーモンに率いられているなどというのは、ただの愚かな噂話だと信じたい。だが、もしその噂に一片の真実でもあるとしたら。そのために、皇帝ドレイコンは私をここへ送り込んだ。新たなるオーレイ、彼の築き上げた帝国。二柱の神と同時に戦うことは出来ない」
> 
> 「出来る限りの治療はしたが、タラナの傷は重い。彼女は戦えると言うが酷く脚を引きずっている。外で応援を待つよう言い聞かせた。私一人でハコンと戦えるものか判らないが、やって見なくてはいけない、彼を封じるとしても……。いや、それは後だ。指先の感覚も戻ってきた。行こう」

固い決意を込めた声と共に、その記録は終わった。  
「ここが、彼の最後のキャンプだったのか。だがタラナを外に出した後、どうやってアメリデンはこの寒さを凌いだ？」とカレンが不思議そうに言った。  
「判らないわ。魔法を掛けたルーンか何か、温める道具を持っていたのかも」  
彼女自身もそう言った道具には馴染みが無かった。温石を作ったにしても、この寒さでは長持ちはしないだろう。祈りの声はさらに大きく、激しさを増していた。彼女達はかがり火の温もりを頼りに奥へと進んだ。

* * *

氷で出来た巨大なドラゴン像の下で、数名のメイジ達が何かの魔法を絶え間なく掛け、族長がその先頭で祈りを捧げていた。

「貴様が低地人の言う審問官か。だが邪魔はさせん！　今こそ、我らの神、冬の吐息のハコンが蘇る時！」  
そう叫ぶや否や、彼は巨大な剣を振りかざすと突進し、同時に猛烈な寒気が彼女に襲いかかった。彼自身の能力か、それともハコンの力かは判らなかった。  
「メイジをやれ！」  
ブルが族長に向かって突撃しながら叫んだ。このメイジ達も、あるいは元静者だったのかも知れなかったが、今は彼らに同情している余裕は無かった。

ドリアンが部屋の片隅にあった薪を燃やし、彼らはその炎を背後に族長と戦った。メイジ達が氷雪魔法で消そうとしたが、エレミアはその隙を狙って彼らに雷光を浴びせかけ、しびれて動けなくなったメイジ達が一人、また一人と倒れていった。

やがて、盾を失い重傷を負った族長が、それでも剣を振りかざして叫んだ。  
「もはや手遅れ、ハコンを封じた技、既に破れた！」  
「負け惜しみを！」と言ってブルが巨大な盾を先に突撃し、族長が避けきれずに吹き飛んだ。彼の身体から、竜巻のように雪の旋風が舞い上がったと思うと、急に周囲が静かになった。  
「今のは、何だ？」  
「あれを見て！」と彼女は、氷のドラゴン像が－いや、その足下に有った巨大な氷塊が崩れ落ちるのを指さした。その中に、一人の男性が杖を握りしめ、片膝を付いた姿勢で立っていた。

その男－もちろん、アメリデンだろう－の額には、見慣れたヴァラスリンが有った。まさか、彼もデーリッシュ・エルフだったとは！　男の額には微かな皺が浮かび、見かけよりも年を取っていることを伺わせた。恐らく、五十は過ぎているだろう。

「アンドラン・アティシャン、審問官。我らの民とオーレイの関係が未だ強固であることに感謝しよう」  
そういうと、アメリデンはカレンとブルの顔を見て不思議そうな顔をした。  
「ヒューマンと、君は……？　オーレイ帝国はそこまで版図を広げたのか？」  
「俺はオーレイの者ではない。審問会の協力者だ」とブルが静かな声で言い、アメリデンが小さく頷いた。  
「なるほど。ドレイコンが君たちを送ってくれたのだな」  
「いいえ」

彼女は小さく首を振った。彼はそれを見て、意外そうな表情になった。  
「そんなはずは無い。彼は私の、もっとも古い友人だった」  
「そうしたくても、彼にはその余裕が無かったの、アンダーフェルスからダークスポーンが溢れ出してオーレイ全土を襲っていたから。そして彼の息子の代に、デイルズはヒューマンに奪われた」  
「彼の、息子？　まさか……今は一体何年だ？」  
「最後の審問官だったあなたが行方不明となってから、八百年が過ぎたわ」

「そうか」  
そう言って、彼は大きく溜息をついた。全く予想外という訳ではない表情に見えた。彼も彼女のように、想像を絶する出来事を数多く体験して来たのだろう。  
「タラナが、どうなったか……彼女に関する記録は残っているか？」  
「彼女は……」  
どう言えば良いだろうか。彼女は重傷を負い、救いを求めてフェイドを漂っていた。そして彼女に引きつけられた精霊がその死を見守り、意志を引き継いであの島に留まっていたことになる。  
「彼女は、あなたが居なくなってから随分後に年を取って死んだ、それしか判らない」

「君も、嘘をつくのが下手なようだな」  
男の声には微かな自嘲が含まれているように思えた。背を伸ばした彼が、周囲をゆっくりと見渡して言った。  
「私はハコンとの戦いが終わったら出来る限り速やかにデイルズに戻り、我らの民と共にブライトと戦うつもりだった。だが結局……彼の息子が、デイルズを奪ったと言ったな？」  
「ええ。ハラムシラルのエルフ達は、オーレイ帝国を信じることが出来なかったのね」

「だが君は、人々の信頼を得たようだ。それは、一つの救いだ」  
アメリデンがカレンを見つめて言い、彼が頷いた。  
「彼女は今の世界で、もっとも信頼されているエルフだろう」  
「すると、私よりこの仕事に向いているようだ」といって、アメリデンが微笑んだ。

「私は審問官になりたかった訳ではなかった。政治とはやっかいな仕事だ。ドラゴンを倒し、悪鬼を殺し、平穏な世界を取り戻す、それだけで済んでいれば良かったものを。だがドレイコンがこの仕事が必要だと言い、私は友が背負う荷を少しでも軽くしてやりたかった。君は、どうだ？」

「同じようなものね。だけど審問官となって、神になりたかったマジスターが世界を引き裂こうとするのを、止めることが出来た。そう、ドラゴンも居たわ」と彼女は小さく笑って言った。全く、誰がこんな話を信じるだろうか。  
「そうか。なら、私は頼りになる後継者に恵まれたようだ」  
「あなたも、メイジだったの？」と彼女は彼の手に握られた杖を見ながら尋ねた。  
「そうだ。審問会には多くのメイジが属している……いや、居たと言うべきか。悪魔と戦う際に我々の力は大いに役立ってきた。今は違うのか？」

「シーカーズにメイジは居ないわ」  
「ではどうやって……」  
心底意外そうな表情でアメリデンが問いかけたが、すぐに首を振った。  
「いや、私の好奇心を満たす時間は、もう無いようだ。私がハコンを倒せなかったことを、済まなく思う」  
「待って、一緒に戦っては貰えないの？」  
「ハコンと共に、私を封じていた魔法は既に解けた。時の流れが全てを押し流す」

「でも今、こうやって……」  
「君達は魔法が消える最後の瞬間に、封印の中に飛び込んだ。外の世界では一瞬にも満たない時間だろう。これを、受け取ってくれ」  
そういうと、彼は手に握っていた杖を彼女に投げ渡した。杖に込められた強力な炎の魔力が、彼女の手に熱く伝わった。

「自分で思う程、強くも、賢くも無かった男の物だが、それでも君の役に立つだろう。これでタラナの居るアンドラステの元に行くことが出来る」と彼は安らかな表情で、小さく礼をした。  
「ありがとう、審問官。君と会えたことを名誉に思う」  
そして次の瞬間、彼女は何も無い空間をただ見つめていた。

「行っちまった」とヴァリックがあたりを憚るように、小さな声で言った。  
「これが、アメリデンの最後だったという訳か。八百年もの間、自らと共にハコンを封じ込め……」とカレンが言うのと同時に氷の床が大きく揺らぎ、彼らは慌てて飛び退った。  
「ドラゴンが！」

彼女が巨大な氷の彫像と思っていたものが、まさしくドラゴンの本体だった。それが氷の欠片を巨体から振り落としつつ立ち上がり、彼女の方に首を向けた。  
「逃げろ！　こっちだ」とブルが盾でエレミアをかばうようにしながら方向を示し、天井からつららが矢のように降り注ぐ中、彼女達は大慌てで洞窟から逃げ出した。

洞窟の出口が、石熊砦の北西の小高い丘に繋がっていた。ここからハコンの顎の人々や炎定教団が出入りしていたのだったとしたら、彼らの冬装備も頷けた。しかし丘を降りて海岸を見下ろす街道に出た途端、彼女達は異変に気づいた。  
「なんだ、こりゃあ……」とヴァリックが言った。凍り付いた海岸を見下ろす彼らに、まるで冬のような鋭い寒気を含んだ風が吹き付けた。

「審問官」  
街道の向こうから、フェンリスが馬を走らせ彼女達の方へとやって来た。  
「やはりここだったか。ハーディング隊長が教えてくれた」というと、彼は馬を下りて凍り付いた海を指した。  
「ドラゴンの叫び声が聞こえた直後、急激に気温が下がった。そして海岸沿いにドラゴンが降りた後に、あれだ」

「海岸沿いには石熊砦があるのよ、漁師の村も」  
「あれがハコンかドラゴンのせいか知らんが、殺さないと駄目だ。やつが大人しくここに留まっている保証は無いぞ」とブルが低い声で言った。  
「その通りね。行きましょう」  
エレミアは大きく息を付くと、夜明けの海岸へ向けて走り出した。


	10. Chapter 10

海岸への道を下りながらカレンはエレミアに幾度もベースキャンプに戻るように言ったが、彼女は断固として拒否した。いったんこうと決めたときの彼女の意見を変えさせるのは、並大抵のことでは無いとカレンはよく知っていたが、それでも言わずには居られなかった。

「カレン、あなたにも判っているはずよ。今あのドラゴンを倒さなくては、見失ってからでは遅いの」  
「だが君が戦う必要はない、第二師団がここに……」  
「本気で言ってるの？　怪我人が増えるだけよ」

「司令、ボスはドラゴンには慣れてる。俺達のずっと後ろで魔法を使うだけだ、余計なのが出てこなきゃな」とブルが取りなすように言った。  
「余計なのが出てきたら、それこそカーリーが片付けてくれるさ」とヴァリックが笑って、フェンリスの方を振り返った。  
「フェンリス、君はどうする？」  
「もちろん一緒に戦おう。俺はまだ神と戦ったことは無いからな」とエルフの戦士が、不敵な笑みを浮かべて言った。  
「そうこなくっちゃ」

海岸に辿り着いた彼らは、改めてドラゴン－－いや、ハコンの力をまざまざと目にした。海が波しぶきを上げたまま、海上にそそり立つ高い氷山まで分厚い氷となって凍り付き、氷山の頂上では、まるで氷から出来ているような蒼く透き通ったドラゴンが白い息を吐き出していた。

「氷山に登れるといいがな」と言いながらブルが先頭に立ち、皆どこか恐る恐る、凍り付いた海の上を渡り始めた。カレンはこの地方では、流れる河さえ冬には凍り付くという話を聞いたことがあったが、凍った海の上を歩くのは初めてだった。  
「君のその足は、大丈夫なのかな？」  
ドリアンがフェンリスの裸足を見て寒そうに言い、エルフが一瞬戸惑った様子で答えた。  
「冷たいが、問題は無い。リリウムが凍り付くのを防いでいる」  
「なるほど」

氷山に近づくと、海の中に連なる岩礁の上に、氷が盛り上がっていることが見て取れた。水平方向にはなだらかな峰が続いていたが、両端は狭く切り立った氷の崖となっていた。彼らはなるべくハコンの視野に入らないよう注意しながら、その岩礁を渡って足下へ近寄った。

* * *

ハコンとの戦いは、カレンも一度だけ経験したことのあるハイドラゴンとの戦いとよく似ていた。この古代の生物が吐き出す極寒の吹雪はドリアンの障壁さえ凍らせたから、彼は火炎魔法で正面に立つブルを護りつつ、雷光の杖を振り上げて自らも攻撃に参加していた。

カレンは背後のエレミア達に目を配りつつ、フェンリスの隣でドラゴンの堅い鱗に剣を叩きつけた。後ろ肢を狙うのが定石だったが、時にドラゴンが後ろ肢を蹴り上げて鋭い爪で攻撃することもあったから油断は出来なかった。フェンリスの大剣が内腿の比較的柔らかな部分を抉り、噴き出した鮮やかな青い血が氷の床で凍り付いた。

ハコンが甲高い叫声を上げ、不意に大きく向きを変えた。ヴァリックが慌てて飛び退さったが、その更に後ろにいたエレミアをドラゴンの長くしなる尻尾がなぎ払った。細身のエルフが、腹を打たれ身体を折り曲げると、そのまま氷の崖へ跳ね飛んだ。

彼は声にならない叫び声を上げた。視界の中で、全ての動きが極端にゆっくりとなった。駆け寄ろうとする彼自身の動きさえ、まるで水の中を歩くように遅かった。身体の後ろになびく、エレミアの赤みを帯びた金髪の一本一本がなびく様子まで、彼にはくっきりと見て取れた。

彼女の白い手から落ち、乾いた音を立てて転がる杖。氷の上を滑る身体。オレンジ色の上着が崖の端から消え、そして彼女の手も、彼の視界から消えた。

次の瞬間、彼の狭まった視界の中に青い閃光が飛び込んだ。フェンリスが崖に駆け寄り、大剣を左手で氷の床に突き立てると、大きく身を乗り出して何かを掴んだ。エレミアの腕が、ついで頭が、青白い光の向こうに見えた。

「エレミア！」  
全ての物が元通りに動き出し、彼はエルフの側に駆け寄ると彼女の肩を掴み、崖の下から引き上げた。彼女の下にキラキラと、崩れた氷の欠片が舞い落ちるのが見え、彼はぞっとした。この高さを、もし落ちていたら。  
「大丈夫か」とフェンリスが言い、彼女が咳き込みながら答えた。  
「大丈夫、少し、胸を打っただけ」  
鋭い叫声に、皆ハッとなって振り返った。その氷のドラゴンが、また極寒の氷の息を吐き出して抗っていた。

「行ってくれ、フェンリス」とカレンは言い、エルフの戦士が小さく頷くと、大剣を取って走り去った。転がった杖を拾い上げた彼女が、出せる限りに声を張り上げた。  
「ドリアン！　杖を！」  
彼女がドリアンに向かってアメリデンの杖を高々と放り投げた。振り向いたメイジが、その杖を空中で見事につかみ取ると頭上で回転させ、彼の周りに幾重にも炎の環がきらめいた。彼がテヴィンター語で何か叫びながら杖の先を氷の床に叩きつけ、猛烈な炎柱が高々と立ち上がりドラゴンの首を襲った。ハコンに憑依されたその古代生物が苦悶の叫び声をあげた。

「そう、炎なら……」と何かを思い出した様に呟くエレミアの肩に手を掛けると、彼は引きずるように崖の端から遠ざけた。  
「出来るかも、カレン」  
「何を？」  
「やって見る」  
そう言うと彼女が印の有る左手を伸ばした。その上に小さなオレンジ色の火球が光り出し、見る間に彼の両手を伸ばしたよりまだ大きく、そしてオレンジから黄色へ、そしてぎらぎらと眩しい白色で輝きだした。彼女が大きく息を吸うと、まるで空を太陽が横切るように、火球が真っ直ぐにドラゴンの胸元へと飛び込んだ。

ドラゴンが避けようと位置を変える矢先、ドリアンがまた炎の壁を高々と上げその動きを遮った。炎にあおられ、ブルが慌てて立ち位置を変えた。  
「ヴィント、炎が……」  
ブルが言いかけた瞬間、火球から伸びたまばゆい光の槍がドラゴンの胸元を突き破った。空高く伸びる炎が放射する熱気と、鼓膜を破らんばかりの轟音と衝撃波が彼らを襲い、皆一瞬頭を抑えて身をかがめた。

轟音が海と陸の彼方に消えさり、飛び散る黒こげの鱗が氷の床を叩く金属的な音だけが響く中、分厚い雲の隙間から太陽の光が束となって射し込んだ。それに向かって透き通った何かの姿が飛んでいくのを、確かに見たとカレンは思った。

やがて首がゆっくりと曲がり、足元を揺るがす振動と共に、古代の生物が彼らの前に倒れ伏した。  
「……今のは、ボスの魔法か？」とブルが唖然とした様子で言った。ドリアンが、やはり唖然とした様子ながら大きく笑い出した。  
「そうだよ、審問官の火球だ！　初めて役に立ったのが、ドラゴン相手とはね！」  
「太陽が落ちてきたかと思ったぜ！」

「驚いたな。今のが、審問官の印の力か？」とフェンリスが、大剣を背に納めながらあっけにとられた様子で言い、ドリアンがまだ笑いながら答えた。  
「いいや、あれは彼女自身の力だよ。滅多に使わないけどね」  
「何故だ？」  
「上手く使えなかったからさ」

「火を付けることが出来ても、消し方が判らなかったの」と言って、彼女がまだ肩を掴んだままのカレンに振り返った。  
「今度は、誰にも迷惑は掛からなかったと思うけど」  
白い毛皮で縁取りされたフードの中から、ターコイズ・ブルーの瞳がどこか心配げに彼の顔を見つめたから、彼は思わず苦笑した。  
「石熊砦の人々は驚いただろうな」と言って、彼は彼女の肩を抱いた。彼らの頭上を覆っていた雲が温かな風にちぎれるように流れ去り、夏の日差しが戻って来た。海を凍り付かせた氷も、すぐに溶け出すだろう。

やがて彼らを呼ぶ声が聞こえ、ハーディング隊長が部下達と一緒に氷山の上に登ってきた。ドワーフが手回し良くベースキャンプのヒーラーも連れてきていたから、カレンはホッとして彼女がエレミアを診察するのを見守った。

一番下の肋骨が折れ、その上にもひびが入っていたから、ヒーラーが少しばかり時間を掛けて治療を施した。しかしその位で済んだのは本当にアンドラステ様の慈悲のお陰だった。氷の崖から滑り落ちようとする彼女の姿を思い出し、彼は今更に恐怖がこみ上げるのを感じた。もしあの時、彼女がそのまま滑り落ちていたら。もしそんなことになっていたら、彼女を護れなかった自分を彼は決して許すことが出来なかったろう。

「石熊砦の族長からの伝言で、ハコンを解放した審問官と、新たな冬の訪れに感謝するそうです」とハーディングが言った。  
「新たな冬？　こりゃまずい、さっさと逃げだそうぜ」とヴァリックが言い、皆声を上げて笑った。後始末は彼女と部下達が行うという話になり、彼らは足下の溶け出した氷山から海岸にそそくさと降りた。

* * *

馬はミンラサスの門に置いてきていたから、ベースキャンプへは歩いて戻らなくてはいけなかった。夏の長い日も暮れようとする頃、エレミア達はようやくキャンプに到着した。所在なげに立っていた伝令が、カレンの姿を見てホッとしたように駆け寄った。

「司令！　マロリック連隊長の報告です。炎定教団は全員死亡。ハコンの顎の連中は逃散したと。逃げ遅れた連中は降伏したいと言っているとのことです」  
「降伏を受け入れると伝えろ。武装解除後、元の村に戻せ」  
妙に厳しい顔つきでカレンが言い、伝令が頷いて走り去った。

エレミアの脳裏に、怯えた目付きで彼女を見ていた痩せ細った少年の姿が浮かんだ。族長と炎定教団を共に失った彼らにもう実害は無かったし、食料の援助も要るだろう。後のことは石熊砦の族長に相談した方が良さそうだった。

帰還した彼らを見つけたコレッテが駆け寄ったかと思うと、泣き笑いの表情でフェンリスに抱きつき頬にキスをした。彼が困ったような表情で、それでも小さく笑うと娘の頭を撫で、ヴァリックが笑いながら彼の背中を叩いた。

ケンリック教授も彼女の顔を見て何か言いたそうにしたが、カレンが彼女の肩を押して急かすようにキャビンに入り、後ろ手で掛けがねを下ろす音が聞こえた。  
「カレン？」  
不思議に思って振り返った彼女を、彼が痛い程の力で抱きしめ、髪に顔を埋めた。  
「エレミア、俺は……あの瞬間、君が死んだと思った」  
彼が震える声で言った。  
「大げさよ、少し滑っただけじゃない。すぐに引き上げてくれたし」  
そう言った彼女は、髪から頭を上げた彼の表情に驚いた。彼の琥珀色の目には今にもこぼれそうな涙が溜まり、強ばった口元から恐怖が溢れていた。

彼女の胸が締め付けられるように痛み、彼の首に片手を掛けると頭をかがめさせて－背伸びしようにも、抱きしめる腕が邪魔をした－唇にキスをした。  
「泣かないで、お願い」  
「泣く……？　誰が」  
彼が本気で訝しげな表情をした。  
「あなたよ、馬鹿ね」

彼の口元が緩んだと思うと喉元で一声笑い、彼女を抱きしめたまま寝床の方に押しやった。彼女は後ずさって尻餅をつくように倒れ込んだ。彼がまるで初めて見るように、彼女の顔をじっと見つめ、彼女はその頬に伝わる涙の滴を拭った。やがて彼が頭を下げて彼女に覆い被さり、全身を彼の重みと体温と、微かな甘い匂いが包み込んだ。

数週間前、彼の上に座って自分の思うように腰を振り、快感を引き出した夜のことを思い出して彼女は顔が赤くなるのを感じた。あれも悪くは無かったけれど。彼女としては、彼の下で重みを感じるこの姿勢の方が好ましかった。

彼がキスをしてせがむように下唇に軽く歯を立て、唇を開いた彼女の口中で、彼と彼女の舌が絡みあった。身体の奥底に小さな炎が付くのを感じ、彼女は口の中で喘いだ。全ての主導権を夫に渡し、彼女の身体を知り尽くした男の指と舌が呼び起こす快感に身を委ねる夜は、彼女が普段背負っている全ての重荷を下ろしたような開放感に満たされた。

アンドラステの使徒と呼ばれ、審問官となり、母となってもう数年が経った。多くの人々－カレンはもちろんその筆頭だった－に支えられてのことだったにせよ、彼女の肩に掛かっている審問会という巨大な組織の重みに、時には息が詰まる思いになることもあった。とりわけ、同胞エルフを助けたいという気持ちと、オーレイとの関係の板挟みになるような時は。アメリデンも、デイルズを得た同胞とドレイコンの間で、同じ思いをしたのだろうか。

髪を撫でていた彼の指が、敏感な外耳を指の間で転がすようにつまみ、鋭い快感が身体を走り抜けて、彼女は喘ぎながら彼の下で身体をよじった。いつの間にか上着のボタンを彼が外していたことに気がついて、彼女は身体を斜めに起こして胸帯の紐を解いた。彼が器用に左手でそれを巻き取ると、剥き出しになった乳首に熱い舌を這わせた。

彼女の胸は以前程では無いにせよ、胸帯無しでは衣服に擦れて辛い程敏感になる時があり、今もそうだった。そんな時はカレンが胸に手を触れるだけで鋭い快感が走ったから、ましてや絶妙な力加減で乳首を舐め上げられては、ひとたまりも無かった。彼が痛い寸前の力で乳首に歯を立て、電流のように全身を駆け抜ける快感にキャビンの外の世界は脳裏から全て消え去り、彼女は大きく喘ぎながら幾度も首を振った。

やがて彼が起き上がると放り投げるように上着を脱ぎ、下着ごとズボンを脱ぎ下ろした。彼のものは既に堅く勃ち上がり、頭から透明な滴を垂らして彼女を求めていた。彼女も寝床の上で残りの服を脱ぐと、行儀悪く投げ捨てた。

ふと扉の方に視線をやった彼女は、彼が掛け金を掛けたことを思いだしてホッとした。もっとも、彼らがキャビンに二人きりの時に突然入ってくるような不作法な者は、このキャンプにはいなかったろうが。

彼女の上に戻った彼がキスをしたが、ふと顔を上げた。  
「重くはないか？」と尋ねる彼の視線の先に、胸の下から腹に掛けて広がる浅黒い痣があった。ハコンの尾に跳ね飛ばされた時の名残だった。幸い打ち身と肋骨が折れただけで、抵抗する術も無く飛ばされたのがかえって良かったようだった。

「重い方がいいの」と彼女は返し、小さく笑った彼がそれでも肘をつくと彼女の両手を握りしめ、彼のものの先端で既に熱く濡れた部分を突っついた。彼女は大きく両脚を開き、とりわけ敏感な突起を幾度も擦り上げられる感触に頭を仰け反らせた。やがて熱く硬いものが彼女自身に深々とめり込み、彼女は思わず震える声で叫び声を上げた。

今日のカレンは普段よりもかなり性急で、彼のものが粘膜にめり込む圧迫感と微かな痛みが、快感をより一層高めていた。動かせない両手の代わりに、彼女は両脚を開いて彼の背中に回し身体をさらに密着させた。それから彼が大きく腰を動かし始め、一突きごとに彼女自身が引きずり出される圧倒的な感覚が彼女の頭を白熱させた。

彼の動きに合わせて腰を揺らすと、大きく唸り声を上げた彼が前のめりとなってキスをして、彼の舌が口中を跳ね回った。全身を強烈な快感が駆け巡り、彼女は一気に高みに追いやられるのを感じた。やがて頭を上げた彼が、激しい息づかいと共に彼女の顔を一心に見つめた。大きく広がった琥珀色の瞳から熱情が溢れだしていた。

「カレン、愛してるわ」  
そう言うと同時に、身体の奥底からこみ上げる快感に彼女は全身を大きく震わせた。彼女の言葉を聞いた彼が息を飲むと、激情に詰まる声で答えた。  
「エレミア、愛している、誰よりも」

* * *

翌朝、エレミア達は申し合わせた様に炊事場のテーブルに集まった。釜から出したばかりの丸パンに香りの良いバターをたっぷり塗って、漁師のアーヴィッドが持って来てくれた新鮮な魚のソテーと、塩漬け肉と豆とジャガイモのこってりしたシチューを一緒に頬張った。何しろ皆、昨日も一昨日もコレッテのスープ以外は携帯食料しか食べていなかったから、その埋め合わせだった。

第二師団のキャンプでも、今頃は需品隊員達が普段よりずっとご馳走を張り切って作っているはずだった。マロリック連隊長からの、重傷者が二十数名出たものの死者は無し、という続報にエレミアはホッと胸を撫で下ろした。何よりの吉報だった。冬服代わりの重装備のお陰で、アダマント要塞のように弓矢で傷つく者が少なかったこともあった。

「すると、ハコンが蘇った後の洞窟は氷が溶け始めたってことかな？　実に、興味深いね」とドリアンがハーディング隊長に尋ねた。  
「そうらしいですね。つららが無数に落ちてきて危ないから、皆さんの後を追うのは止めたと隊長が言ってました」  
紅茶に干しイチジクをつまみながらドワーフが言った。  
「それが賢明だな。まだ調査すべきものは残っているだろうが……」とカレンがフェンリスの方を見て言い、彼も頷いた。  
「様子が落ち着いてからにするよう、ケンリック教授には話をしよう」

「僕になんだって？」とその教授が笑顔で声を掛け、皆手を振って挨拶をした。  
「おはよう。ところで審問官、昨夜は早々とキャビンに籠もったまま出てきてくれなかったが、何かあったのかな？」と真顔で教授が言ったから、エレミアは思わずシチューを喉に詰まらせそうになった。

ブルが紅茶を吹き出して大きく咳き込んだ。  
「ほらまた、慌てて飲むからだよ」とドリアンが言い、大きな背中を撫でるフリをして笑いを隠した。  
「あー教授、紅茶を一杯いかがかな？　ここのはなかなかいける」とカレンが立ち上がってポットの方に向かったが、彼の耳まで真っ赤になっているのが彼女には判った。

「これはこれは、司令自らとはありがたい。それで審問官、是非君から直接アメリデンの話を聞かせて貰いたいのだが」  
「え、ええ。今日は大丈夫よ、ゆっくり話をしましょう」とエレミアはどうにかシチューを飲み込むと、このいかにも学者らしい教授に頷いて見せた。  
「昨日は皆疲れていたからな、今日ならゆっくり話が出来るさ」とヴァリックが言うと、彼女に一つウインクをして立ち上がった。フェンリスが一人、どこか戸惑った様子で呟いた。  
「良ければ、俺も聞かせて貰おう」


	11. Chapter 11

エレミア達がスカイホールドへ出発する日も、フェンリスはケンリック教授とコレッテと共にハコンの寺院にこもって調査を続けていた。大きな洞窟の中に建てられた寺院の至る所で天井が落ち、床には大きな水たまりが広がり、壁の装飾もぐずぐずと剥がれ落ちていた。あと数年で、この洞窟自体が崩れ落ちることと思われた。

もう炎定教団の脅威は無くなったにせよ、この教授は調査のためなら周囲が目に入らなくなるタイプだったから、洞窟の調査が終わった後も彼は毎日のように毒グモやオオトカゲを殺し、あるいはテヴィンター遺跡の周囲を放浪する悪魔を片付け、時には大きな岩を三人で掘り起こして、その下の瓦礫をかき集めるのを手伝った。

そして夜は審問会のキャンプで、あるいは遺跡の仮キャンプで焚き火を囲んで共に過ごした。コレッテが作るシティ・エルフ風の夕飯－大抵はそば粉のパンケーキと、干し肉で出汁を取りキノコとレンズ豆を煮込んだスープだった－は旨かったし、彼女が語るオーレイ大学の様子も、彼には興味深かった。

オーレイの大学でエルフとして嫌なこともあるだろうに、彼女は少しもそのような様子は見せずケンリック教授の同僚達の面白おかしい話や、あるいは広大な図書室で彼女が見つけた奇妙な歴史上の逸話について次々と語り、焚き火の側で笑いが絶えることは無かった。

アンドラステの聖戦に協力した、エルフ戦士のシャータンがアンドラステの愛人だったと言う話は、本当だろうか？　昔ホークが彼に贈ったその戦士に関する本を、彼は今でも持っていた。ホークはどこであの本を手に入れたのだろうか。当時の彼は、あの悪魔に取り憑かれたメイジとホークの関係にひどく苛立っていたから、本を貰った時も冷たい態度を取ったことをフェンリスは微かな後悔の念と共に思い出した。

ゴシップ好きのオーレイ人の記録にせよ、コレッテが調べたところでは彼らが生きていた当時から愛人説が噂されていたという話に、彼は大いに興味を引かれた。  
「スタークヘイブンに戻ったら、セバスチャンに尋ねてみよう」と言って、彼はふと笑った。あの敬虔な元ブラザーがそんな話を聞いたら、顔を真っ赤にしてオーレイ人を罵るのではないか。  
「止めておいた方が良いと思うね、僕は。大公殿下がお怒りになるだろう」と教授が脅すように言い、彼も笑って頷いた。

そしてある朝キャビンを訪れたフェンリスに、教授が疲れの見える顔に、それでも晴れ晴れとした表情を浮かべて言った。  
「やあフェンリス。昨日で一応、見たかった場所は全て見て回れたよ。君のお陰で、思う存分調査をする事が出来た」  
「そうか。それは良かった」と彼はホッとして言った。

「これから私は大学に戻り、今回の結果をまとめて論文にするが、君の名前も協力者として入れさせて貰うよ。本当に助かった」  
「いや、俺は……」  
「いいや、どうか入れさせてくれ。君を送ってくれた殿下と、それから審問官にカレン司令官、それにハーディング隊長も入れようと思う。君は、もちろん共著者だ」と彼が助手のコレッテを見て言い、彼女が嬉しそうに頷いた。

この教授の論文が俺に読めるだろうか？　フェンリスはふとそう思った。彼はホークに多少の読み書きを教わり、それからは自分でも折に触れて練習をしていたが、ヴァリックの小説ならともかく、学術論文を読めるかどうか自信が無かった。

「それで、君はどうする？　私はもう少しここで資料の整理をしてから大学に戻るが……」と教授が尋ね、彼はオーレイ南部とフェラルデンの地図を脳裏に描きながら答えた。  
「俺はフェラルデンから帰ろうと思う。グワレンから戻る方が速いかも知れないが……」  
「グワレンだとずっと船旅ですね。でも、マイナンター川を遡るのが、少し大変かも知れません。極大潮は先月でしたから」とコレッテが言った。

テダスの大の月と小の月が九十日毎に重なる極大潮の夜は、海面が大きいところでは十数メートルも上昇した。フリー・マーチズを流れるマイナンター河も途中まで海水が逆流したから、それに乗ればスタークヘイブンの近くまで船で昇ることが出来たが、あいにくそれは今から二ヶ月後の話だった。

「では馬でレッドクリフまで出て、どうするか考えよう」とフェンリスは言った。先を急ぐ旅では無いにせよ、セバスチャンが今回の話を彼から直接聞きたがっているのは間違い無かった。  
「そうするといい。ありがとう、フェンリス」と教授が握手の手を差し出しかけて、戸惑うようだった。フェンリスはこのいかにも学者らしい、しかし誠実で快活な教授が気に入っていたから、彼の差し出した手をそっと握った。  
「ありがとう。論文を楽しみにしている」と彼は言い、教授が嬉しげに頷いた。

「君も……その、元気で」  
「また会えるでしょう？」とコレッテが寂しげな表情で言い、彼は一瞬どきりとした。  
「……多分な」  
彼は曖昧に言って、それから自分でもらしくないと自嘲した。どうも、この娘の側では調子が狂った。彼は教授と握手した手をそのまま彼女の方にやり、コレッテが嬉しそうに笑うと、その手をしっかりと握った。

* * *

フロストバック盆地から戻る途中で、エレミアは喉と鼻に違和感を覚えていた。咳き込む彼女を見て、ドリアンが声を掛けた。  
「おや、審問官も風邪引きかな？」という彼の声も、普段より擦れていた。  
「あなたも？」  
「どうやら、そうみたいだ」と溜息を着くと大きなくしゃみをして、ブルが嫌そうな顔で彼を見た。  
「俺に近づくなよ、ヴィント」  
「これは繊細な人しか罹らない病気だからね、君は大丈夫だ」

「ふん！」  
鼻で笑ったブルが、小物入れを探るとエレミアに小さな袋を手渡した。  
「咳を抑える薬草だ、いつもの茶に混ぜると良い」  
「まあ、ありがとう」  
彼女も少しばかり薬草を持っていたが風邪に効くものは無かったから、ありがたく受け取った。

「僕の分は無いのかな？」  
「スカイホールドに戻ったらやる。あの本の山の下から、掘り出さないといかんがな」とブルがむすっとした表情で言い、ドリアンが咳き込みながら笑い出した。  
「本棚を入れさせてくれると、すっきり片付くんだけどね」  
「そう言って、一台入れてどうなった。本が倍に増えただけだ」  
「分けてあげるわ、ドリアン」とエレミアは慌てて言ったが、ドリアンがまだ笑いながら手を振った。  
「君の茶と一緒に飲むのは遠慮しておくよ、あの後味は何とも言えないね」

彼は一度、彼女が「体調を整える」ために毎晩飲んでいる茶に間違って口を付け、腐っていると吐き出した事があったから、エレミアも苦笑して頷いた。新たなサークルの主席に就任したヴィヴィアン自ら、彼女のために調合して時折送ってくれるその茶には、女性の体調を整え子を孕みにくくする効果があるとされていた。実際この数年彼女は妊娠することなく月の物も規則正しくやって来たから、味はともかくとして効き目は確かだった。彼女自身はそのえぐみと酸っぱさのある独特の味に慣れてしまって、何とも思わなかったが。

レッドクリフの駐屯地に到着する頃には彼女の声は枯れ、夜には熱も出ていた。しかし治るまで泊まったらどうかというブルの提案には彼女は首を振った。所詮風邪なのだし、スカイホールドはすぐそこなのだから。ヘイブンの宿屋に泊まった日は少し持ちなおしたように見えたが、しかし山の上の砦に着く頃にはまた熱が上がり始め、咳も酷くなっていた。

夕暮れ時、正門の前にはアイダと子供達が一緒に迎えに来ていた。  
「お帰りなさい審問官……どうかなさいました？」  
「母さん、お顔が赤いよ」とアイダとジョシュアが口々に言った。  
「少し風邪を引いただけ、大丈夫よ」とエレミアは馬から降りながら擦れた声で言い、ジョシュアの頭を撫でてやった。  
「ただいまジョシュ。良い子にしてた？」

「ええ、良い子でしたよ。乗馬の練習も随分進みました」とアイダが笑って言い、息子が自慢げに頷いた。  
「早く休んだ方が良いな。ヒーラーを呼んでくるよ」とヴァリックが言ったから、彼女は慌てて手を振った。  
「まあ、どうか大仰にしないでちょうだい。寝ていれば治るわ」

「それでも、薬は貰わないと駄目だろうさ」と言うと、ドワーフがスタスタと治療所の方に向かい、彼女も溜息を着いた。メイジのヒーラーが治療所には居たから、子供達が熱を出したり風疹に罹ったりした時には随分と世話になったが、いい大人がたかだか風邪で診て貰うのは気が引けた。  
「うつるといけないから、治るまで私の部屋に上がっては駄目よ。アイダ、あなたも気をつけて」  
「ええ、判りました。どうぞお大事に」  
大きなお腹をした乳母が素直に頷き、渋る二人の子供と手を繋いで子供部屋に戻っていった。

彼女は寝室に入ると、大きく溜息を着きながらベッドに倒れ込んだ。極寒の洞窟に、ハコンの族長との戦闘。久しぶりにひどくきつい戦いの後で、海岸を凍り付かせたドラゴンとの戦いもあった。フェンリスが居なければどうなったことか。それやこれや、遠征の疲れが今頃出てきたようだった。

カレンは第二連隊と一緒にハラムシラルに向かっていたから、戻ってくるのはどんなに早くても明日以降だった。行儀悪くベッドの上で靴と上着を放り投げるように脱ぐと、彼女は上掛けをめくってベッドに潜り込んだ。

* * *

既にとっぷりと夜も更けていたが、カレンは第二連隊と別れてスカイホールドに向けて馬を走らせていた。ハラムシラルの方はマロリックに任せておけば良かったし、彼としては一日も早く帰りたかった。エレミアが、もう今日位には戻っているはずだった。

「おやカーリー、こんな遅くに珍しいな。何か聞いたのか？」  
彼が大広間に入った途端、書き物をしていた様子のヴァリックが声を掛けた。  
「うん？　いや、何も聞いていないが」と戸惑う彼に向かってドワーフが続けた。  
「審問官が風邪を引いてな。ヒーラーを呼ぼうとしたんだが……」

「ああ、断ったんだろう？」  
彼は溜息を着いた。彼女は怪我はともかく、自分の病気にヒーラーの手を煩わすことを嫌がった。彼女自身がメイジで有ることを考えれば、随分とおかしな話だった。  
「その通り。薬を貰って来たが、もう寝ているようだった。執務室の机に置いてきたよ」  
「ありがとう、ヴァリック」というと、彼は手を振って寝室に向かった。

階段を上ると小さな咳の音が聞こえ、カレンは薬の袋を取ると寝室に入った。ベッドに身体を起こしてひどく咳き込んでいた彼女が、驚いたように顔を上げた。  
「カレン、早かったのね」  
「風邪はどうだ？　酷いのか？」  
「大丈夫よ、咳が出るだけで……」と言いかけた彼女が再び咳き込み、それから笑顔を作って彼の方を見た。彼女の潤んだターコイズ・ブルーの瞳と紅潮した頬に彼の下半身がぴくりと反応し、彼は慌てて自分を叱りつけた。彼女は病気だというのに、一体何を考えているのか。

彼は薬草を一握りと水をポットに入れると、暖炉の火を掻き起こして湯を沸かした。  
「ハラムシラルの方はどうだったの？」と彼女が尋ねる声が、随分と擦れていた。  
「そちらには行っていない。早く帰りたかったからな」  
「あら」というと、彼女が小さく笑った。  
「どうしてヒーラーを呼ばなかった？　咳を止めるくらいは簡単だろう」  
「カレン、簡単なことであの人達に負担を掛けるのは良くないわ。ただでさえ忙しいのに」

ここの治療所のヒーラーはフリー・マーチズ出身のメイジで、ヴィヴィアンが派遣してくれた男だった。彼は一人で大勢の面倒を見ていたから、確かに忙しいには違いなかったが、しかし……彼は反論しようと思ったが、止めておいた。こうと思った時の彼女の意見を変えさせるのは容易いことではないと、数年の間に彼は充分理解していた。

やがて煮立った茶をカップに注ぎ、彼のとっておきの上等な蜂蜜を壺からたっぷり取って溶かした。彼は騎士団にいた当時から、紅茶は常に新しい湯を沸かして淹れるよう、従卒に口やかましく言っていたし、この蜂蜜も「蜂の巣や糖蜜の混ぜ物のない、爽やかな香りのもの」を選んでレッドクリフから取り寄せていた。忙しい毎日の、ささやかな贅沢だった。元テンプル騎士にしては珍しいと、以前レリアナが誰か他の人物と比べて笑いながら言ったものだった。

一口飲んでみると、ミントの香りとタイムの少しぴりっとした匂いがして、他に何か判らないが苦い薬草の味を蜂蜜が上手くごまかしていた。  
「ほら、ヴァリックが薬を持って来てくれた」と言ってカップを手渡し、彼女がゆっくりと飲み干す様子を、カレンはじっと見つめた。また少し、首から肩の線が細くなったように思えた。今度の遠征ではきつい戦いが続いたから、しっかり療養させないといけない。

湯気の立つ茶を飲み終えた後で、大分彼女の呼吸の音も静かになった。カレンはカップを受け取って残りの茶を注ぐとテーブルの上に置き、ベッドに横になろうとした彼女の肩を叩いて上半身を起こさせた。  
「しばらく身体を起こしていろ」  
そう言うと彼は自分の鎧と剣を壁のいつもの場所に掛け、上着を脱ぐと洗面器に水を注いでざっと顔と首元を拭った。エレミアの熱が下がったら、また温泉に行っても良いかも知れない。あくまで、療養のために。

ベッドに入ろうとした彼に向かって、エレミアが心配そうに言った。  
「でも、風邪がうつるかも……」  
「心配するな」と彼は言うと背中側にクッションを挟み、頭の後ろに枕を入れて彼女をもたれさせた。  
「このまま寝たらいい。その方が咳が出ないだろう」  
「そうするわ、ありがとう」

そう言うと、彼女が頭を少し彼の方に向けて目をつぶった。呼吸の音も静まり、ずっと楽になった様に見えた。彼は少しばかり姿勢を変えて自分も楽に座れる様にすると、薄い掛け布団を二人の身体の上に広げた。山の上のこの要塞では、夏でも明け方にぐっと冷え込むことがあった。やがて彼女の胸がゆったりとした、規則正しい動きに変わり、彼はホッとして彼女の顔を眺めた。月明かりの中で時折まぶたがぴくりと動いたが、ちゃんと眠れているようだった。

あのハコンとの戦いで、崖から滑り落ちようとする彼女の姿が頭の片隅に蘇り、彼は慌ててその恐怖に満ちた画像を脳裏から追い払った。こうして二人、ともかく無事に帰ってこれたのもメイカーの御加護のお陰だろう。彼はあの審問官アメリデンのことを思い出した。タラナは彼ほど幸運では無かった。彼はもう一度愛する妻の顔を見つめてから、まぶたを閉じた。


	12. Chapter 12

「ほら、足下に気を付けて、ちゃんと手すりを持つのよ」  
エレミアの声を聞いて、後ろでカレンが小さく笑い声を立てた。  
「大丈夫だよ！」と言った先からエドが段になった丸太で足を滑らせたが、ジョシュアが腕を取って支え、二人で明るい笑い声を上げながら我先にと階段を駆け下りていった。  
「もう、言った先から！」と彼女は言ったが、元気盛りの彼らをそれほど深刻に心配しているわけでは無かった。ついこの間までよちよち歩きだったのに、本当に子供の大きくなるのは速いと思いながら、彼女は息子が産まれて最初の数週間のことを思い出していた。

ヒューマンの赤子としても大柄だったジョシュアは酷い難産で、氏族の伝承者でありヒーラーのイスティマエトリアルが来てくれなかったら、彼女の命さえ危うい所だった。身体がどうにか復調した後も、夜も昼も無く泣きわめく赤子に彼女はどうして良いか判らず、子供と一緒に泣きたい思いだった。

彼女含めて一家の身の回りの世話は召使い達がしてくれたから、おむつの洗濯までする必要は無かったにせよ、授乳と寝かしつけは彼女でないとどうしようも無かった。そしてもちろん、カレンは何の役にも立たなかった。

数ヶ月前に出産したアイダが、夜中の子供部屋で二つの乳房に二人の子を吸い付かせて、私も最初はそうでしたと笑ってくれたお陰で、どれほど彼女が救われたことか。幸いエレミアの母乳もその後すぐに充分な量が出るようになり、ようやく彼女もゆっくり寝られるようになったのは、産後二ヶ月を過ぎてからだった。

それからも歩き出したジョシュアが一瞬目を離した隙に子供部屋を出て、階段から転がりおちたこと、子供二人が揃って発疹の出る熱病に罹り、冷水で額を冷やしながら徹夜で看病したこと、今となっては笑い話でも当時は身のすくむ思いを幾度もしたものだった。幼い頃の彼らの姿を思い出しながら階段を下りる彼女の前に、夏の日差しを浴びて白く光る河原が見えてきた。

スカイホールド西側の、オーレイ側に少し降りたところに沸いた温泉を彼女達が見つけたのは、全くの偶然だった。あの動乱の最中ヘイブンの調査に出掛けた一隊が、この盆地に降り立つドラゴンを見つけた。その魔法と野生の力を兼ね備えた古代の生き物の寝床が、こんこんと熱湯の湧き出る温泉だったのは、ある意味当然だったろう。大量の湯がその盆地を流れる小川に流れ込み、場所によっては入浴に適した熱さの湯になっていた。

ドラゴンを倒した後で、審問会は小川のほとりを整備し、十数名程度が一度に入浴出来る浴場と簡単な休憩所を作った。動乱の最中もその後も、多くの兵士が審問会のために戦って傷ついていたから、彼らを療養させるためのものだった。もっとも、エレミア自身も時折訪れては少し塩気のある柔らかな湯を楽しんでいたし、子供達も幾度かアイダに連れられて遊びに来ていた。

休憩所に着くと彼女とカレンは荷物を下ろして、料理用のストーブを兼ねた小さな暖炉に火を熾した。カレンが簡単な昼食の準備をする間、彼女は子供達の服を脱がせて、下着だけで小川で遊ばせる事にした。どうせあっと言う間に泥まみれになることだろう。早速小川で水の掛け合いを始めた子供達が、足下を見て歓声を上げた。  
「魚が居るよ、ほら！」  
「魚？」  
エレミアは不思議に思って小川に近づいた。温泉の混じった温かい川に、魚など居るのだろうか。しかし子供達の指さす先には、確かに黒っぽい小魚が泳いでいた。  
「まあ、珍しいこと」  
「僕の足突っついた！」とジョシュアが驚いて叫んだ。  
「あっちにもっと沢山いるよ！」  
エドが声を上げ、二人は水しぶきを跳ね上げながら川の中を走っていった。

彼女はぎらぎらと照りつける真夏の日差しを避けて、ひさしの下に座った。フロストバック盆地から帰って来る間に引き込んだ風邪もようやく治ったものの、まだ一昨日まで咳が出ていたから、用心するに越したことはなかった。

やがて暖炉の方から、魚の焼ける香ばしい匂いが漂ってきた。スカイホールドを訪れた行商人から今朝買ったばかりの新鮮な魚だった。カレンが魚を少し売ってくれと尋ねた時の、商人の顔を思い出して彼女はクスリと笑った。

その男は最初「済みませんね、これは審問会に納める大事な品なんで」と顔も見ずに言った。それからカレンの顔を見上げ、もう一度司令官の顔をまじまじと見て、驚いて口をぽかんと開けたものだった。ややあっけにとられた表情をしながら商人は大きめの魚を数匹平たいカブの葉に包み、おまけに塩と香草まで付けてくれた。

休憩所に戻ると、暖炉の側で手を拭っていたカレンが笑顔を見せ、彼女はシャツとズボンだけの軽装の夫をほれぼれと見つめた。  
本当に、この人は何をしていても格好の良いこと。カレンは彼より体格や容貌の優れた男性は大勢居ると言っていたが、彼女にとってはこの夫が誰よりもハンサムに見えた。  
「そろそろ子供達も呼んだ方が良さそうね」  
「ああ、もう魚も焼ける」と彼が頷き、彼女は再び外に出ると、子供達に向かって手を振り声を掛けた。  
「戻ってらっしゃい、ご飯よ！」

* * *

焼きたての魚をほぐして酸っぱいピクルスと一緒に白パンに挟んだ昼食を食べた後、子供達はまた川に向かった。砂地を掘ってなにやら探しているようだった彼らが、ひときわ大声で歓声を上げたから、何事かとエレミアはその方に行った。

「母さん、見て！　穴から温泉！」  
小さな身体がすっぽり埋まる程の大きな穴からジョシュアが泥まみれの顔を上げて言い、彼女は呆れて空を仰いだ。予想していたとはいえ、帰る前に一度全身を洗わないといけないようだった。  
「温泉？　水じゃなくて？」  
「ほら、温かいよ」とエドも彼の堀った穴に座り込み、アイダそっくりのそばかすの浮いた丸顔に笑顔を浮かべて彼女を見上げた。

「もう、お尻までどろまみれじゃない」と言いながらその泥の混じった水に手を付けた彼女は驚いた。川沿いに作られた入浴場と同じくらいの温かな湯が、小石混じりの砂の間から湧き出ていた。  
「まあ、本当に温泉ね。手で掘ったの？」  
「うん！」と誇らしげに言った息子の手を見て彼女は思わず笑い出した。爪が全部綺麗に削られていた。  
「今度来るときは、シャベルを持ってきた方が良さそうね」  
「シャベルって何？」とエドが尋ねた。  
「穴を掘るための道具よ。小さいのを探してあげる」  
審問会の兵士はテダスの至る所で土木工事をしていたから、持ち歩くための小さなシャベルを彼女は見かけたことがあった。

やがて夏の長い日も傾きかけた頃、スカイホールドから迎えの一隊がやって来た。  
「お預かりします、審問官」  
隊長が二人の子供の手をしっかりと握って言った。彼女は審問会でも比較的珍しい女性隊長で、子供達と共に出かける際にはいつも護衛として付き添ってくれていた。  
「アイダに髪の中まで洗うように言っておいてちょうだい、まだ砂だらけだから」とエレミアは笑いながら言い、隊長も笑顔で頷いた。

「ご苦労だった」  
「とんでもありません、では失礼します」  
隊長がカレンに向かって敬礼の代わりに頭を下げると、子供達の手を引いて歩き出した。  
「お休みなさい」と二人の子供の声が揃った。エレミアとカレンは、後一日ここで温泉に入って行く予定だった。

エレミアは休憩所の方に向かいかけたが、途中で子供達の堀った穴が気になった。小さい穴では無かったし、暗い中でつまづいたら危ないだろう。彼女はその方へ行くと足先で砂をかぶせていったが、ふと思いついて穴の中の乾いた砂に座ってみた。  
「何をしている？」  
訝しげな声で尋ねたカレンに、彼女は笑って答えた。  
「子供達が掘った穴だけど、温かいのよ。この下にも温泉が流れているみたい」  
そう言いながら、彼女は上から覗き込んだ夫に笑いかけた。彼が喉元で笑うと、紅茶を淹れてこようと言って休憩所に戻った。

砂に触れる背中と尻が、柔らかな温かみに包まれて以外と心地よかった。彼女は夕暮れの爽やかな風に吹かれながら空を見上げた。あの天の裂け目の傷跡が、薄くはなっていたが今でも虹色の模様となって残っていた。あの子達が大きくなる頃には、きっと空もすっかり元通りになるに違いないと彼女は思った。その頃、彼女は何をしているだろうか？

アメリデンが率いた八百年前の審問会も、カッサンドラが立ち上げ彼女が背負う今の審問会も、共に永続的な組織では無かったし、彼女にもそのつもりは－例えばジョシュアに跡を継がせるなど－全く無かった。天の傷跡がすっかり消える頃には地上にも裂け目は出来なくなって、彼女の印も用済みとなるに違いない。

彼女は一度、レリアナとそのような話をしたことがあった。スパイマスターで審問会の執事でもある彼女は思慮深い表情で頷くと、上手く締めくくるのが大事ね、とだけ答えた。それでも、審問会の成すべき役割は未だ大きかった。未だに世界に残るヴェイルの裂け目を閉じる他にも、この前のハコンの様に普通の人々に大きな災害をもたらしかねない化け物を退治し、ヴェイル大公が提案したという第二のメイジ・サークルの設立にカレンは大いに乗り気のようだったから、本格的な計画になれば教会とジェイダーの人々に相談し、騎士団の支部をどうするか決めなくてはいけなかった。

まだ歩き出したばかりの新たなメイジ・サークルと、騎士団が軌道に乗れば後を教会に任せ、オーレイやフェラルデン、あるいはスタークヘイブンのような審問会と結びつきの強い国々に徐々に役割を移していく。それから……そう、彼女にはデーリッシュ・エルフの伝承と審問会の歴史を本にするという大きな役目があった。それから……彼女は考え事をしながら、何時しかうとうとと眠りの中へ入っていった。

「エレミア、起きろ」  
カレンの静かに呼ぶ声に、彼女はハッと眼を覚ました。日はすっかり暮れ、大の月の穏やかな光が盆地を柔らかく照らし出していた。  
「あら、寝てしまったのね」  
「大丈夫か？　まだ体調が良くないなら……」  
彼が心配そうに言ったが、彼女は勢いよく起き上がると笑って首を振った。  
「いいえ、そうじゃないの、考え事をしていたら眠くなってしまって」

「何か心配事でも？」と一緒に休憩所の方へ歩きながら彼が言った。  
「そうね、心配と言えば心配だけど。ジョシュが大きくなる頃には、私達は何をしているかしら」  
それを聞いたカレンが、如何にもおかしそうな声で笑い出し、彼女は不思議に思って彼の顔を見上げた。  
「どうしたの？」

「あの子が大きくなるまで生きていて、その時君が生きているなら、それだけで充分だ。ついこの前も死にかけたのを、もう忘れたか？」  
「まあ！　もうあんなことは無いわ……多分」と彼女は言ってから、自分でもおかしくなった。一生の内にそう何度も神未満と戦わされては、たまったものでは無かった。

それでも、確かにカレンの言う通りだった。優れたヒーラーでさえ癒やせない病気があったし、頑強な壮年も走る馬から落ちればあっさり命を落とした。ブライトは例外としても、一昨年のように疫病が流行れば大勢の人々が死んだ。人の命は儚く、未来は常に不安定だった。

暖炉の側に座ろうとして彼女は驚いた。火の上の小さな鍋で、干し肉とカブの葉と根菜の入ったシチューがくつくつと煮え、火の側には串に刺した魚とチーズが炙られていた。  
「驚いた、あなたが料理まで出来るなんて」  
大きく一声笑うとカレンが言った。  
「料理と言う程のものでも無いな。子供の頃、村の祭りで色々手伝いをさせられた時に覚えたものだ」

「村の祭りって？」  
シチューを木のボウルに取り分けながら彼女は尋ねた。  
「氏族会のようなものだな。ただし年に何回かあって、一番大きいのが秋の収穫祭だ。ウィルヘルム男爵……あー、村の領主だが、彼のお屋敷に皆が集まって大きな台所でご馳走を皆が作り、その後でダンスをしたものだ。今でもそうだろうか」  
カレンがどこか懐かしそうな表情で言った。

「まあ、楽しそうね」  
彼女は笑って答えた。氏族に居た頃の彼女なら「領主様」と聞くだけで顔をしかめたことだろう。領主様というのは村や町を支配して勝手に税金を取り立て、彼女の氏族を領地から追い払う嫌な連中だと、かつての彼女は考えていた。しかし審問官となってヒューマンの社会に分け入り各地の貴族と交流する間に、彼女の考えは大きく変わった。

確かに領主達は税金や地代を取り立てはしたが、一方では不作や疫病の年は困窮する村人に食料を分け与え、村を襲う盗賊達を自ら先頭に立って追い払った。とりわけフェラルデンの小さな村々を領地とする貴族達は、そこで一生を過ごす村人達を大切に保護していた。ブライトのようなあまりに大きな災害では、彼らさえ死に絶えることもあったが。

レッドクリフ伯のティーガン・グウェリン卿も、兄から譲られたその赤い岸壁に囲まれた小さな港町を大切に護り、彼の城やぶどう園では数多くの領民達が仕事を得ていた。アイダも結婚する前に数年、デネリム近くのシグハード卿の屋敷に奉公に出て、台所の手伝いをしながら料理や裁縫を教わったと言っていた。彼ら領民と領主一族は、言ってみれば一つの大家族のようなものだった。家族の中に彼女の氏族が入っていないからと言って、彼らをけなすのは筋違いだったろう。

「ああ、お屋敷に夜明け前から出かけて、皆で大量の料理を作った。地下には洞窟を利用した大きな食料庫と、ワイン貯蔵庫があったな。そこからジャガイモとにんじんを籠に山のように積み上げて台所に運び、それの皮を剥くのが私の仕事だった」  
カレンがそう言うと、愉快そうに喉を鳴らした。

「大変ね、私はそんな沢山の料理を作ったことは無いわ」  
「皆大忙しだったが、その間に『シスター・スウィート』が……」と言いかけて、彼がふと顔を赤らめた。  
「あら、誰のこと？」  
笑いながら尋ねた彼女に向かって、彼が慌てたように手を振った。  
「教会のシスターだ。菓子作りが得意でね、いつも祭りの前には腹を空かした子供達に手作りのスコーンやサイダーを振る舞ってくれた」

「ああ、オレンジピールと干し葡萄の入った？」  
「そうだ」と彼が笑って答えた。オレンジは南の国々では取れなかったから、ほとんどアンティーヴァなど北方からの輸入品だと聞いていた。その皮と上等の白砂糖を沢山使ったオレンジピールという菓子を、彼女は審問会に入ってから初めて口にした。

キラキラと輝く白砂糖の結晶に彼女は目を奪われ、ついで口の中に広がる上品な甘みとオレンジの香りにうっとりとして、こんな贅沢な菓子があるのかと思ったものだった。もっともそれほど高価なものでは無く、オレンジピールと干しぶどうを刻んで練り込んだスコーンは、カレンの大好物だった。

それから彼女はシチューを一口食べた。  
「美味しい」  
「それは良かった」  
カレンが彼女のために作ってくれたからというだけでなく、とろみの付いた汁と、柔らかくほぐれた干し肉の絡みついた大きめの根菜が本当に美味しかった。シチューに程よいとろみを付けた挽き割りの大麦はまだ少し硬かったが、明日まで置いておけば柔らかくなると思われた。彼女は氏族にいた頃から大麦のポリッジが大好きで、とりわけ翌朝、器の形に固まった冷たいポリッジは格好の朝食になった。

* * *

「カレン、あなたも温泉に入ってきたら？　後は私がやるわ」  
エレミアが少しばかりの皿を片付けながら言い、彼は頷いて立ち上がった。彼はそれほど温かい湯に－とりわけ、暖かい夏の日に－浸かりたい訳でも無かったが、ここに来て温泉に入らないのもおかしな話だった。

彼は服を脱ぐと、のんびりと川沿いの入浴場に向かった。昼間は暑いくらいの晴天だったが、夜になって空には雲が掛かってきた。時折遠雷の音も聞こえたから、近くで雨が降っているようだった。川に足を入れるとぬるま湯の足下で崩れる砂が心地よく、彼はゆったり腰を降ろして浸かった。雨のせいか水面はいつもより高く、彼の肩に被る位の高さだった。

温かな湯の中で大きく伸びをしながら、彼はさっきの彼女との会話を思い出していた。本当に、息子のジョシュアが成人するまで生きていて、その時エレミアと彼が生きていれば、それだけでメイカーに感謝すべきだろう。この前のようなことはもう無いとしても、彼も彼女も、いつ戦乱に巻き込まれるか、判ったものではなかった。

審問会に表だって敵対する勢力は今のところ無いにせよ、彼らが失敗すれば、密かに手を叩いて喜ぶ人々は大勢居た。オーレイにしても、セリーン女王の感謝の念にいつまで頼って良いものか。あの独り身の女王は、まさしく産まれながらの政治家だった。審問会を切り捨てた方がオーレイの為になると思えば、何時でもそうするだろう。審問会に力が無ければ、ますますそうなる時期が速まるだけだった。内戦に疲れ果てたオーレイが今のところ国外に目を向けず内政に注力しているからと言って、油断はならなかった。

それを言えばフェラルデンも、彼らの領土－たとえそこがマルキス伯爵の妻の領地としても－に審問会が居座っていることを、いつまでも好意的に見ているとは限らなかった。以前あのクナリの密偵、ブルが言ったことを彼は思い出していた。「外敵が居れば国内は団結する。居なくなれば、新しいのを作り出すだけだ」

母国が審問会の敵になるとはフェラルデン人の彼は考えもしていなかったが、しかし歴史が示すとおり、世の中は思いも掛けない裏切りと背信に満ちていた。彼は審問会軍司令官として、そしてエレミアの夫、ジョシュアの父親として、彼らを護らねばならなかった。少なくとも、息子が独り立ち出来るまでは。

ジョシュアは幸い丈夫な子供だった。あの子のどれだけの部分が彼で、どの部分がエレミアなのだろうか？　外見は完全にヒューマンにせよ、エルフ由来のところも少しはあるはずだった。年の割に背が高く敏捷で、幼い頃から馬に懐いて上手に乗りこなすところかもしれない。アイダの子のエドと比べて手足がやや細長いところや、深いグリーンの瞳もラザフォード一族には珍しかった。

そう、それとあの子の、こうと決めたら一歩も引かない頑固なところも。ポニーに乗る練習を始めたときも、エレミアがまだ無理だと危ぶむのを聞かず、幾度も落ちて泥まみれになりながらも、小さな手で馬の背にしがみついて離れようとしなかった。息子の唇を噛みしめた真剣な表情を思い出して、彼は小さく笑った。あの表情は、確かにエレミアそっくりだ。

「暗くなってきたわね」  
突然エレミアの声がしたから、カレンは驚いて振り向いた。微笑みながら彼の方に歩いてくる彼女の月明かりに浮かぶ裸体に、彼は思わず目を奪われた。繊細な頬を縁取る柔らかな髪とほっそりとした肩が、子供を産んでずっと大きくなった白い胸を一層引き立て、引き締まった下腹部の柔らかな茂みが、温泉に浸かってふわりと一瞬浮かび上がった。

その奥にあるものを想像して彼の下半身がぴくりと反応し、彼は慌てて自分を叱りつけた。ここには彼女の休養のために来ているのに、彼女を疲れさせてどうする。しかし、最後にあの熱く柔らかい身体に触れてからもう三週間近く経っていた。とりわけ風邪を引いた後で、熱が下がってからもしつこい咳が続いていたから、彼女が気兼ねしてもいけないと思った彼は、この数日間執務室のロフトで寝泊まりしていた。

たとえエレミアが居ない時でも、彼女の乾いた干し草のような微かな体臭に包まれる柔らかなベッドと比べて、ほこり臭く硬いベッドで一人寝る夜は実に寒々しく、実に味気なかった。かつての彼なら、地面に敷いた薄い寝床と上を覆う天幕で充分満足していただろうに。

彼の脳裏に浮かぶ考えを知るはずもないエレミアが隣に座ると、突然水を飲んで咳き込んだ。  
「どうした？」  
彼は慌てて彼女を抱き起こした。  
「……いつもより……大分深いのね」と彼女が驚いた様子で水を吐きながら言った。  
「そうだな、山の方で雨が降っているせいだろう」  
彼はそう言いながら、ついふわりと彼女を抱き上げて伸ばした膝の上に載せた。

しまった。太腿を擦る弾力のある尻の感触に、下半身に勢いよく血が集まり出すのを感じて、彼は大いに後悔した。  
彼女に気取られてはいけない。何か、難しいことを考えよう、聖歌を暗唱しても良いか。  
「カレン、明かりを灯しても良いかしら？」  
「……何か言ったか？」と彼は意識の半分を、無理矢理彼女の声に向けた。  
「魔法で明かりを点けても良い？」  
「ああ、もちろん」  
そうだ、魔法の事を考えよう。この前の彼女の火球は凄かった。

彼女が小さな手を伸ばすと、その上に掌よりまだ小さな火球が輝きだし、柔らかなオレンジ色の光で手を包んだ。見る間にその色が黄色から白へと変わり、まるで夏の太陽の様な光があたりを照らし出した。それを彼女がふわりと彼らの頭上に浮かべたから、彼は感心して見つめた。  
「随分扱いが上手くなったものだな」  
「練習したのよ、これでも」

「おや、俺に黙ってか？」と言ってから、彼は自分の馬鹿さ加減を呪った。その方向へ行ってはいけない。数年前、スカイホールドの中で火球を爆発させた彼女に与えた「罰」が思い出されて、彼は密かに呻いた。  
「そうよ、ドリアンに教わったの」  
彼女が振り向いて言うと明るく笑い声を上げた。

頬に濡れて張り付いた、一筋の赤みを帯びた金髪が目に入り、彼は思わず手を伸ばしてその髪を手に取った。彼女が小さく笑って顔を前に向け、小さめの尖った耳が、触ってくれと言わんばかりに目の前に見えた。それから彼女が、いつものように頭を彼の左肩にもたせかけて小さく溜息を着いた。彼女の白い胸とサーモンピンクの乳首が、水中に射し込む柔らかな光を反射して目に飛び込んできた。

メイカー。彼は厚い雲に覆われた空を仰いだ。この不埒なメイジが何気なく使う誘惑の手段は、フェイドの生き物が使うどんな技巧よりも遙かに強力だった。

> "主に逆らう者、天の怒りを知るべし、地に森は燃え、海は波立ち彼らを飲み込む……"

彼は子供の頃に覚えた聖歌を暗唱し、どうにか心を彼女から離そうと試みた。

「カレン？」  
「……なんだ？」  
「雨が降ってきたわ」  
彼女の言うとおりだった。盆地を覆う黒い森の縁がかげり、見る間に水面を打つ雨粒の音が聞こえてきた。彼はホッとして膝の上から彼女を降ろし、そそくさと立ち上がった。  
「中に入ろう、夏でも雨は冷たい」  
時折聞こえていた遠雷が、今や彼らの頭上で大きく鳴り始めていた。エレミアも後をついて上がったものとばかり思っていた彼は、ふと振り返って自分の目を疑った。

川面を叩く激しい雨の中に立ったまま、エレミアが雷雲を見つめていた。黒々とした雲の中で白い雷が時折きらめき、少し遅れてゴロゴロと腹に響く重低音が聞こえた。  
「何をしている？」  
彼の声が聞こえた様子も無く、彼女がまるで雷を招き寄せるかのように左手を上げた。次の瞬間、盆地全体を白い光が覆い、鋭い爆音が耳をつんざいた。彼はとっさに頭を覆い姿勢を低くした。やがて周囲は静けさを取り戻し、微かな木の焼ける臭いが漂ってきた。

顔を上げた彼の前で、エレミアがまるで何事も無かったかのように同じ場所に立ち、雷雲を見上げていた。

> "……空より雷、雨の如く降り、彼ら偽りの神を信ずる者達、天に向いて悲鳴を上げん" 

聖歌の続きが突然脳裏に蘇り、彼は大きく頭を振った。冗談ではない！  
「エレミア、中に入れ！」  
彼は細身のエルフを抱き上げると肩に載せて、大股で歩き出した。  
「カレン、どうしたの？」と彼女が驚いたように言ったが、彼は答えもせずに歩き続け、休憩所に入って扉を勢いよく閉めた。

「一体どういうつもりだ！　雷雨の中で川に立っているなど、無鉄砲にも程がある！」  
安心したと同時に怒りがこみ上げてきた彼は、肩から降ろした彼女に向かって怒鳴りつけた。もしあの雷が彼女に落ちていたら、いくら強力なメイジでもただでは済むまい。  
「ええと、カレン、落ち着いて、ね？」と彼女が彼の顔を覗き込むようにしながら言うと、テーブルの上から乾いた布きれを取って、彼の額の滴を拭った。  
「サークルには雷光魔法の使い手は居なかったの？」

彼は怒気を削がれて、彼女の手から布を奪い取ると顔を勢いよく拭いた。  
「サークルには……」  
雷光魔法を専門に使うメイジは居ただろうか？　筆頭魔道士のオシノはドリアンに勝るとも劣らない火炎魔法と、治療魔法の使い手だった。氷雪魔法を扱えるメイジは大勢居たし、ユニークな精霊魔法を使いこなす者も居たが……。  
「居なかったかも知れん。攻撃にしか役に立たない魔法を訓練する者は少ない」

「やっぱりそうなのね、ヴィヴィアンも珍しいって言ってたわ」  
「それと雷雨の中でぼんやり立っているのと、どういう関係がある」  
まだ腹立たしい気分で彼はむっつりと言った。彼女が小さく笑いながら布で器用に髪をくるみ、身体を別の布で拭き始めた。

「まあ、ひどい！　雷が私達に落ちないよう誘導していたのに」と彼女が笑いながら言ったから、彼は驚いた。そんなことが出来るのだろうか。  
「本当か？」  
「ええ！　すぐ近くまで雲が来ていたから、雷を呼んで森の木に落としたの」  
彼はあ然として彼女の顔を見つめた。彼女が嘘を言っているとは思わなかったにせよ、すぐには信じられない話だった。

しかし考えれば、この常識外れのメイジがすることといえば、世界とフェイドを隔てるヴェイルの裂け目を閉じる事といい、ドラゴンを一撃で倒す火球といい、彼の－メイジ・サークルで長い間テンプル騎士として務めた男の－常識とは、そもそもかけ離れていた。

彼女が身体を拭きながら一段高くなった木の床に登って燭台に火を灯し、休憩所を穏やかなオレンジ色の明かりが照らし出した。床の上には二人分の寝床がきちんと整えられ、枕元には彼らの荷物と、水差しまで置いてあった。  
「氏族に居たときも、時々やっていたの、上手く森が燃えてくれるように」  
「森が燃える？」  
彼も床に登り、汚れた足を拭きながら尋ねた。

「あまり森が深いと、下草が生えなくなるでしょう？　そうするとハラの食べる草が無くなるし、他の動物も少なくなるから、時々は燃やした方が良いの。もちろん、ヒューマンの村が無いところの話よ」  
「それで君が、雷を落としていたのか？」  
「雷雲がちょうど都合の良い場所に来てくれた時にはね、野原は火で焼けても森を焼くのはとても難しいから。でも、ごめんなさい。あなたがそんなに驚くなんて思わなかった」

ロウソクの火の下で暗いブルーに見える、彼女の大きな瞳が心配そうに彼を見上げていた。彼は思わず笑い出し、まだ微かに湿り気のある彼女の肩を抱いてキスをした。顔を離した彼女が、もう一度キスをすると今度は彼の下唇を軽く噛んだ。彼は唸り声を上げて唇を軽く開け、小さな舌が彼の舌をつつき、絡み合った。都合の悪いことに彼らはまだ服を着ていなかったから、彼の興奮は外から見ても明らかだったろう。

「ここには君の身体を休めるために来たんだぞ」  
「もう充分休んだわ、食事まであなたが作ってくれて」と言って、彼女が小さな手で背中を撫で下ろした。雨で冷えた背中に温かな手が心地良く、彼は幾分ホッとした思いで久しぶりの柔らかく熱い身体を抱きしめた。都合の良いことに、彼らはまだ服を着ていなかった。

彼はもう一度キスをすると、髪を巻いた布からぴょこんと飛び出た、小さめの尖った耳をつまんだ。口の中で彼女の上げた小さな悲鳴が直接下半身に伝わるのを感じながら、彼は肩を押して彼女を寝床に座らせるとそのまま押し倒し、白い胸に顔を埋め柔らかな感触を堪能した。

無精ひげがこそばゆいのか彼女が小さな笑い声を上げたが、敏感な耳先をつまむように転がしながら乳首に軽く歯を立てると、その声が悲鳴に似た喘ぎに変わった。彼女の息づかいも喘ぎ声も、悲鳴さえ名手が奏でる音楽のように、幾度聞いても聞き飽きる事は無かった。乳首を幾度か舌で転がした後で彼は身体を起こし、伸びやかな白い脚を大きく開かせた。彼女の白い頬が、ロウソクの光の下でもはっきり判る程赤く染まった。

彼は滑らかな太腿を膝から撫で上げると、無意識に閉じようとする彼女の膝を両肩に掛けて、柔らかな茂みの奥の割れ目に舌を差し込み、微かな塩味のする敏感な突起をちろりと舐めた。彼女が腰を跳ね上げ、まるで子犬の様な甲高い声で叫んだ。  
「どうした？」  
彼は顔を上げて密かに笑いながら尋ねた。これは面白い。

「……止めて、お願い」と彼女が弱々しい声で喘ぐ様に言った。彼は再び頭を下げると同じ場所を舌先で突っつき、大きく舌を出して幾度か舐め上げた。彼女がそのたびに悲鳴に近い喘ぎ声を上げ、彼の舌にそこを押しつけるように腰を上げながら、身体をよじる動きが脚を通じて伝わってきた。温泉の水とは違う味わいの滑らかな液体が熱い割れ目から溢れ出し、彼はわざと舌なめずりの音を立てながら硬く勃った小さな突起を舌先で転がし、すすり上げた。

彼女の声が途中で断ち切られたように途絶え、熱い粘膜が幾度もひくひくと痙攣する動きが舌に伝わってきた。やがて全身から力が抜けた彼女がぐったりと寝床に横たわった。良く乾いた干し草のような、ほのかに甘い彼女の匂いが鼻腔を満たし、彼は唸り声を上げて姿勢を変えると小さく開いた唇にキスをして、滑らかな口中を容赦なく蹂躙した。彼の下で柔らかなエルフの身体がうごめき、小さな手が彼の背を抱いてさらに密着度を高めた。

やがて顔を上げた彼の前で、彼女が大きく息を付いて眼をゆっくり開いた。彼を見つめる潤んだ瞳は何よりも美しく、何よりも扇情的だった。たとえフェイドのどんな悪魔だろうと、これには及ばないだろう。彼女の瞳に吸い込まれるように感じながら、彼は硬く勃ち上がった自らのものを、彼女の熱く濡れた粘膜に一息に突き入れた。

まだ時折雷が響いていたが、彼の耳には彼女の叫ぶ声と寝床がこすれる音と、二人の身体がぶつかり合う音しか聞こえなかった。しばらくして彼女が小さく腰を動かし始め、脚を大きく開いて更に深々と彼のものを受け入れた。

彼は手を伸ばして彼女の柔らかな胸を撫で、乳首を転がすようにつまんだ。ひときわ大きな喘ぎと共に、熱く滑らかな粘膜がとりわけ敏感な頭を不規則に締め付けた。その感触に彼は大きく唸り、やがて脳裏にさっきの雷にも似た閃光が走った。

やがて、彼は大きく溜息を付いてエルフの背後に転がると、寝床の上掛けを剥がして二人の身体に掛けた。彼女が同じように、薄い毛布を足下に掛けると彼にぴったりと寄り添った。二人は温かな温もりに包まれ、静かな雨音と共に眠った。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聖歌は Chant of LightのAndraste 7:19より。黙示録みたいな。


	13. Chapter 13

「ネズミ？　そんなに沢山いるの？」  
エレミアはアイダの言葉に少し驚いて聞き直した。彼女達は昼過ぎにエレミアの書斎で、子供達の様子やアイダの夫ジェイクの仕事ぶりなどたわいない話をしながら、お茶を飲むのが習慣になっていた。

「ええ、ここの下の倉庫とか、大広間とか、酒場にも。こーんな大きなのも居るそうです、しかもすばしっこくてなかなか捕まらないとか」  
アイダは彼女の両手を広げて見せた。それが本当なら、小さなウサギ程の大きさだった。  
「ネズミを手で捕まえるのは無理よ、罠でも掛けない限り」と彼女は笑いながら紅茶を一口飲むと、アイダが焼いたクッキーをつまんだ。

このカレンの姪は菓子作りが得意で、干し葡萄とオレンジピールを入れた口に入れるとほろりと崩れるスコーンは、カレンの大好物だった。エレミアの書斎にも、砂糖衣の掛かったものや糖蜜やショウガを練り込んだもの、紅茶の香りのするものなどいろいろなクッキーをいつも置いてくれていた。

エレミアは一度、アイダに教わってそのスコーンを焼いてみたことがあったが、同じ材料を使っても何故か氏族風のかちこちに堅いビスケットになってしまった。もっともそれはそれで、携帯食にもってこいだったが。

「罠も掛けたそうなんです、ジェイクが作ったって言ってました」とアイダが言った。  
「あら、それで？」  
「餌の干し肉だけ食べられて、一匹も捕まらなかったって」  
二人は声を揃えて笑った。  
「ジェイクは鍛冶の腕は良いけれど、罠作りはどうかしらね」とエレミアは笑って言い、アイダも首を振った。  
「バネ仕掛けで、餌を取ろうとしたネズミをパチン！　って挟むらしいのですけど。駄目みたい」

その時はただの笑い話だったから、次の週に戦略テーブルでレリアナがネズミの話を出した時には、エレミアは少しばかり驚いた。  
「ネズミによる害が最近増えていると、需品隊長からの報告があったわ。彼には毒餌を手配する様には言っておいたけど、根本的な解決にはならないわね」  
「まあ！　アイダにも聞いたけど、罠に掛からないとか」

「他に食物があれば、毒餌を食べることは無いかも知れませんわ」  
ジョゼフィンが真面目な顔で言った。久しぶりにスカイホールドを夫と共に訪れた外交官に、エレミアは炎定教団の後始末も含めて色々と相談していた。彼女はもちろん、今回の一連の騒動について詳しく記した報告書をヴィクトリア教皇－カッサンドラ－に送り、教皇からは深い感謝の言葉が寄せられていた。

しかし他の関係者、とりわけオーレイには審問会の活動を中心に、八百年前の審問官アメリデンと初代皇帝ドレイコンの関わり、それにハコンの存在に付いてのみ知らせ、炎定教団については省いていた。それらはシーカーズの秘密で、彼女が明かすべき事柄では無いように思われたからだった。それだけでも各国の公文書保管室では天地がひっくり返ったような大騒ぎになり、ケンリック教授の元には質問状が殺到しているという。教授の論文の出版が大いに待ち望まれていた。

「外交官の口から聞くと、なかなか含蓄のある言葉だな」とカレンが笑いながら言い、レリアナもクスリと微笑んだ。  
「毒餌を食べさせたければ、他の餌をなくす必要があるという訳ね。だけど倉庫の食料を無くすわけにも行かない」

「猫はどうだ？　どこかに一匹くらい居るだろう」とカレンが冗談のように言い、ジョゼフィンが答えた。  
「この要塞は数十年、あるいは数百年もの間無人でした。鳥が飛んでくることはあっても、猫は山を越えては来ませんわ」  
「ふん、連れてくるしかないか」

「猫がどうしたの？」とエレミアは訝しく思って聞いた。彼女はもちろんその動物のことを知っていたし、時折ヒューマンの村で痩せた猫を見ることもあったが、それが何かの役に立つとは知らなかった。カレンが愉快そうな笑顔を見せて彼女に言った。  
「氏族では猫は飼っていなかったか？」  
「いいえ、犬を飼っている氏族はいくつかあったけど……。番犬としてね。でも普通危ない所では見張りを立てるものだし、見張りが不要なら、犬も要らないわ」

「猫は番はしないが、ネズミを狩るのが大の得意だ。多くの村ではネズミよけのために猫を飼っているな」  
「それに、可愛らしいのよ。子猫の内から育てれば人にも懐くわ。ただナグを襲うから、離しておかないといけない」  
「ああ、そうなのね」とエレミアは言ったが、どういうものなのかは今一つ実感出来なかった。彼女達が移動していた原野で遭遇する猫と言えば野生のピューマで、恐ろしげな牙を剥き出し獲物を木の上から狙う姿は、およそ「可愛らしい」とはほど遠いものだった。

「ここではナグは飼っていないし、猫を譲って貰えないかレッド・クリフで町長に聞いてみるわ」とエレミアが言い、レリアナが驚いたように手を振った。  
「あら審問官、需品隊長に行かせるわ」  
「いいえ、今週また子供達を連れて行くのよ。アイダが今のうちに、おくるみの新しいのを仕立てる布が欲しいと言っていたし、届けて貰った物もあるし」とエレミアは笑って言った。

審問官である彼女の息子ジョシュアに対しては、スカイホールドではどうしても周囲の大人達が遠慮しがちで、あまり良いことでは無いようにエレミアには思えた。何しろ男の子は、いずれ氏族の外に出て行かなくてはならないのだから。それで彼女は月に一度ほど、アイダと共に二人の子供達を連れて泊まりがけでレッドクリフを訪れていた。

彼女が駐屯地を訪れて連隊長と話をしたり、自分達の買い物をする間、子供達は産婆のローウェンの大きな家で大勢の孫やひ孫達と遊んでいた。ローウェンの孫達にとっては二人はただの「ばあちゃんが取り上げた余所の子」だったから、廃墟での陣取り合戦や、港での飛び込み競争のような荒っぽい遊びにも遠慮無く混ぜてくれた。

そして産婆の家の大きな台所で、年下の孫達も合わせて総勢十数名が一斉に食べる昼食はとても賑やかだった。大抵はカレンハド湖で取れた魚のソテーと大麦のポリッジで、甘いキャベツと玉ねぎをバターで炒めた皿はジョシュアの大好物だった。

最初のうちは遠慮もあって、おかずを取れずにエドが泣き出し、それをからかった少年にジョシュアが殴りかかって大喧嘩になったこともあったが、今では皆と同じように笑いながら充分に食べられる様になった。

エドは母親そっくりのそばかすの浮いた丸顔に、穏やかな気質で皆に好かれていたが、ジョシュアは年の割に背が高く、そしてきかん気だった。時には二つ三つ上の子供と叩き合いの挙げ句、顔に大きな痣を作って来ることもあった。  
「全く、あのきかん気は誰に似たのかしら」とエレミアが愚痴った時、カレンが大笑いして言ったものだった。  
「全くもって、母親にそっくりだな。あの子の外見はともかく、中身は君だ」  
「まあ！」

* * *

エレミアはレッドクリフ郊外にある第一師団の駐屯地を訪れ、昼食を一緒に摂りながら、連隊長と隊長達から最近の様子を聞いていた。彼らは聖灰寺院跡地の調査の他に、動乱の間に破壊されたフェラルデン国内の街道や橋の再建、それ以外にも地底回廊への入り口の調査とダーク・スポーンの討伐に従事していた。目立たない地味な仕事だったが、フェラルデンとの関係を良好に保ち、国内の平穏を保つ重要な任務だった。

「先週、オーレイのデイルズ駐屯地から妙な連絡が来ましてね」と連隊長のシータスが言った。  
「妙な連絡？」  
「フロストバック山脈のオーレイ側の峠道で、テヴィンターの奴隷商人らしい一隊が死んでいたそうです。それで、こちらから国境を越えて部隊を出したのでは無いかとの問い合わせでした」

彼女は首を捻った。村人を掠っているところに出くわせばともかくとして、奴隷商人を狩りたてるのは審問会軍の役目では無かった。  
「もちろん、出した記録は無いのね？」  
「ええ。調べて見たところ、殺された連中と二週間程前にグワレンに入港した貿易船の一行の、年回りと風体が一致しました」と言いながら彼が確認するように年輩の副隊長に向かい、副隊長が大きく頷いて言った。  
「そいつらが入港管理所に届けた日までに戻ってこなけりゃ、間違い無いでしょうな」

「ただその一行だとすると八人だそうですから、少なくとも一個小隊が動いていないと無理でしょう」とシータスが続けると、少し声をひそめた。  
「それに、メイジらしい杖を持った男も居たとか。逆に言うと、それでオーレイ側もテヴィンター人だと見当を付けたようです」  
「まあ、それは確かに妙な話ね」  
彼女は少しばかり驚いた。反乱メイジと騎士団との戦いはとっくに終結し、各地に隠れていたメイジ達も、動乱終結後にそれぞれの知人を頼って現れ、審問会に入るかジェイダーの新たなサークルへ向かっていた。幼少時からサークルで育った彼らのほとんどは外の世界で生きる術を持たなかったし、傭兵団に入って危険な仕事をするよりは審問会の方がマシだった。

「ヴェナトリでは無いのね？」  
「装備からすると無いですな、メイジはともかく他はただの傭兵でしょう、金さえ貰えば何でもする連中ですよ。装備もゴミ同然ですが、女子供を掠って奴隷にするには充分で」と副隊長が軽蔑も露わな口調で言い、連隊長も頷いた。  
「出航した後、どこかの入り江でこっそり掠った人々を乗せるつもりだったと思われます。海岸沿いにそれらしいキャンプがないか、総ざらいで探させています。もっとも南部は切り立った崖が多く、あまりこれと言った場所は無いのですが」

シータスが首を傾げながら言った。あるいは彼らは、オーレイ側で「仕事」をするつもりだったのかも知れないと彼女は思った。オーレイの南部、アーバー荒野のさらに南には港はおろか人の住む村さえ無かったから、グワレンを利用したのだろう。  
「不思議な話だけど、殺されて気の毒だった、とは言えないわね」と苦笑しながら言った彼女の言葉に、シータスが端正な顔に笑みを閃かせて頷いた。

まだ若いこの連隊長は元フェラルデン軍士官で、レッドクリフにほど近いロザリングという村の領主の三男坊だった。彼はマロリックのように戦場で功績を挙げることは少なかったが、領主となった兄を始め一族との繋がりと社交的な性格を生かして、各地のうるさ型の領主や村長達と上手く交渉し、大いに審問会の評判を高めていた。

一方で、デネリムの今の大教母は彼の遠縁に当たる女性だったから、彼女から頼まれて魔法の力を持つ子供と両親を説得し、ジェイダーに「教育のために」行かせるという少し変わった仕事もしていた。メイジの子供は親元を離れる不安と自らの力に対する恐怖で不安定になりがちだったが、シータスは第一師団に配属されているメイジと元テンプル騎士の士官を必ず同行させ、いつも安全にスカイホールドまで送り届けていた。

本来ならこれはテンプル騎士団の仕事だったが、動乱の最中にデネリムからもほとんどが引き上げ、今も彼らが使っていた建物はがらんとして埃を被っているということだった。新たな騎士団、「銀色の盾の騎士」はまだ規模も小さく手が回らなかったから、まだしばらくの間は審問会が世話をする必要がありそうだった。

その日はとりわけ夏の日差しが強かった。第一師団の駐屯地はレッドクリフ郊外の、動乱の最中に騎士団が占領していた古城に置かれていたが、天井の高い石造りの建物の中に居ても暑いくらいだった。  
「この暑さだと、皆夏ばてしないかしら」  
昼食が終わって城から出る途中、彼女はシータスに言った。  
「この月は仕方ありませんよ、昼の休みを長く取らせるのと、交代でマスター・デネットの家の近くにある滝に行かせています」  
「まあ、あの裂け目のあったところね？」と彼女は笑って尋ねた。動乱の間、そこには大きな裂け目から次々と悪魔が湧き出ていた。

「そうです、今は静かなものです。水浴びに行く代わり、エルフルートやブラックロータスを取ってくるようにさせています」  
「ちゃんと長い根を掘るように言った？」  
「もちろん！　審問官に教わったことは忘れていませんよ」とシータスが言って大きく笑った。彼は動乱の最中にエメラルドの墓場で部隊を指揮していて、エルフルートの「正しい」採り方を彼女に教わった一人だった。

* * *

昼食の後、彼女はアイダと子供達の居る産婆のローウェンの家に戻った。大きな台所では、いつものように女達－皆、ローウェンの娘や孫達だった－が数人、昼過ぎに子供達に飲ませるミルクセーキの準備をしていた。

エレミアは子供達の面倒を見てくれている彼女達に何かお礼をしたかったが、お金を渡そうか相談するとローウェンが笑って断った。それで彼女は、スカイホールドから上等の蜂蜜やココア、あるいはアンティーヴァ産のオレンジをたっぷり使った贅沢なマーマレードのように、ちょっとした珍しい食べ物を持って行くようにしていた。

「あら使徒様、ココアをありがとうございます」と産婆の末娘のドロシーが、母親そっくりの顔に大きな笑みを浮かべていった。末娘と言っても既に四十を越えていたから、彼女の孫がちょうどジョシュア達と同い年だった。  
「どういたしまして。北の方からいつも取り寄せている人が居て、少し分けて貰ったの」  
「こんな上等のココアを見たのは初めてですよ。ここらじゃあ、たまに売ってても砂糖にほんのちょっぴり混ぜてあるのが普通ですから」と彼女が言い、二十歳過ぎで既に二人の子持ちの孫娘が頷いた。  
「ひどいのなんて、シナモンと混ぜてあるんですよ。色が似てるから、ごまかし」  
「匂いで判るのにねえ」と誰かが言い、皆が大笑いした。

「今日もミルクセーキを作っているの？」  
「はい。どうかなさいましたか？」  
「今日はとりわけ暑いから、氷菓子を作っても良いかと思って。もし皆さんが構わなければ、だけど」  
「氷菓子って？」と孫娘が訝しげな表情をし、ドロシーがああ！　と大きく手を叩いて笑顔になった。  
「あの、使徒様の結婚式の時に出して頂いたような？」  
「ええそう。ミルクセーキをうんと甘くして、クリームを沢山入れたものを凍らせると、とても美味しいお菓子になるの」

「まあ、すごい」と孫娘が目を丸くした。  
「もちろん、構いませんよ。使徒様が使う魔法なら教母様も許してくださいます」とドロシーが笑って、ミルクセーキを作っている桶の方に振り向いた。  
「じゃあ少し砂糖を足そうか。ええと、クリームももう一瓶足して」  
「はい母さん」

女達が興味津々見守る中、エレミアは桶に大きなフォークを突っ込むと、手早くかき混ぜながら甘い液体をゆっくりと凍らせた。氏族にいた時も、とりわけ暑い時期には皆で食べる氷菓を作っていたから慣れたものだった。凍らせすぎるとがちがちに固まって舌触りが悪くなるから、かき混ぜながらふんわりと凍らせるのがコツだった。  
「これで良いわ。どうかしら？」  
エレミアは大きく息を付くと、凍り付いた氷の上をフォークで少し削って孫娘に差し出した。  
「すごい！　冷たくって甘いの、母さん！」と孫娘が飛び上がらんばかりに喜び、女達は皆サジで削って舐め、一斉に笑顔を見せた。

「ありがとうございます、こんな珍しいお菓子、伯爵様だって滅多に召し上がること無いでしょうよ」とドロシーが大きく笑って言った。  
「さっきのココアをほんの少し、振りかけると美味しいのよ」  
「もったいない！　あの子達にはシナモンで充分です」と孫娘が言ってから、ちろりと舌を出した。  
「代わりに、ノイチゴのシロップも出してやります」  
「美味しそうね」とエレミアは笑って答えた。

一列に並んだ子供達が、手に持った木の器に桶から一さじずつ氷菓を受け取った。最初は珍しそうに見つめていた子供達も、口に入れた途端大騒ぎになった。甘くて冷たい、夏の氷だ！　シナモンを混ぜた糖蜜を掛けたり、ノイチゴのシロップを掛けたりして全員がお代わりを食べ、桶の底にへばりついた残りも争うように指で舐めとった。ジョシュアもエドも、子供達皆が手も顔もべたべたになったが、彼らのはじけるような笑顔に母親達は皆幸せな気分になった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> しばらくほんわか。フェンリス一人旅の活劇がもうすぐ（ｗ  
> 私の想像では、セヘロンはサトウキビやコショウ、ターメリックにカカオの名産地なのです。それでテヴィンターとクナリが必死に取り合ってる。わはは。ココアを分けてくれたのは、もちろんブルさんですね。
> 
> クナリの科学技術は非常に進んでいて、リリウムを使わずに爆薬を作れる程ですから、多分ココアもちゃんとさらさらしたココアパウダーにしていたでしょう。現代的な固形チョコレートが発明されるのは一九世紀の後半ですから、さすがにまだテダスには無いと思われます。
> 
> ただその辺を細かく考察しだすと、テダスにはインド亜大陸も南北アメリカも有りませんから、じゃあトマトは、ジャガイモは、トウモロコシはどっから来たのか、綿花は誰が育て誰が紡いでいるのか、という話になります。テヴィンター帝国では安価な労働力を使って大規模な綿花栽培が盛んかも知れません。
> 
> 現実世界では十六世紀には既に、かのメディチ家がフランスに持ち込んだとされる氷菓が貴族の食卓に登りました。水に硝石をぶち込んで溶解潜熱で冷やす方法ですね。ただしこの方法では精々マイナス十度が限界で、乳脂肪たっぷりのアイスクリームは作れません。だからこの氷菓は今風に言えばジェラートのような物だったようです。
> 
> 庶民が気軽にアイスクリームを食べられる様になるのは、やはり冷凍機が発明される十九世紀後半になってからでした。テダスでは、もちろん宮廷仕えのメイジ達が凍らせるのでしょう（ヴィヴィちゃんとか）。サークル内では意外とありふれたお菓子かも。
> 
> シナモンは大陸ヨーロッパでは十四世紀頃からアフリカからの輸入物として出回り、十六世紀には既に庶民でも使える安価なスパイスとして人気だったようです。砂糖原料はフェラルデン的な気候ではビートかメープルでしょう。
> 
> ですからこの世界の一般的な甘味料としては、庶民は蜂蜜にメープルシロップ、あるいは精白度の低い赤っぽい砂糖。上流階級はぴかぴかの精白糖、というイメージです。真っ白なアイシングが掛かったクッキーは庶民憧れのお菓子ですね。  
> ちなみにポリ袋の無い時代、白砂糖はかっちんこっちんに固まらせた円筒型で、紙に包まれて売られていました。使う側は専用の削り器か、少量ならナイフで削り取ったようです。昭和の時代、贈答品に使われた木箱入りのバラの形の角砂糖は、まさしく当時の名残ですね。
> 
> カレンが「蜂の巣の混ざっていない、上等の蜂蜜」を自分用に買ってましたが、あれは多分紅茶に入れるためでしょう。今では反対に蜂の巣入りの蜂蜜なんて「お取り寄せ」の高級品になってしまいましたが。


	14. Chapter 14

次の日、エレミアはスカイホールドへ立つ前に町長の家に立ち寄った。この近くで猫を飼っている人が居たら、紹介して貰おうと思ったのだった。ところが彼が残念そうに言った。  
「さあねえ、私の知ってるところでは、適当な子猫は居なかったと思いますよ。粉屋のジーンの猫はもう年寄りだし、馬宿のは雄で、母親と子猫はみんなそこらの山に居るんですよ。メシだけ貰いに来てね」  
「まあ、それじゃあ難しいわね」  
エレミアはがっかりした。大きくなった猫を連れてきても逃げ出すだけだろうし、人にも懐かないだろう。

その話を聞いていた若い書記官が、思い出したように言った。  
「町長さん、クレゼクのところに三毛が居ますよ」  
「おお、そうだったな。ヘイブンの宿屋の猫です」と町長がエレミアの方を向いて言った。  
「三毛猫だったら、何か有るの？」  
「三毛猫は必ず雌なんですよ。この季節だし、子猫がいるかも」  
「それなら帰りに聞いてみるわ。ありがとう」  
「おやすいご用です、使徒様」

ヘイブンは元々聖灰寺院への巡礼地として栄えた村で、この村に通じる道は数多かった。審問会は便利のために、ヘイブンから尾根伝いにスカイホールドへ、更に山を下ってハラムシラルへ通じる街道を整備したから、ヘイブンからハラムシラルまでが歩いても一週間、早馬なら三日で到着出来るようになった。

四十数年前のオーレイによる侵略と、その後の独立戦争の最中に両国を繋いでいた古の帝国街道は壊され、両国の人や荷物のやりとりはジェイダーからの海路が頼りだった。海路は大きな荷物を運ぶには便利だったが、海賊や嵐の危険は絶えなかったから、双方の国の人々がこの峠越えの街道を利用するようになった。

多くの商人や教会の人々を始め、各国の外交官までもがこの街道を通り、スカイホールドで休憩した後で馬を変えて、また坂を下っていった。フェラルデンにとっても両国を通じる街道上の審問会の存在は大いに安心材料となった。

審問会はヘイブンの賃借権を教会から買い取り、マスター・デネットに馬宿を整備させて、あの動乱で燃え尽きた宿屋も新しく建て直した。その後に、この村の「領主」であるマルキス伯爵の妻との間に、ヘイブンで宿泊したり、あるいは馬宿を利用する人々が支払う金の一部を賃貸料として渡す契約を結んだ。

エレミアとしては公平かつ正当な取引のつもりだったが、実のところ教会が支払っていた涙金の数倍の額になったから、大いに喜んだ伯爵が妻と共にスカイホールドを訪れてエレミアと会談し、痛んだヘイブンの教会を彼の寄付で建て直すことになった。

一方で聖灰寺院周辺、とりわけ地下の坑道はレッド・リリウムによる汚染が酷い事が明らかになっていた。この山の周囲はリリウムの良質な鉱脈として古くから知られていたが、そこに何らかの理由でレッド・リリウム－ブライトによる汚染－が広がったと考えられた。レッド・リリウムは充分高い温度の火で炙ると粉々に砕け散り、やがて毒性を失いただの黒ずんだ鉱物に変わることが判っていたが、全てを焼き尽くすのは到底無理な話だった。

第一師団が調査した全ての入り口が、ドワーフの技術と魔法の双方で固く封じられ、ヴァリックが「ちっとでも頭のあるドワーフなら絶対に手を出しやしない」ようにと考えた恐ろしげな警告文を刻んだ石版が置かれた。いずれ欲に目のくらんだ愚かな人々が封印を破ろうとすることは十分に考えられたが、それでもエレミアが生きている間は大丈夫だろうし、その後は、また別の話だった。

* * *

夕方になってエレミア達と護衛の一行はヘイブンに到着した。彼女は早速、宿屋の主人に猫の話を聞いてみた。  
「ええ、居ますよ。一ヶ月前位に産まれたのが」と言って、主人が彼女と子供達を隣接する馬小屋に案内した。  
「まあ、可愛いこと！　ふわふわなのね」  
エレミアは初めて間近で見る子猫に目を細め、子供達も歓声を上げた。木箱に敷かれた藁の中で、よちよち歩きの子猫が数匹もつれ合い、あるいは母猫の舐める勢いに小さな身体をよろめかせていた。

「まだ乳を飲んでいるから無理ですが、後何週間かしたら乳離れします。そしたら一匹か二匹、お送りしますよ。きっと良いハンターになります、この三毛は村一番のねずみ取りですから」とクレズクが自慢げに言い、エレミアは笑顔で頷いた。  
「ええ、お願いするわ」

「僕はこの子が良い、この白いやつ！」とジョシュアが言った。  
「あなたのペットじゃないのよジョシュ、ネズミを狩るために来るんだから。大きくて元気な子が良いの」  
「この白いやつが一番大きいよ」  
「ほら、あの牙を見て！」とちょうど可愛らしいあくびをした三毛猫をエドが指さした。ピンク色の小さな口の中に、本当に小さな白い牙が光っていた。  
「じゃあ、その二匹にしましょうかね。お前達はスカイホールドにご奉公だ」と主人が笑って言い、子供達はその日、寝る時間になるまで愛らしい子猫たちをずっと見守っていた。

翌朝、彼女達は馬車と馬に乗ってスカイホールドへと出発した。アイダが大きなお腹を抱えていたし、レッドクリフで大量に買い込んだおくるみやおむつの布もかさばったから、馬車の方が都合が良かった。子供達も大人しく馬車に乗り込んだが、やがてジョシュアが窓から顔を覗かせ、彼女の顔を見あげて言った。  
「僕達も馬に乗って良いでしょう、母さん」

子供達が乗りたがるかとポニーも連れてきていたから、それも良いかとエレミアは思った。  
「いいでしょう。でも馬車の前に出ては駄目よ、母さんの馬と馬車の間にいること」  
「はい、母さん」  
ジョシュアが早速ポニーにまたがり、にこにこ顔のエドと並んで歩き始めた。子供達の背丈と同じ位のポニーとは言え、しゃんとした姿勢で馬を操る子供達の後ろ姿を見てエレミアは感心した。子供の大きくなるのは、本当に速いこと。

夏の長い日が暮れようというころ、道の向こうから顔のほとんどをオーレイ風の繊細なマスクで覆ったエルフ女性と、彼女の護衛だろう数名の男性が馬に乗って近づいてきた。護衛が全てヒューマンであることに、彼女は少しばかり違和感を感じた。金持ちの女商人だろうか。

女性が彼女の顔と、子供達をじっと見つめていたようにエレミアは感じた。しかし彼女はアンドラステの使徒で審問官だったから、好奇心や興味の眼で見られるのは良くあることだった。やがて彼らは何事もなくすれ違い、道の向こうにスカイホールドの正門が見えてきた。

* * *

フェンリスはオーレイのその小さな村に入った途端、突き刺すような村人の視線を感じた。黒ずくめの鎧をまとい大剣を担いだ奇妙なエルフが警戒の眼で見られることはままあったにせよ、この村人達の様子は異様だった。

彼はフロストバック盆地から山を越えてフェラルデン側に降り、そこから北上してレッドクリフへ向かう予定だった。しかし途中まで進んだところで、この時期には珍しい雨のせいで山道が崩れ落ち、通れなくなっていた。彼一人なら越えられそうだったが審問会から借りた馬を馬宿に返す必要があったから、彼はそのまま引き返し、オーレイ国内、デイルズ地方の街道を北上していた。

酒場を兼ねている宿屋に入ると、数名の村人達が一斉に話を止めて彼の方を見た。彼らの示す表情は、エルフに対する軽蔑というよりは、むしろ恐怖に近かった。  
「部屋は空いていないか」  
彼は静かに宿屋の主人に尋ねた。  
「空いてないね」と主人がどこか腰の引けた、ぶっきらぼうな声で答えた。  
「金ならある」  
「エルフに貸す部屋は無いよ、出てってくれ」

彼は既に主人の反応を予想していたが、それでも気持ちの良い物ではなかった。ここでスタークヘイブン大公が発行した身分証明書を出しても、結果は同じだろう。彼は一つ肩をすくめるとさっさと宿屋を出た。夏の心地よい日だったし、彼は野宿には慣れていた。それにしても馬を換える必要はあったから、彼はその足で馬宿に向かった。

馬宿の主人も彼の顔を見て驚いた様に見えたが、それでも審問会の馬票と所定の銀貨を受け取ると、厩の方に彼を連れて行った。  
「あんた、審問会の人か？　どっから来た」と主人が低い声で尋ねた。  
「しばらく前まで彼らと共に仕事をしていたが、俺はスタークヘイブンから来た」  
それを聞いて頷いた主人が連れてきた馬が、丈の低い頑丈そうな馬だった。  
「もう少し脚の速い馬は無いのか？　荷車を引くわけではない」  
「ああ。だが峠越えにはこいつの方が向いてる」と主人が言うと、声をひそめて彼に言った。

「悪いことは言わん、峠を越えてフェラルデンに行け。今デイルズを一人で旅するのは危ない」  
「どういう事だ？　何があった」  
フェンリスは訝しく思って尋ねた。オーレイは確かにエルフに対する偏見が強い国ではあったが、数年前、カークウォールでの動乱の後に逃げ延びたジェイダーでは、彼も、あのブラッドメイジのメリルでさえ普通に過ごすことが出来た。

「去年の夏だ。ハラムシラルで、エルフの大きな反乱があってな－－」  
馬宿の主人が声をひそめて語るには、その反乱が終結した後も各地でシティ・エルフに対する襲撃事件やその反撃が続いていて、村人達が怯えているということだった。  
「もう冬になる頃、ギャスパール様が反乱を鎮圧されたは良いが、酷い有様だったらしい。川が血で染まり、死肉を喰い飽きた真っ黒な鴉が、ハラムシラルの上空を覆ってたとよ」  
「俺には関係のない話だ、とは行かないだろうな」  
フェンリスは顔を歪めて嗤った。ヒューマンはいつもそうだ。自分たちの行いが作り出した陰に怯える。

「あんたは武器も持ってるし強そうだ、だから、余計にな」と言うと、主人が手早く馬具を付けて手綱を彼に渡した。  
「川沿いに右側を登っていくと、途中で峠を越える道がある、ライオンの形をした白い岩が目印だ。この馬なら越えられる」  
フェンリスは頷き、情報料も兼ねて少しばかり多めにチップを手渡した。主人が驚いた顔で、チップを握りしめると彼が乗って来た馬の背を叩いた。  
「こっちの馬は間違い無く返しておくよ。最近じゃあまた奴隷商人の噂も聞く、くれぐれも気を付けてな」

馬宿の主人の言ったライオンの形の岩は直ぐに見つかった。フェンリスは手早くキャンプの準備をすると湯を沸かそうとしたが、火打ち石が大きく欠けていることに気づいて溜息を付いた。下手に使うと砕けて使い物にならなくなる。どこかで新しいのを入手しないといけなかった。

ふと彼は、審問官のことを思い出した。彼女はドラゴンさえ一撃で倒すほどの強力な火炎魔法を使えたが、しかし彼がキャンプで見た時には、ロウソクを灯すのにさえ別の火から火種を取っていた。彼女が魔法で点したのは、あのヴェイルファイアという魔法の炎だけだった。あるいはそれが、彼女が元テンプル騎士と結婚し、一般社会で過ごす間に身につけた振る舞い方かも知れなかった。

メイジは危険な存在であり、常に監視されるべきだという彼の信条はいささかも変わらなかった。しかし、彼女のように一般人の社会にとけ込み、自らの役目を果たしつつ普通に－果たしてアンドラステの使徒としての生活が普通かどうかはともかく－暮らすメイジが、これからの世界では増えていくのかも知れない。彼は携帯食料をかじり、水筒から水をすすりながら首を振った。どうも、あまり嬉しくはなかった。彼は早々に寝袋に潜り込んで、馬の吐息を聞きながら眠りについた。

* * *

その朝も、ジョシュアはポニーに飼い葉をやって、手入れの手伝いをしに行くつもりだった。あの子たちは彼の馬だったから、ちゃんと世話をしてやらないといけなかった。しかし子供部屋を出た所で彼は下から昇ってきた母親に見つかり、エドと一緒に渋々「手習い」－大きく書かれた文字を、太いペンで一つずつ紙に書き写す練習－を済ませた。

手習いなんて、乗馬の練習や厩の手伝いに比べて全然面白くない。でも母さんが字も書けない子は父さんのような立派な大人になれませんって言うから、しょうが無いんだ。  
彼は大きく溜め息を付くと、回廊から空を見上げた。

「またレッドクリフに行きたいなあ。今度こそブラニーのやつの顔をひっかいてやる」  
ブラニーはローウェンのひ孫の一人で、彼らより二つか三つ年上だった。食卓でジョシュアにおかずを取り分けようとしたエドを邪魔したり、陣取り合戦でも彼らの敵軍に回ることが多く、何かとしゃくに障る少年だった。

「母さんがもうお腹が大きいから、しばらくは無理だよ」とエドが彼を宥めるように言った。  
「そっかー。母さんのお休みも、まだ大分先だしなあ」とジョシュアは言うと、がっかりして夏の青空を彩る淡い模様を眺めた。彼が産まれる前に母親が閉じたという、天の割れ目の微かな傷跡は、数年経った今でも虹色の模様として空を飾っていた。

「なあ、僕らだけで行ってみないか？」  
ふと思いついて彼は言ってみた。彼らは毎週、マスター・デネットか助手と一緒にスカイホールド眼下に広がる平原で乗馬の練習を続けていたから、なだらかな道ならかなりの速度で走ることが出来た。  
「どこに？」  
「レッドクリフ！……は無理かな」  
「無理だよ、途中で夜になっちゃう」とエドが言った。

彼もがっかりしたが、それからあの猫のことを思い出した。  
「じゃあ、ヘイブン。宿屋の猫を見に行こうぜ」  
ひょっとしたら、もう乳離れしているかも知れない。愛らしい子猫と、彼らを見たときの母親の笑顔を思い出して彼は嬉しくなった。連れて帰ったらきっと母さんも喜ぶだろう。

「猫か、いいね……」と笑顔になったエドが、思い出した様に言った。  
「駄目だよ、母さんに叱られるよ」  
「どうして？」  
「僕達だけで外に出ちゃあ駄目だって、いつも言われてるじゃないか」  
「だけど馬に乗って出ては駄目って言われてないよ」

「ええっと……でも、外は外だし」  
「馬に乗ってれば大丈夫さ、狼だって追い抜いちゃうよ」と彼は母親の口調を真似て言った。母親は狼をひどく嫌っていたが、馬はずっと脚が速かったし、大きな馬に乗った人をあえて襲う狼も居なかった。  
「ええっと……そうかな」とエドが戸惑いながら言った。  
「そうさ！　マスター・デネットに聞いてみよう」といって彼は回廊の階段を駆け下り、まだ戸惑う様子のエドも後を付いてきた。

「おやジョシュ、今日は飼い葉はもう終わったよ」と厩の助手が彼を見ていった。  
「マスター・デネットは？」  
「マスターは出かけたよ、奥様の所だ。しばらく帰らないけど？」  
「ああ、そうか……」  
「何か用があったのか？」  
「うん、ポニーをまた貸して欲しいんだ。僕とエドの」

ジョシュアが産まれた後、子供達のためにとデネットが早々とポニーの一才仔を調達していたから、実のところ彼らは子供達より年上だった。  
「それならおやすいご用だ。審問官のご用かい？」  
「う、うん」  
ジョシュアはとっさに頷いた。違うと言ったら、きっと母さんに確認すると言うに違いない。  
「すぐ連れてくるよ。表で待ってろ」というと、若い助手は口笛を吹きながら厩に入っていった。

正門の当番兵は、子供達二人が馬に乗って、手を振って出て行くのを見て不思議に思った。今朝は審問官が、あるいはアイダさんが出かけていただろうか？　しかしちょうどその時、行商人の一行が沢山の荷車を引いて門に通り掛かり、通行証と荷物の確認に走り回る間に、彼はそのことを忘れてしまった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 余談。  
> "Seekers of the Truth"は「真実の探求者（達）」と言うのが正しいのでしょうが、これが何故か日本語版では探求騎士団になってしまった。彼らは騎士身分じゃありませんから、これは訳として駄目でしょう。ということでシーカーズで統一してます。
> 
> ここで言う「真実」とは、カッサンドラが「彼の真の意志が何であるかを問うことを止めた時、（シーカーズの）堕落が始まったのかも知れない」と言っているように、"His will"、神の御意志ですね。
> 
> だけどソラスは今頃、また勝手になんか企んでるわけですが……。マイピーポー。この場合、「彼が」マイピーポーだと思えば相手がどう思おうが知ったことでは無いわけです。
> 
> ドリアン「メイカーは僕に信じて貰う必要は無いだろうが、僕にはあるんだ」
> 
> ん、何でソラスですって？　いやそうじゃないかなあ、と私は思ってます。ソラスがメイカーじゃないの？　もちろん、アンドラステ（＝デュマート/ミサール）に夢の中で話しかけたのも彼ですね。彼はドリーマーですから夢の中で自由に行動出来ます。その後、シャータンとして共に戦ったと。
> 
> この場合、私達テダス文化にどっぷりと浸かった人々が想像するような「唯一無二の創造主たるメイカー」では無いのがミソです。メイカーなんか最初からおらんかったんやーー。もちろん、黄金の都も最初から無かった訳です。
> 
> ちょっと事情を整理してみましょう。  
> メイカー  
> 「……それ故にメイカーは人々に背を向けた－しかしこれは旧神達が地下の永遠の牢獄に、罰として捕らわれた後の話である」  
> フェン・ハラル  
> 「彼は神々双方の陣営を裏切り、それぞれに対応する領域に封じ込めた、彼らが再び現世に干渉することのないよう…」
> 
> そして旧神と創造主達は、恐らく同一の存在をテヴィンターとエルフ、二つの異なる種族が別々に見た姿である。ミサールがデュマート、以下同文。  
> それで、彼らを封じたのは誰でしたっけ？  
> （Forbitten Onesはユニーク悪魔で、彼らとは別ですね。あれも後一体残ってるんだよな）
> 
> 以上のことを頭に置いて、ソラスとカッサンドラの会話をもう一度見てみましょう。
> 
> キャス「ソラス、聞いても良いか？　お前は何を信じている？」  
> ソラス「物事の因果。その獲得自体が報償である知性と、自由意志を持つ人々全てに与えられる産まれながらの権利」  
> キャス「私が聞いているのは、そういう意味ではない」  
> ソラス「判っている。僕はエルフの神々が存在したことを信じているよ、テヴィンターの旧神と同じ様に。だけど、彼らが神という名に値する存在であったとは思わないな、『神』という言葉の定義を、馬鹿馬鹿しい程拡大解釈しない限りはね。その点、君たちのメイカー、自らの力を証明する必要のない神という発想は良い。もっと多くの神々が、同じように感じてくれていたら」
> 
> ("I know. I believe the elven gods existed, as did the old gods of Tevinter. But I do not think any of them were gods, unless you expand the definition of the word to the point of absurdity. I appreciate the idea of your Maker, a god that does not need to prove his power. I wish more such gods felt the same.")
> 
> 過去完了で仮定型。つまりソラスは「そうではなかった」ことを知っているから、そうだったら良かったのに、と嘆いているわけです。あとElven godsとOld Godsのつなぎが"and"ではなく"as did"なのも注目ですね。
> 
> （テンプラー/シーカーの能力が、現実をより現実化させることとソラスが表現した後）  
> キャス「メイジの観点から我らの能力について語るのを聞くのは面白いな、ソラス」  
> ソラス「そういってくれるのは嬉しいね」  
> キャス「私は、自らの能力がメイカーに与えられたものだと教えられ、それを信じていた。馬鹿馬鹿しいと思うだろう」  
> ソラス「君の力は、この世界を現実であると宣言する。もしこの世界の創造主たるメイカーでなければ、一体誰がそんな力を与えられるだろうか？」  
> キャス「お前はメイカーを信じているのか？」  
> ソラス「新しい考えは常に聞き入れるよ」
> 
> この会話で言えば、カサンドラに能力を与えたのはソラスでは無く、この世界の創造主（誰か）でしょう。あるいは静者となった彼女を元に戻した精霊かも知れませんが。私達が漠然と思っている「メイカー/神とは何か」という概念自体をひっくり返す、ところまでゲーム内でやってくれるかな？　
> 
> 無理だろうなあ。そんなことを匂わせただけでも、あちらの保守派メディアに「EA、新作ゲーム中で無神論を唱える！」とか書かれて袋だたきに遭っちゃう。日本はその辺大らかですから、何をやったって平気なのですがね。
> 
> （この小説はDLC "Trespasser"がリリースされる前に書きました。大分正史とずれてしまって、困ったものですなあ（困ってない）。ソラス＝メイカー説については、ほぼ正解ぽくてちょっと嬉しいw　ああところでドラゴン戦の前でタンクいなくなっちゃったんですがこれどーすれば。仕方ないので遡ってヴィクトリア教皇にお出ましを願う。そんなんありかーーー）


	15. Chapter 15

翌朝フェンリスは朝露に濡れた天幕を河原に広げて乾かす間、周囲を探索して歩いた。この付近の植生はスタークヘイブンやセヘロンとは大きく違っていて食用になる草を見分けるのは難しかったが、川魚は大抵の場合安全な食料だった。幸い携帯食料にはまだ余裕があったが、水が心細くなっていた。

しかし彼はその小川の水を汲もうとは思わなかった。どんなに綺麗に見える川の水でも、生で飲んではいけないという知識を、彼は身をもって体得していた。そのまま飲めるのは本当の湧き水か、綺麗な容器に貯めた雨水だけで、それも出来れば沸かした方が良かった。井戸水も戦乱のあった地方では避けるに超したことは無かった。何が投げ込まれているか判ったものではないのだから。

いざとなれば若い木の葉を噛むだけでも喉の渇きは収まったし、かつてセヘロンで味わった酷暑の中の行進と絶え間ない戦闘、そして逃亡中の飢えに比べれば、この旅などピクニックのようなものだった。それでも彼は、コレッテが作ったシティ・エルフ風の料理を思い出して腹が鳴るのを感じた。

それから、彼女の明るい笑顔と握った手の柔らかな感触を思い出した。あの娘が彼を思い出すことはあるだろうか？　彼女は明らかに彼に好意を抱いていたようだったが、彼はあくまで礼儀正しく、一人の仕事仲間として接していた。

イザベラがもし知ったら何と言うだろう、彼はそう思った端から苦笑した。「どうして抱かなかったの！　もったいない！」と、あの海賊が大きく笑いながら言う声が聞こえた気がした。

あるいは彼から声を掛ければ、付き合ってくれたかも知れなかったが……。良く日に焼けた、明るい笑顔を浮かべた顔、長剣を操る内に筋肉の発達した、しかし女性らしい滑らかな肩。彼女は充分魅力的だったが、ずっと共に居られる立場でも無い彼としては、自分の娘ほどの年の女に手を出すのは気が進まなかった。どうやら、彼の道徳観念は多少堅苦しいようだった。

彼は背負い袋から、コレッテが餞別にくれたビスケットを取り出して口に入れると立ち上がった。これが最後の一つだった。

* * *

峠を登る山道は次第に険しさを増したが、馬宿で借りた丈夫な栗毛は平然と石ころだらけの道を踏みしめて登った。フェンリスは馬の背で前方を確かめ、時には馬から下りて障害物をどける必要があったが、それでも自分の脚で登るよりはずっと楽が出来た。

彼の鋭い耳に大勢の男の話し声が聞こえ、彼は馬を止めると耳を澄ませた。こんな山中で、何事だろうか。どうやら、彼が登る同じ道を下ってくる一行のようだった。気が進まなかったが、今更戻るわけにも行かず彼は馬を進ませた。やがて、彼らの声がはっきりと聞こえて来るようになり、一人の男のテヴィンター訛りに彼は顔をこわばらせた。

オーレイの僻地、しかもこんな山中でテヴィンター訛りの共通語を話す男。後ろ暗い用件のある、おそらくは奴隷商人だった。ふと彼は審問官の仲間のメイジ、ドリアンのことを思い出して小さく笑った。あの見るからに都会派の男が、用もなしにこんな田舎に来るはずが無かったし、審問会を離れて行動する程愚かでも無いだろう。

彼は静かに馬を降りると、少し脇道に入り手綱を木の枝に引っかけた。馬がのんびりと下草を食み始め、彼は背に止めた大剣の留め金を外し、まだ抜かずにそっとその枝の上に登ると幹の影に隠れた。奴隷商人の一行だとしたら、メイジが仲間に居るはずだった。

彼らはかつて、フリー・マーチズの至る所でサークルから逃げ出したメイジ達を甘言で釣り上げていた。メイジの奴隷は普通人よりも高い値が付く。テヴィンターへ行けば自由になれる、マジスターとなり一財産を築けると聞き、ミンラサス行きの船に乗った彼らが辿り着く先は、数百メートルに渡って道の両側で人間が売り買いされる、有名な奴隷市場だった。

彼自身は無論、その市場で売り買いされた記憶は無かった。彼も、彼の家族もダナリアスの家付きの奴隷だった。しかし彼は主人の護衛として、幾度もその市場へ行ったことが有った。マジスターの家付き奴隷のほとんどがエルフであるのとは対照的に、そこで売られる「商品」の多くはヒューマンだった。

何らかの事情で借金が返せずに自らの身で返そうと言う男達は、盛り上がった筋肉と丈夫そうな歯を剥き出しにして、少しでも高値を付けさせようとした。誇らしげに素裸に近い姿で見事な踊りを披露する女も居た。しかしほとんどはみすぼらしい服と怯えた表情の男女で、重い鎖と手錠に縛られたまま照りつける太陽の下に濃い陰を作っていた。

十にも満たないエルフの娘－恐らく家付き奴隷同士の子として産まれ、売りに出されたのだろう－が丸裸で人目にさらされ、頭上で商人と買い手が彼女の運命を決定すべく語り合っていた。芸と技を仕込まれ、マジスターに快楽を提供するための奴隷となるのが、恐らくは彼女にとって最良の人生だった。そうなれない娘達はただ同然の安値で買い取られ、農場や屋敷の下働きとして酷使され、若くして病んで死んでいった。

買い手が彼女の顎を杖でぐいと持ち上げた時、偶々通りすがったフェンリスと一瞬眼が合った。娘の透き通るような色白の顔と、何の感情も示さないライトブルーの澄んだ瞳を、数十年後の今でも彼ははっきりと思い出せた。

奴隷商人をいくら殺した所で、あの市場では何も変わらず、今日も奴隷が売られているだろう。だがフェンリスにとって、彼らはテヴィンターの悪を凝縮した存在だった。彼らが死の恐怖に怯え泣き叫ぶ声が、あの娘への贖罪のように彼には感じられた。

やがて男達が、彼の視界に入ってきた。先頭を進む男は傭兵の頭らしくまともな装備をしていたが、他の男達は古ぼけた剣やボロボロの革鎧に身を包み、酒焼けのした顔に下卑た笑いを浮かべながら何か語り合っていた。その後ろを、超然とした表情で歩く中年男の手には、明らかにテヴィンター様式の杖が握られていた。間違いない。

彼はするりと木から滑り降りて、男達の正面に立った。ぎょっとした様子で傭兵頭が剣を抜いたが、やがてエルフが一人であることに気付いて嘲るような笑みを浮かべた。  
「何だ貴様、エルフがこんなところで何をしている」  
「通りすがりの者だ。お前達こそ、何の用でオーレイに行く」  
後ろの男達が一斉に下品な笑い声を上げ、彼を眺めて口々に話し出した。  
「何の用だとよ」「珍しい刺青に、以外と綺麗な顔立ちだ」「高く売れるぞ」「剣が飾り物でなきゃあ、剣闘士にするのも悪くない」

狭い山道で前の様子がよく見えないのか、メイジが苛立った様子で彼を見ようと男達を掻き分けた。彼の姿を見てメイジが一瞬戸惑った表情を見せた後、驚いた様子で叫んだ。  
「待て、そのエルフは……！」

その瞬間、フェンリスは彼の皮膚に埋め込まれたリリウムを発動させた－－もちろん、彼自身はその仕組みがどうなっているのか知らなかった。ただ彼がその存在を意識すれば、その刺青に仕込まれた魔法が彼を半ばヴェイルの向こうへと送り込み、この世界に実在する全ての物体を透過することが出来た。

この刺青は今は亡き主人が、言語を絶する苦痛と共に彼に埋め込んだ忌まわしい魔法の産物だったが、それでも彼はその力を十二分に活用していた。彼は手だけをそうすることも出来たし、短時間であれば今のように全身を透過させ、人も岩もすり抜けることが出来た。

彼は傭兵達の身体をすり抜けメイジの背後に立つと、実体化した身体で大剣を抜き、無言で男の首を跳ね飛ばした。血飛沫が前に立つ男の頭上から降り注ぎ、驚いた男が崩れ落ちるメイジの身体を見て悲鳴を上げた。

二人並び立つのがやっとの山道で、しかもフェンリスは急な坂道の上に立っていた。傭兵頭の右腕が大剣の一閃で切り落とされると、傭兵達は一気に戦意を喪失して浮き足立ったが、フェンリスには彼らを生かしておく意志はなかった。

坂道を転がるように逃げ出した最後の男を、背後から大剣で突き刺してとどめを刺すと、彼は周囲を見渡した。傭兵頭が、左腕で右肩を抑えながら這いずって隠れようとしていた。彼は左腕を鋭くキックして仰向けに転ばせると、悲鳴を上げる男の喉元に剣を突き当てた。  
「どこで仕事をしていた」  
「お、俺は何もしていない、助けてくれ」  
「誰がリーダーだ、言え」と言うと、フェンリスは右耳を切り飛ばし、男が無様な悲鳴を上げた。彼は涙と血にまみれた男の喉に、再び剣を突き当てた。

「あいつだ、あのマジスターがリーダーだ！　オーレイで一仕事して、貨物は船に乗せていく予定だった」と傭兵頭が早口で喋った。  
「奴隷を連れて行くという意味だな」  
「そうだ、最近じゃあ逃げてくるメイジも少なくなったから、また集めないと……」  
それだけ聞けば充分だった。彼は傭兵頭の心臓に大剣を突き刺し、その惨めな人生を終わらせた。

フェンリスはその後でメイジの荷物を確かめた。少しばかりの金貨と為替－銀行に持って行けばどこでも現金に換えられたが、もちろん彼が持って行く訳にはいかなかった－に宝飾品と、水のたっぷり入った大きな水筒があった。彼は一口飲んでみて、微かにライムの香りのする水に笑みを浮かべた。長い航海をする船が樽ごと買い求める、上質の飲料水だった。

彼は男の上着の裾で大剣の血を拭うと、背中に止めて立ち上がった。後は野の獣が適当に始末をしてくれるだろう。彼らには充分すぎる弔いだった。

* * *

ヘイブンの馬宿に降り立ったフェンリスは、美しい池と緑鮮やかな木々に囲まれた村を興味深く見渡した。ここが数年前にはマジスターに襲われ全焼した廃村だったとは、今の風景からは想像も付かなかった。改装中の教会の壁に残るすすの跡だけが、その名残を留めていた。かつての静かな巡礼の村は、貴族から庶民まで大勢の商人や旅行者が行き交う、街道沿いの賑やかな町に変わりつつあった。

周囲の人々の彼を見る目も彼には意外だった。全身に奇妙な入れ墨を入れ大剣を担いだエルフを、通りかかる人々は単に好奇心でちらりと見るだけで警戒する様子もなく、村の衛兵達もどちらかと言えば興味本位でいくつか質問した。

その剣はどこで手に入れた？　変わった入れ墨だな、裸足で冷たくないのか？　どこに行く予定だ？　スタークヘイブン！　また遠いところだな。こっちに来たんならスカイホールドにもぜひ寄って行けよ、見物だぞ！　じゃあ、気をつけてな。  
そういうと、若い衛兵達はあっさりと彼を解放した。

彼はここで馬を換えてスカイホールドへ向かう予定だったが、馬小屋の前を通り掛かった時、ふと軒先の動く物に目が止まった。白と三毛の子猫が互いに押し合いへし合いでじゃれ合っている愛らしい姿に、彼は思わず微笑んだ。

そう言えば、セバスチャンの城の大きな厩舎にも猫がいた。やがて母猫だろう小さな鳴き声が聞こえ、子猫たちが一人前にしっぽを立て、転がるように声の方へと駆けていった。

彼は馬小屋の隣の、「戦士の角笛」と看板を出した宿屋を見上げた。まだ木の香りのする新しい建物は清潔そうに見えた。日もすでに西に傾き、今からスカイホールドに向かえば到着は真夜中となると思われたから、ここで一晩泊まっても良いかと思った彼は帳場に声を掛けてみた。

中年の主人が淡々と彼の出した身分証明書を確認し、空いているからと上等の部屋を勧めた。主人の言葉通り、小さな前室に谷間が一望出来る寝室の続いた部屋が金貨一枚と相場の値段で、夕食は階下の食堂で何時でも食べられると言うことだったから、フェンリスはその場でチップも含めて支払いを済ませた。

上客と見たか、にこやかな笑顔になった主人が彼に言った。  
「入浴の方はどうされますか？　あいにく浴槽はありませんが、たっぷりの湯と大きなタライがご用意できますよ」  
「いや、いい」と彼は言った。旅の道中で冷たい水で身体を拭くのに彼は慣れていた。  
「判りました。温泉がお好みでしたら、スカイホールドへ登る道の西側にありますよ」  
「温泉があるのか？」

テヴィンター帝国の西の果て、「灰の海」と呼ばれる荒れ果てた地方には融けた岩が流れ出る山と、面から噴き出した熱い湯が作る色取り取りの池があると、彼の主人と客達が語っていたのを彼は昔聞いたことが有った。そういったところでは火薬や薬の原料となる硫黄が豊富に取れたから、マジスター達は大いに関心を持っていた。しかし、この辺にそんな火山はないように思えた。

「ええ！　何でも審問官がドラゴンを退治なさった時に、大爪でひっかいた地面から熱湯が噴き出したとか。それでここいらじゃあ皆、竜の湯って呼んでます」  
「なるほどな。時間があれば見てみよう」  
「ぜひご覧になって下さい、分かれ道には札が立ってますからすぐ判ります」というと、主人は礼をして出て行った。

夕刻、宿の食堂に彼が降りていくと、大勢の人々が酒を酌み交わし、あるいは食事しながら楽しげに話をしていた。どうやらここの食堂は村の酒場も兼ねているようだった。宿のウェイトレスがめざとく彼を見つけて声を掛けた。  
「どうぞ、こちらのお席へ」

ヒューマンのウェイトレスが、「予約席」と書かれた札の掛かったテーブルに案内してメニューを丁寧に差し出し、彼は少しばかり驚いた。彼はスタークヘイブンでこそヴェイル大公の親しい友人、ささやかな常備軍を率いて反乱軍を打ち破り、大公の地位を守った指揮官として人々の尊敬を受けていたが、一歩国外に出ればただのエルフとして邪険に扱われる事は珍しくなかった。

> 戦士の角笛へようこそ！
> 
> お飲み物  
> サイダー：二カッパー  
> エール：三カッパー  
> ビール＊デネリム醸造直送！＊：一シルバー  
> ワイン（赤／白）：二シルバー  
> スパイス入りホットワイン：三シルバー  
> ブランデー＊アンティーヴァン！！！＊：六シルバー
> 
> おつまみ  
> 酢漬けゆで卵：二カッパー  
> チーズに玉ねぎ：三カッパー  
> ピクルスとクラッカー：三カッパー
> 
> お食事  
> チーズとパン：五カッパー  
> ゆで卵と空豆のパイ：十二カッパー  
> 今日の魚料理：二シルバー  
> ラム肉とカブのシチュー：二シルバー  
> ムクドリとジャガイモのソテー：三シルバー  
> 角笛名物『グリフォン・ウィング』～本当は鶏肉！～：五シルバー  
> ドラファロー・ステーキ：二ゴールド

「あー……今日のお勧めは？」  
彼はやや戸惑いながら、ヒューマンの上客が良くやるように言ってみた。ドラファローの、ステーキ？　その獣を彼は幾度も殺したことがあったが、肉が食べられるとは今まで想像したことさえなかった。だが考えれば、あれも大きな牛のようなものかも知れない。いかにも固そうだったが。

「ムクドリとジャガイモのソテーです。よろしかったら、魚とゆで卵のパイもすぐご用意できます」とすらすらとウェイトレスが言ったから、彼はさらに驚いた。ジャガイモを敷き詰めたパイ生地に、魚とゆで卵を乗せて焼いたパイはスタークヘイブン名物だった。つまり彼がどこから来た客か、主人から彼女にまで伝わっているということになる。何とも躾の行き届いたことだった。

一方で彼は大して魚が好きでは無かったから、苦笑して手を振った。  
「いや、魚は良い。ムクドリのソテーにしておこう、それと赤ワインはあるか？」  
「はい、ございます。すぐお持ちします、ごゆっくり」  
そう言うと娘がお下げの髪を振りながらきびきびと立ち去り、フェンリスは食堂を見渡した。逃亡奴隷の彼を捕らえようと、どこまでも追っ手を放ったかつての主人が彼自らの手によって死んで久しかったが、周囲の人々を観察するのは彼の習性となっていた。

目だけを覆う簡素なマスクをした、オーレイの商人らしい夫婦者。連れの女をのんびりと口説いているのは、剣の装飾からリヴァインの傭兵と見当が付いた。農民らしい男達が大事そうに抱えた大袋は、市場で買ったばかりの種だろうか。彼らの足元には茶色い犬がうずくまり、大きなあくびをしていた。審問会の制服を着た兵士達にはエルフも居て、エールを勢いよく空けながらヒューマンと楽しげに話していた。

なるほど、ここは審問会の影響が大きい土地柄だから、「でかい顔をした」エルフが珍しく無いのだろうとフェンリスは納得した。フロストバック盆地でも審問会軍にエルフが大勢居たのを、彼は思いだした。どうやらカレンも、彼の友人セバスチャン同様、人種より先に個人を見ることの出来る人物であるようだった。もっとも、そうで無くてはエルフと結婚などしなかったろう。

彼はフロストバックでカレンと再会した時のことを思い出して、小さく笑った。カークウォール当時の、いつもどこか疲れた様子の生真面目な騎士隊長をフェンリスは良く覚えていた。隊長のメイジに対する厳格な態度はテンプル騎士の理想像そのもので、彼は大いに好感を抱いていた。

あの男がメイジである審問官と結婚したというだけでも驚きだったが、それでもあの頃と比べてカレンは随分と幸せそうに見えた。彼らの間にはジョシュアという名の息子がいるという。審問官はシティ・エルフではなくデーリッシュの産まれだというが、よくも氏族が納得したものだ。

お下げ髪のウェイトレスが赤ワインとグラスを持って来て、彼はワインを注ぐと口に含んだ。田舎町の宿屋にありがちな日焼けした臭いも無く、微かな渋みの中に果物の豊かな香りが漂う旨いワインだった。フェラルデンの地名と9:41と記されたラベルに、彼は感心して瓶を見つめた。

あの争乱の最中も、葡萄を育てワインを作る農民が居た。彼らの強かさとワイン造りの腕に彼は敬意を表したい気分になった。やがてムクドリとジャガイモを山盛りにした皿が届き、彼はカリッと香ばしく焼けたムクドリの皮を突いて一口食べ、肉汁の溢れる柔らかな鶏肉と甘酸っぱいリンゴソースに舌鼓を打った。フェラルデンの酒場にしては、上出来だった。


	16. Chapter 16

エレミアは、そろそろ夕食の時間なのに子供部屋に二人の姿が見えないことに気づいた。  
「アイダ、夕食はもう終わった？」  
「いいえ、審問官。あら、子供達はどこでしょう」と大きなお腹でおくるみを縫っていたアイダが、顔を上げて不思議そうに言った。  
「また厩で寝ているのかしら。見てくるわ」  
そう言うとエレミアは済まなそうな顔の彼女に手を振って部屋を出た。朝から姿を消した子供達が、夕方になるまで厩のわらの中で寝入っていたのが見つかる騒ぎがあったのは、しかしもう随分と昔のことだった。

厩に二人はいなかった。助手の一人が彼女を見て、不思議そうな顔をした。  
「審問官、今日はお出かけではなかったので？」  
「いいえ、どうして？」  
「今朝、坊ちゃんがエドと一緒に馬を借りに来ましたよ。審問官のご用だと」  
「まあ！　いいえ、どこも出かける予定はなかったわ」  
急に不安がこみ上げて来た彼女は、急ぎ足でカレンの執務室に向かった。

蒼白になった当番兵と、苦虫をまとめて噛みつぶした顔の隊長がカレンの前に立っていた。  
「子供達が出て行ったのは、何時頃だ」とカレンが尋ねた。  
「あ、あの、ええと、ヘイブンから、行商の一行が来た時で……。だから、朝飯が終わって、すぐです」  
「何故それを知らせなかった！」と隊長が怒鳴りつけ、当番兵は一層縮みあがった。  
「申し訳ありません、サー！　そ、その、すっかり、忘れて……」  
「子供が二人だけで通って行ったのに、忘れるやつがあるか！」  
「もういい。連隊長に報告するように、後は彼に任せる」とカレンが言って、二人を追い払った。

「朝から馬を走らせれば、ヘイブンに到着していてもおかしくない頃ね。だけど、誰か気づいても良さそうなものよ」とレリアナが言った。フェラルデン側からは行商人の他にも、駐屯地からの交代の部隊が到着していたから、彼らがジョシュアを見れば不思議に思ったはずだった。  
「まさか、オーレイの方へ行ったのかしら……？」とエレミアは言ったが、ハラムシラルには彼らは一度も行ったことが無かった。  
「すぐ捜索を出すわ、それと、ヘイブンに子供達が来ていないか問い合わせを」  
「私の方でヘイブンまでの道中を探させよう、あるいはどこかで道に迷っているだけかも知れん」とカレンが言ったが、登りはともかく、ヘイブンへの下り道は尾根道から峠に降りる一本道で、馬で迷い込むような脇道は無かった。

既に日はとっぷりと暮れていた。執務室で連絡を待っていたエレミアは、訪れたカレンとレリアナの厳しい表情に心臓が跳ね上がるのを感じた。  
「ヘイブンからの連絡があった。二人は来ていない」とカレンが言った。  
「西側の街道で、オーバーオールを着た、彼らそっくりの子供達を見かけた者がいたわ。今日の昼頃のようね」  
レリアナの言葉に彼女は驚いた。まさか、二人だけでハラムシラルに行こうとしたのだろうか？

「それで、今はどこに？」  
「判らない。彼らは荷車に、寝かされていたそうよ」とレリアナが言い、彼女はその意味を悟って血の気が引いた。  
「……一体、誰が」  
「彼らを見たのはフェラルデン人の商人。男が二人と、馬に乗った女、他にも何人か居たようね。荷車に男が二人乗っているので怪我人かと不思議に思って見たら、子供も二人居たと」

「そして、この時間だ。その連中に誘拐されたと見て間違い無い」  
カレンが厳しい顔つきで言い、レリアナも頷いた。  
「捜索隊はハラムシラルに先行させるわ。街の中に入られたらやっかいよ」  
「駐屯地から、こちらへ部隊を向かわせよう。街道沿いの村をしらみつぶしに当たる。大きな子供を二人積んだ荷車だ、人目を引くのは間違いない」というと、カレンは彼女の方を向いた。  
「君はここで待て。何か判り次第、すぐに連絡する」  
「いいえカレン、私も行く」

「駄目だ」  
彼が硬い表情できっぱりと言った。  
「子供達を誘拐した連中の狙いは、君だ。掠われたのが昼過ぎで、未だに脅迫状も何も無いというのは、そういう事だ。君が不安に駆られ、慌ててスカイホールドの外に出る、その隙を狙おうとしている」  
「審問官、私達がジョシュアとエドを無事に連れ戻す。だから、ここで待っていてちょうだい」  
レリアナが彼女の肩に手を置いて言った。エレミアは唇を噛みしめたが、二人の言葉が正しい事は、彼女にも理解出来た。

「……判ったわ。お願い、二人を連れ戻して」と彼女は夫の顔を見つめた。  
「必ず」  
カレンが大きく頷いて言うと、足早に階段を下りていった。  
「私の部下で警備を整えさせるわ。悪いけど、しばらく本館から出ないようにしてね」  
「ええ、判った」と彼女は力なく頷き、レリアナが力づける様に彼女の腕を握って、静かに部屋を出て行った。彼女は長椅子に座り込むと、顔を覆って震える溜息をついた。どうか、無事でいて。

やがて、階段を静かに上る小さな足音が聞こえた。  
「ちび共に、何かあったのか」  
ヴァリックが、静かな声で彼女に尋ねた。  
「ええ、ヘイブンに行こうとしたらしいのだけど、着いていないの。それで、ハラムシラルの方に向かう荷馬車に、乗せられていたかも知れないと……」

「だが逆方向だ。どうやって？」  
「判らない、街道を通っていれば、必ずスカイホールドを通過したはずよ」  
「迂回する道はあるぜ」と彼が言い、驚いた顔の彼女に頷いて見せた。  
「だがもちろん馬じゃあ通れない。人一人がようやく通れるかっていう獣道だ」  
「じゃあ、そこを通ったのかも。レリアナに……」  
「俺が行こう。なあに、ちょっとした夜の散歩さ。それに、ドワーフは夜目が利く」というと、エレミアの肩を叩いて出て行った。

伝言が届いたのは、もう真夜中に近い頃だった。  
「ヴァリックさんが辿った道で、ポニーが見つかりました。それと、大勢の大人の足跡があったと」と、まだ若いエルフの伝令が言った。  
「じゃあ、そこを通って連れて行かれたのね」  
「そのようです。司令官とシスター・レリアナには報告しました」  
「何か言っていた？」  
「司令官は部隊と共に捜索に向かわれました。レリアナ様からは、念のためヘイブン側の街道も探させる、とのことです」  
「判ったわ。ありがとう」  
伝令が立ち去るのと入れ替わりに、ヴァリックがアイダと共に部屋を訪れた。

「……審問官」  
アイダが、紅茶とクッキーを載せた皿をテーブルに置くと彼女の顔を見上げた。乳母の目には涙の跡があった。  
「ごめんなさい、アイダ。ジョシュがエドを連れ出して……」  
彼女は自責の念がこみ上げてくるのを感じてアイダの手を取った。ジョシュアを狙った誘拐犯に、彼女の息子が巻き込まれたのは明らかだった。アイダが再び涙を溢れさせながら首を振った。  
「いいえ、止めなきゃいけなかったのに。すみません」  
「大丈夫だ、アイダさん。審問官を引きずり出すのが連中の狙いだ。するってーと、ちび共に手は出さないよ、大切な人質だからな」とヴァリックが明るい声で言った。

「ああ、そうですね」とアイダの青ざめた顔に、ホッとした表情が浮かんだ。  
「そうだとも。それにうちの腕利きのスパイマスターが追跡を掛けてる、どこにも逃げられやしないさ」というと、ヴァリックが力づける様に彼女の腕を叩いた。エレミアには、子供達の身にそれでも危険が及ぶ可能性はいくらでも考えられた。だが、それは口に出す必要の無いことだった。

* * *

翌朝、フェンリスは馬宿で新しい馬を借りるとスカイホールドへの道を登った。尾根沿いの街道は最近整備されたようで、しっかりと押し固められた幅広の路面は歩きやすく、崖の側には木の柵まで付けられていた。馬や荷車はもちろん、これなら大勢の兵士が進軍するのも容易いだろう。だがその中間地点にはスカイホールドがあり、決して仲が良いとは言えないフェラルデンとオーレイ両国を結ぶ街道の要になっていた。

あの審問官が、どこの国にも属さないデーリッシュ・エルフ出身というのもメイカーの名采配だろうと、セバスチャンが言っていたのを彼は思いだした。彼女はオーレイの下級貴族の養女となっていたが、スカイホールド自体はフェラルデン領土にあるという話だった。これまでのところ、審問会は両国の間で実に上手くバランスを取っていた。

一方フリー・マーチズ各国の対応はまちまちで、スタークヘイブンやハルシニアのように教会との結びつきの強い国々は審問会を当初から支持していたが、アンズバーグのように懐疑的な姿勢を取っていた国も、昨年の大公位を巡る争乱で審問会の力を思い知ることになった。

スタークヘイブンのささやかな、軍隊というのも憚られる規模の常備兵と国境警備隊を率いたフェンリスが、ゴレン一派の侵攻を必死で抑えている間に、審問会がテヴィンター帝国の外務大臣－そんなものがいることさえ彼は知らなかった－と交渉してヴェナトリへの補給を断ち、さらには教皇を動かしてセバスチャンの大公位の正統性を知らしめ、敵軍は見る間に弱体化した。そして審問会軍が彼らを援護して当初の劣勢を押し返し、ゴレン一派を撃破することが出来た。

だがどこの国にも属さない、強大で統制の取れた武力集団の存在は、それだけで揉め事を引き起こしかねなかった。審問会は各地に未だ残る裂け目を封じ、この前のような普通の軍隊では手に負えない化け物と戦っている。そして産声を上げたばかりの新たなメイジ・サークルと、それを監視しメイジ達を護る騎士団の立ち上げに協力し、教会との結びつきも強い。

だがそれらが揺らぎだした時……そこまで考えて、彼は小さく自嘲した。セバスチャンならともかく、彼が考えても仕方のないことだった。そもそもその時まで彼が生きているかどうか。審問会を率いる人々は、皆彼よりも若かった。

夕暮れ時が近づく頃、フェンリスは分かれ道にさしかかった。先を急ぐ旅では無かったし、その竜の湯とやらを見物して行ってもいいだろう。そう思った彼は馬の首を巡らせると、分かれ道を西へ下り始めた。道は途中で細く険しくなり、彼は馬を降りてゆっくりと下っていった。

既に日は山陰に隠れていたが、満月に近い小の月と赤く陰った大の月がその盆地を柔らかな光で映し出していた。盆地をうっすらと覆う夜霧かと思った霞が、実は小川から立ち上る湯気であることに気づいた彼は驚いた。温泉の流れる川とは！　テヴィンターからフリー・マーチズ、そしてフェラルデンと旅して来た彼も見た事のない風景だった。

彼の裸足に地面の柔らかな温もりが伝わってきた。恐らく、この盆地全体の地下を温泉水が流れているものと思われた。川を流れるぬるま湯は微かに塩辛かったが飲めない程ではなく、彼は馬を放してやると川沿いに立てられた小さな建物に近づいた。そこは入浴者のための休憩所のようで、この時間既に人影は無かった。

今夜はここで泊まって、明日スカイホールドに向かうことにしよう。そう決めた彼は、早速僅かばかりの荷物と剣を下ろすと鎧を脱ぎ、温かな川に足を付けてみた。彼のリリウムが埋め込まれた皮膚は熱い湯には不快な反応を示したが、この程度のぬるま湯なら大丈夫だった。川の窪みを広げた池に座ると柔らかな砂地が心地よく、彼は溜息をついてゆったりと湯に漬かり、盆地を囲う黒い森に切り取られた月明かりの空を見上げて笑った。セバスチャンに話をしたら、きっと驚くに違いない。

* * *

目の覚めたジョシュアは、あたりを見渡した。ひどい頭痛がしたし、お腹もぺこぺこだった。もうすっかり夜になっていて、彼は小さな焚き火の側に手足を縛られたまま転がっていた。ここは一体どこだろう？　どうしてこんなところに？　それから、何があったのかを思い出した。

上品なマスクを付けた白い服のエルフが彼らの馬を止めて、母さんについて話しかけたこと。それから、馬が暴れ出したこと。それから……彼は自分の身に起きたことをようやく悟り、冷や水を浴びせられたようにぞっとするのを感じた。誘拐されたんだ。母さんが話してくれた、悪い人が子供を掠って奴隷商人に売り飛ばしたり、身代金を取ったりするって……

「ジョシュ、ジョシュ！　大丈夫？」  
側で小さな声がして、彼は兄弟で親友の少年のことを思いだした。  
「エド！　良かった、大丈夫だった？」  
少年の顔は見えなかったから、彼の後ろに寝かされているようだった。

「しっ。静かにして。あいつら、酒を飲んでるんだ」  
「あいつら？」と言ったジョシュアは、すぐに彼の言う意味に気づいた。彼らの見張りだろう、三人の男達が焚き火の向こうで酒を酌み交わしていた。見張りって、酒を飲んでも良いんだろうか？　彼はふと不思議に思った。スカイホールドの「見張り」が酒なんか飲んでたら、父さんにひどく叱られるだろうに。

やがて酒の回った様子の二人が寝袋に入った。今夜の見張り役だろう、もう一人も酒瓶を手に抱えたまま丸太に座って、うとうとし始めるのが判った。同時に彼の背後でエドが身動きするのが、彼の身体に伝わった。  
「……エド？」  
「しっ、静かに。手をもう少し後ろにやって」

そう言われても背中の方に手を曲げるのは難しく、彼は尻とかかとを使ってどうにか数センチ、彼の方に手を近づけた。  
「いいよ」と言うと、またエドが脚をごそごそし出した。見張り役の男が時折顔を上げて彼らの方を睨み付け、ジョシュアは慌てて目を閉じた。エドが何をしているのか判らないが、気づかれないようにしなくてはいけなかった。

やがて手首を締め付けていた縄が弛み、彼はハッとした。  
「もうちょっとだ。そのまま」とエドがささやくと、今度は足首に彼の靴が当たる感触がした。ザリザリというような音が聞こえて、やがて小さな衝撃音と共に、足首を縛っていた縄がゆるんだ。  
「動かないでね、ジョシュ」  
「う、うん」  
「うーん、お腹が痛い！　母さん助けて－！」  
突然エドが叫びだし、ジョシュアは心臓が飛び出しそうになった。  
「どうしたの、エド」  
「うーん、うーん、痛いよう！　誰かあ、お腹が痛い！」

「なんだ、うるせえぞ！」と見張りの男が顔を上げ、酒瓶からもう一口飲むと彼らの方にふらふらと近寄った。  
「騒ぐんじゃねえ、このくそガキ！」  
「うーん、お腹が痛いよ、母さーん」  
「エド！　大丈夫？」  
ジョシュアは本気で心配になった。

「ったく、そこで漏らせ」と男が言ったが、それでも多少は気になったようでエドの頭の方に回り込んだ。  
「お前らは人質だ、大人しく転がってろ」と男が彼の顔を覗き込んで言った。  
突然、エドの身体が跳ね上がるとガツンという鈍い音が響き、男が鼻柱を押さえてくぐもった悲鳴を上げた。次の瞬間、反動で背中から倒れ込んだ少年の両脚が男の脚に引っかかり、酔いもあってか男は無様に尻餅をついた。

「くそっ、何だってんだあ？」  
「ジョシュ！　走れ！」  
ジョシュアは慌てて手と足首を縛っていた縄を外した。右手の縄は結ばれたまま取れなかったが、ともかく手足は自由に使えた。  
「でも！」  
「いいから行け！」というと、エドが狼の唸り声を真似して、男の顔にまた頭突きを食らわせた。ジョシュアは頷くと走り出した。助けを呼ばなくっちゃ。

日が沈んでから、もうどれくらい経っただろうか。彼は毎日登楼から空の波打つ虹の模様－彼が産まれる前、母が閉じたという天の割れ目の微かな傷跡－を見つめていたから、空さえ見えれば方角は判った。

山並みに沿って東へと走り続け、息が切れてもひたすらよろめき歩いた。周囲の木々が彼の姿を隠したが、それは同時に、彼からは追跡者の姿が見えないということでもあった。いつ木の陰から、あの白い姿が飛び出して来るか。そう思うと彼の身体を恐怖が走り抜け、疲労と足の痛みを覆い隠した。

黒々とした尾根に切り取られた空が明るんできた頃、彼は小さな峠から坂道を転がり落ちた。突然、彼の目の前が白々と開けた。そこは森に囲まれた盆地のようだった。靄の中にうっすらと小さな木造の建物と川が見え、彼はそれがどこか思い出した。この前も訪れた、近くの温泉だった。

ここまで来れば、もうスカイホールドはすぐそこと言ってよかった。彼はホッとして、その途端に目が回って砂利の上にしゃがみ込んだ。息も切れていたし、とにかく空腹だった。彼はよろよろと立ち上がると、温かな川の水を手にすくって、その少しばかり塩気のある水を思い切り飲んだ。

お陰で空腹も多少はマシになったから、彼は息を整えようと休憩所の影にふらりと座り込んだ。しかし温かな地面と徹夜の疲労が、幼い少年を眠りの底へと一瞬で引きずり込んだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> でーきた、出来たっと。最後まで書けました。後残り二章と、エピローグは、どうしようか……。実はエピローグが一番最初に頭に重い浮かんでいたのです。こうやって終わるというのが最初に出てきて、それから本編が出来たようなものです。でもなあ。
> 
> ところで。  
> この小説内でのフェンリスの年齢ですが、これは手術を受ける権利をコンペで勝ち取り家族を解放していること、その後マジスターの護衛になっていることから、その時点で少なくともハイティーンでしょう。なのでセヘロン時点で二十歳と仮定します。そこから七年逃げてカークウォールに来たのが9:31ですから、9:04生まれですね。と言うことで、この時点では少なくとも四十は過ぎてます(^o^)　平均年齢が六十歳未満のこの時代ではまさに不惑、老年（！？）にさしかかろうとするお年なのです。ジョシュアなんて孫の年ですね。まあそれじゃあまりに可哀想なので、現代の四十くらいの感覚で書いてますが。
> 
> それで「この時代」というのは現実の歴史に当てはめると、一体何時ぐらいに該当するのでしょうか。テダスの政治・社会体制は中世のフインキを濃厚に残しています。絶対王政の前後ですね。近世で会議が決裂したからと言って決闘は出来ない、踊るだけ。
> 
> 一方で、テダスの科学技術は明らかに近世です。何しろカークウォールには十九世紀後半の発明品である転炉があります。じゃあなんでマスケット銃が、大砲が無いんだと言えばそれはファンタジー世界の「お約束」でしょう。やはり剣と魔法の対峙で無いと面白くないですから。あ、大砲はクナリ戦艦にあったね。
> 
> この小説も、食べ物や飲み物始め、着る物や身の回りの品々は十八世紀後半、つまり産業革命以後のつもりで書いています。カレンのシャツは多分木綿でしょうし、ココアもジャガイモも、トマトもトウモロコシもありますしね。カレンとエレミアがフォークも使わずにナイフで削った肉を手づかみで食べたりしていたり、皿代わりにしたパンと食べ残しを召使いに下げ渡したりするのは、やっぱりちょっとイメージ的に合わないので。
> 
> 現実世界の近世では一八世紀末になって、衛生概念と医学の進歩、小氷期の終わりなどの影響で人口爆発が起こりました。テダス、とりわけフェラルデンとオーレイではブライトに動乱の終わった今がまさにベビーブーム。ローウェンの家にやたらと同年代の子供が居るのはそのためです。
> 
> それでも産まれた子供百人のうち、満一歳になるまでに二十五人が死に、成人するまでにさらに二十五人、四十の前に二十五人が亡くなり、庶民で六十歳を迎えられる人は十人に満たなかったようです。七十歳は「古来稀なり」だから古希。死は普通に人々の隣にありました。
> 
> DA世界のブライトが、概念として異民族による侵略とペストの流行を模しているのは間違い有りません。昔、ペストが英語で”Plague"と呼ぶことを知って仰け反った覚えがありますが、つまりそれほどまでに「疫病」の代名詞でした。
> 
> イングランドでは一六世紀から一七世紀に渡ってペストの大流行が五回起こりました。特に酷かったのが第五次の流行で、ロンドンでは一六六四年から翌年に掛けて、人口三十五万人の内七万人が死亡するという大惨事（The Grate Plague of London）がおこりました。
> 
> これは第二次世界大戦のロンドン空爆による死者数よりも多く、ロンドン史上最悪の惨事と言えるでしょう。ついでに翌年六六年にはロンドン大火災が起きて市内家屋の八割が焼失しています。八割て、何それ。
> 
> これがつまり第五次ブライトでのフェラルデンの有様だとしたら、その恐怖は少なくともイギリス人にはしみじみと実感できるでしょう。日本人は「ふーん」ですが。
> 
> フランスも十七世紀は酷いですね。太陽王ルイ十四世の時代ですが、おおよそ十年に一回不作による飢饉と疫病（これはペストとチフスらしい）が襲い、一六九四年には全土で二百万人を超える死者が出ました。当時の人口は二千万ちょっとと言うことですから、約一割。ちなみに現代日本の死者数は年およそ百二十万人です。
> 
> 当然、ルイ十四世は飢えと病に苦しむ民衆を救……ったりは、あんまりしてません。何しろ王権神授説の人ですから。ヴェルサイユ宮殿を作り始め、プロセスタントを徹底的に弾圧しザクセンに兵を送り、アイルランドを侵略しスペインの王位継承にちょっかいを出し、とやりたい放題です。この人が現代人の想像する宮廷文化の原型を作りました。
> 
> この辺の歴史がテダスにおけるフェラルデンとオーレイの関係だと考えても、そう的外れではないでしょう。
> 
> ところでこの少し後、十八世紀初頭にフリードリヒ・ヴィルヘルム一世という王様がいます。この人がプロイセンに常備軍を作り上げた最初の人なんですが、凄いですよ。農村を徴兵係が巡回して、体格の良い若い兄ちゃんがいたら引きずって誘拐する。気付いたら兵隊になってる（酔っ払ってサインとかも無し）。もちろん給料なんか有りません。戦場では上官が後ろから命令違反者を射殺、脱走すれば部隊全員による鞭打ちの刑でほぼ死ねます。恐いねえ。
> 
> この時代既にイングランドでもフランスでも兵士に対しての鞭打ちは禁止されていたそうですから、まあ野蛮というか古典的というか。ただし悪い事ばかりでも無くて、徴兵された兵士が基本的に出身地の村や町を守る部隊に配属されるようになり、交代要員も全て地元から出させることにしたことで戦意は向上しました。極端な話、自分が逃げたら自分の家族が死ぬわけですからね。
> 
> もちろんプロイセンとしての国力武力も大幅アップです。それまでの戦争と言えば傭兵と貴族の私兵頼みだった時代から、常に戦闘準備態勢にある軍隊、常備軍の威力が明らかとなり、この後ヨーロッパの各国は徴兵制度と常備軍の整備に拍車を掛けます。この時代、徴兵された農民兵はお給料など貰えなかった様です。というのは、同時代のマリア・テレジアが行ったオーストリア軍制改革の一つに、全ての身分に徴兵「される権利」を与え、階級に対して同額の給料を支払った、というものがあるのです。これがだいたい一八世紀中頃の話。
> 
> なので、テダスにおいて兵隊さんが給料を貰えていたかどうかは甚だ怪しい所です。あ、審問会はちゃんと払ってますよ！　近代以前の兵士がすぐ略奪に走ったのもそのせいで、一種のボーナスと思われていたのでしょう。フェラルデンでもオーレイでも農民の息子は一生兵隊、貴族はどんな馬鹿でも最初から将校です。とはいえ栄養状態の悪い時代ですから、たっぷり食べられる貴族様の息子はそもそも体格が違います。
> 
> 題名もストーリーもすっかり忘れてしまいましたが大昔に読んだ小説で、村長の息子？か何かである主人公と喧嘩して、負けた少年が「そりゃあお前んちは毎晩肉が食えるもんな！」と泣きながら叫ぶと言うシーンがあって、そこだけ妙に印象に残っています。負けた方は、金曜日に魚が食べられれば御の字という庶民なのです。
> 
> さらに貴族の息子には幼い頃から家庭教師が付いて剣術や馬術も訓練を受けるので、庶民との能力差は歴然としているのですね。WoT2のカレンの項にもそんなことが書いてありました。もっともカレンの実家は食うや食わずの庶民ではなく、この時代ようやく台頭してきた中流階級でしょう。DA2のケラン君のように、実家に騎士団の給料を仕送りしていた様子もありませんしね。  
> 思いっきり余談でした。


	17. Chapter 17

「……なところまで逃げてくるか？」  
「判らんぞ、あのガキはすばしっこ……」  
「……小屋だろう、聞いてみよう」  
途切れ途切れの声が聞こえ、ジョシュアは目を覚ました。次の瞬間、恐怖で彼の全身の毛がそそけだった。やつらだ。彼は息も出来ず、半分身体を起こした姿勢で凍り付いた。砂利を踏んで歩く足音が、彼の方に近づいてきた。そして……  
「おい、あれ！」  
身体を起こした彼の姿を、真正面から男達が捕らえた。ジョシュアは文字通り飛び上がると、もつれる脚でそれでも全速力で駆け出した。後ろから男達の怒声が朝靄の中に響いた。

彼は年の割には背が大きく、脚もそれなりに速かったが、大人の脚に敵うはずも無かった。スカイホールドへと続く山道を登る階段に辿り着いたところで、彼の肩を大きな手が捕らえた。  
「手間を掛けさせてくれる、小僧！」  
エドの頭突きを食らった男の顔には、まだ鼻血の跡が残っていた。彼の手をねじり上げると頭を殴りつけ、彼は衝撃で一瞬気が遠くなった。気がつくと、地面に倒れた彼の手を男が後ろ手に縛り上げ、足も同じように縛ろうとしていた。

「殺すなよ、大事な金蔓だ」と年輩の男が薄ら笑いを浮かべて言った。  
「こいつが審問官の息子でなきゃ、ここで殺してやるとこだ」というと男が彼の顔に酒臭いつばを吐きかけ、ジョシュアは歯を食いしばり涙をこらえた。  
こんなところで、休憩するんじゃなかった。あの階段を登っていれば。

突然、視界の隅で青白い光が見えたかと思うと、年輩の男の胸から手が突き出した。あまりに非現実的な光景に、彼はぽかんと口を開けたまま見守った。  
「その子を放せ」と背後から低い声が聞こえ、何か言おうとした男の口から血がこぼれだした。崩れ落ちる男の横から裸のエルフが現れ、慌てて立ち上がった男の首を素手で掻き切った。鮮やかな赤色の、むしろ美しいとさえ思える血しぶきが白い河原に降り注ぎ、男がその場に倒れた。

ジョシュアは目の前で見ている事が信じられなかった。そのエルフは手にも、脚にも、全身に青白く輝く美しい文様をまとっていた。母さんの一族の、デーリッシュの人だろうか？　素手で、首を……それから、彼は自らの危険に気づいた。逃げなくちゃ。

足の紐を解こうともがく彼の姿をじっと見ていたエルフが、静かに声を掛けた。  
「君は、ジョシュアか？　審問官の息子の？」  
彼はエルフの顔を見つめた。そう、もしこいつが誘拐犯の一味なら、彼らを殺したりはしないはずだった。彼はホッと息を付いた。  
「うん。君は、母さんを知ってるの？」  
「ああ。何があった？」と言うと、エルフが手足を縛った紐を解いてくれた。ジョシュアは思わず、男の全身を彩る青白い紋様をまじまじと見つめた。ただの刺青では無いように思えた。

「あいつらが、僕と…」  
そう言いかけて、彼は兄弟であり親友でもある少年のことを思い出した。  
「エドを！　エドを助けて、殺されちゃう！」  
「彼は今どこに居る？」  
「あっちの……」と言って、彼は唇を噛んだ。方向は判っても、場所は口では説明出来なかった。  
「俺を案内できるか？」  
「うん！」  
「よし、少し待っていろ」というと、エルフが川を渡って－まったく足音がしないことに彼は気がついた－姿を消し、それからしばらくして、黒一色の装備に大きな剣を背負ったエルフが戻ってきた。

「伝言を残してきた。捜索隊がここに来れば判るだろう」  
男がそう言うと歩きながら小物入れから何か取りだして二つに割り、片方をジョシュアに渡してくれた。彼は一口にほおばると、溢れ出る唾液で堅いビスケットをほぐして飲み込んだ。それから母親の言葉を思い出し、エルフに向かって言った。  
「あの、ありがとう。君は誰？」  
「俺はフェンリス。君の母親とは、少し前に何度か会った事がある」  
「じゃ、審問会の人？」  
「いや。俺はスタークヘイブンに帰るところで、偶々通りかかっただけだ。昨晩、あの温泉に泊まっていた」  
スタークヘイブンというのは母親の故郷に近い、随分遠い国だと彼は聞いたことがあった。

「君を誘拐した連中は、全部で何人いたか判るか？」  
「ええと……」  
彼は考え込んだ。顔を覆った女に、彼らを縛ったままキャンプで酒を飲んでいた連中が三人。だけど……。  
「女の人が一人と、他に男が三人。でも寝床はもっといっぱい有った、六つか七つくらい」と彼は指をかざして見せた。

「すると、あと二か三。いい目をしているな」と彼が唇の端を微かに上げた。褒めてくれたのだろうか？  
「メイジは居たか？」  
「メイジって、母さんみたいにミルクセーキを凍らせる人？」  
「……まあ、そうだ。あるいは、火の球を投げつけたり」  
「ううん、見なかった」  
「そうか」

* * *

「……見つからないの？　一体どういうこと、たかが子供一人に！」  
「すみませんボス、東を捜しに行った連中がまだ戻ってきてないんで……」  
苛立った様子の女の声。その側に若い男が二人、そして彼らの足元に、服を赤黒く染めた小さな身体が倒れていた。  
「エド！」と思わず息を飲んで飛び出そうとした彼の身体を、力強い腕が捕らえた。  
「待て、捕まるぞ」  
「あれが、僕達を捕まえた女だ。それと見張りの連中」

「判った。こっちへ」というと、エルフが音もなく彼らの背後の、小高い崖の方に廻った。後を追った彼の足元で枯れ枝がパキりと音を立て、白い服を着た女が鋭く彼の方を見た。彼は恐怖で身動き一つ出来ずにその場に固まったが、あるいはそれが良かったのかも知れなかった。女はやがて顔を背け、苛立たしげに天幕をはね除けると中に入った。  
「慌てなくて良い。ゆっくり歩け」と低い声でフェンリスが言うと、再び歩き出した。

やがてエルフと少年は、その小高い崖の上に登った。見張りの男が二人、それともう一人が手早くテントを畳んでいた。エドの顔は腫れ上がり服も血に汚れていたが、縛られた足が僅かに動いたのを見て、彼はホッとした。まだ生きている。  
「君はここに……ここで見張っていろ。誰かが近寄って来たら、大声で叫べ。いいな」  
「一人で行くの？」  
「一人で十分だ」  
エルフが微かな笑みを浮かべると、大剣を背中から外した。  
「しっかり見張っていろ」  
そういうや否や、剣を掲げたまま軽々と崖を滑り降りた。

それからは、まさに一瞬の出来事だった。エドに走り寄ったエルフが、慌てて剣を抜いた見張りの男達を閃光と共に切り飛ばし、青白い円弧が彼の網膜に残った。テントを畳んでいた男が悲鳴を上げてその後ろに隠れたが、彼がエドを抱き上げると反対側から回り込み、テントの向こうでまた悲鳴が聞こえた。

その時テントの天幕が反対側に跳ね上がり、小さな白い影が飛び出した。あの女だ。  
「フェン！　女が外に！」  
彼は大声で叫んだ。テントの向こう側から、剣を掲げたエルフが歩み出て女に正面から立ち向かった。エドの姿はどこにも見えなかった。

「貴様が誘拐犯か」  
「お前は誰だ？　誰でも良い、あの女の手下はみんな殺してやる」と擦れた声が言うのが聞こえた。  
「やめろ。貴様には、俺は殺せない」  
「やかましい！」  
女が彼の視界から消えた。フェンリスの身体が青白く光り、一瞬後に彼の背後から短剣を突き刺した女の腕が、彼の身体を素通りした。あり得る事ではなかった。

前方によろめいて、それでも姿勢を建て直した女が再び短剣を鋭く突き出したが、エルフがまるで宙を舞うように斜め後ろへ一回転したと思うと、次の瞬間大剣が女の伸びきった右腕と胴体を切り離した。悲鳴と共に肩を押さえ倒れ込んだ女に、フェンリスが何か話しかけたようだったが、ジョシュアには聞こえなかった。

やがて、もがくように足を動かしていた女の動きが止まった。フェンリスがあたりを見渡し、テントの中を覗いてから、彼の方に向いて叫んだ。  
「降りてこい、もう大丈夫だ」  
彼は恐る恐る崖を滑り降りて、テントの方へ駆け寄った。  
「エド！」  
彼の手と足をぐるぐる巻きにしている荒縄を解こうとしたが、小さな手では歯が立たなかった。エドが猿ぐつわの後ろから何か言い、彼はエドの靴の踵の、飾りだと思っていたものが小さな刃だと気が付いた。これで、彼の縄を切ってくれたのか。

そこにフェンリスがやって来て、小刀で縄を切り、猿ぐつわを解いてくれた。  
「ジョシュ……」とエドが擦れた声で言った。彼の顔は赤黒く腫れ上がり、鼻血の他に頭の後ろに切り傷があって、そこからの出血が酷いようだった。  
「動かないで。助けを呼ぶから」  
「いや、もう来たようだ」とフェンリスが言うと、エドを抱き上げて外に出た。その後を付いて出たジョシュアの目に、林の影から見慣れた審問会の兵士と父親が出てくるのが映った。彼は安心のあまり、その場に座り込みそうになった。

「周囲を良く探せ。他にもまだ居るかも知れん」と剣を納めながら兵士達に命じると、カレンが彼らの方に大股で歩み寄った。  
「フェンリス、やはり君だったか」  
「ああ。子供が怪我をしている、命に別状はないようだが出血が多い」  
「すぐに手当てさせよう」というと後ろの一団に手を振り、救護所のヒーラーがきびきびと歩み寄ると、エルフの手から子供を受け取って焚き火の側に向かった。

「……父さん」  
厳しい表情の父親に、ジョシュアは恐る恐る声を掛けた。こんな怖い顔の父親を見るのは初めてだった。カレンが彼を見下ろすと、突然手袋をはめた左手を振り上げ頬を殴りつけた。彼はたまらず吹っ飛んで尻餅をついた。

「なぜ母さんの言いつけを破って、勝手に外に出た！」  
父親の決して大きくはない声が冷たい雷光のように彼を撃ち、彼は頬を押さえながら震え上がった。  
「ごめんなさい父さん、ごめんなさい」  
「謝る相手が違う。エドが怪我をしたのは、お前のせいだ」と言うと、カレンがフェンリスに頭を下げ、彼には目もくれずに部下達の方に歩み去った。なぜか微かに笑っているようなフェンリスが、彼に手を貸してくれて立ち上がらせると、何も言わずエドの連れて行かれた方へ歩き出した。彼も、その後を追った。

* * *

彼らは昼過ぎにスカイホールドへ戻った。既に連絡を受けていたエレミアが、アイダと一緒に皆を出迎えた。  
「ジョシュ！」  
「母さん！」  
思わず彼は走り出し、母親の手に顔を埋めた。  
「母さん、ごめんなさい」

エレミアが彼の頬を撫でると、エルフに向き直った。  
「フェンリス、ありがとう。あなたに救われたのは、これで二度目ね」  
「ただの偶然だ」というと、フェンリスが小さく笑った。  
「彼も頑張った。あまり叱らないでやってくれ」  
「ふん」  
カレンが一声笑うと執務室に向かい、エルフもその後を追った。

エドはアイダと共に治療所に向かい、ジョシュアとエレミアは一足先に子供部屋へ戻った。  
「本当に、無事で良かった。カレンに叱られたの？」  
彼はこっくりと頷いた。戻る道でも父親は彼に声さえ掛けてくれず、叩かれた頬よりそれが何より辛かった。

「怖かったわね。父さんがなぜ怒ったか判る？」  
「僕が、エドを怪我させたから」  
「エドを傷つけたのは誘拐犯よ。だけど、その隙を作ったのはあなた」  
「僕がエドを、外に連れ出したりしたから。僕の、僕のためにエドが……」と言うと、彼は母親の手を握りしめて大声で泣き出した。  
エドが僕を逃がしてくれた。フェンリスが誘拐犯を倒してくれた。僕は、何にも出来なかった。

「治療が済んだら、エドとアイダに謝りなさい。そうしたら父さんも許してくれるわ」といいながら、母親が屈んで彼を抱きしめてくれた。その顔にも涙がこぼれているのに気づいて、彼はたまらなくなった。母さんを泣かせてしまった。彼は彼女の肩に顔を押し当てて泣きながら心に誓った。もう二度と母さんの言いつけを破ったりしない。僕はもっと、強くなる。

しばらくして、治療所から戻たエドとアイダが子供部屋に入ってきた。彼の頬には薄い痣と一本の傷跡が残っていたが、血の跡はすっかり拭い去られていた。  
「ごめん、僕のせいで……」  
ジョシュアは言いかけたが後は言葉にならず、兄弟で親友の少年を抱きしめた。エドが半泣きの顔で言った。  
「僕もごめんよ。もっとちゃんと、止めなきゃいけなかったのに」

「本当です、申し訳ありませんでした」とアイダがエレミアに向かって頭を下げ、慌てたように彼女が手を振った。  
「いいえ、ジョシュが悪かったの。ごめんなさい、アイダ」  
「ごめんなさい、アイダ」  
大好きな乳母に向かって、二人の声が同調した。アイダが思わず笑い出し、彼を抱きしめてくれた。

それからエレミアはジョシュアを連れてカレンの執務室に行き、両親の言いつけを破ってエドに怪我をさせたこと、皆に迷惑を掛けたことを謝らせた。カレンの表情は一見厳しかったが、頬が時折ぴくりと動き、彼女には彼がどうにか笑いをこらえていることが見て取れた。  
「判れば良い。フェンリスにも礼を言っておけ」  
「はい、父さん」  
「疲れただろう、あそこからよく走ったものだ。怖くは無かったか？」  
「ううん……あの、奴らが追いかけてきたらと思ったら怖かったけど」  
「そりゃあ、そうだ」  
とうとう笑い出したカレンがジョシュアの頭を撫で、彼らの息子が大きな笑顔を見せた。

* * *

夜半も近くなった頃、エレミアの耳に重く規則的な足音が聞こえ、やがて寝室の扉が開いた。読んでいた本を置いて立ち上がった彼女を見て、カレンが驚いたように声を掛けた。  
「まだ起きていたのか」  
「あなたを待っていたの」  
「何故だ？」

訝しげな顔になった彼の顔をエレミアは見上げた。  
「私も、謝らなくてはいけないから」  
そう言って、彼女は彼の肩に顔を埋めると零れそうになる涙をこらえた。  
「……ごめんなさい。もし、ジョシュが戻って来なかったら。もしもエドが……私のせいよ、あの子にもっと厳しくするべきだった」

カレンが喉の奥で笑ったような音を立て、彼女の頭を撫でた。  
「君そっくりのあの子が、大人しく言うことを聞いたと思うか？」  
「……でも！」と見上げた彼女の瞳から涙が溢れ出た。  
「あなたが居なかったら、あの子はどうなっていたか。もしフェンリスが……」

彼が今度こそ本当に笑い声を上げて、頬に零れた涙を手袋をはめた指先で拭った。  
「俺の気持ちが、ようやく判ったようだな？」  
「え？」  
「君はいつも一番危険な所に、真っ先に飛び込んで行った。ヘイブンでも、アダマントでも、聖灰寺院でも。後ろで見ている者はたまったものでは無いのだぞ？」  
「それとは違うわ、ジョシュはまだ子供で……」  
「君だって年下だ、このメイジの小娘が」と彼がからかうように言うと、ふと瞳に愉快そうな光を浮かべた。

「来い。見せたい物がある」というと、彼女の手を引いて寝室を出ようとした。  
「……何？」  
「いいから」  
そう言ってカレンが手を引いたまま歩き出し、彼女は裸足にバスローブを羽織っただけの姿でついていった。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には大人向けの表現が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

「来い。見せたい物がある」

カレンがそういうと、彼女の手を引いて寝室を出ようとした。  
「……何？」  
「いいから」  
そう言って彼が手を引いたまま歩き出し、彼女は裸足にバスローブを羽織っただけの姿でついていった。彼はどんどん階段を下へ降り、子供部屋の更に階下、衛兵控え室の前でたいまつを一本手に取ると、倉庫の隣の目立たない扉の鍵を開けた。彼女は不思議に思った。こんなところに扉があっただろうか？

ひんやりとした足触りが、木から石の階段に変わったことを告げた。たいまつに照らされる通路は暗かったが、滑らかな石段は古い物のようだった。やがて彼女の耳に聞き慣れた滝の音が聞こえ、二人は常夜灯の灯った大きな部屋に降り立った。最近ではほとんど使われることの無い、あの滝の見える牢獄だった。

しかしそこの様子は、エレミアの記憶とはいささか変わっていた。土埃が溜まり草まで生えていた石造りの床は綺麗に磨かれ、滝からの水しぶきを避けるために木の板が張り巡らされ、大きく崩れていた一角もきちんと貼り直されていた。昼間なら暖かな日光の射し込む角には座り心地の良さそうな椅子と小さな机があって、今は満月の小の月が青ざめた光を投げかけていた。

「まあ、いつの間に？」と彼女は驚いて尋ねた。  
「君がフロストバックに出かけた後だ。ここの前室を、喧嘩沙汰を起こした者や酔っ払いに頭を冷やさせるための留置場に変えたいという要望があって、その時一緒に修復させた。さっきの通路はその時に見つかったものだ。かつてこの牢獄を作った者が、緊急時の避難路として使ったのだろう」

そう言うと彼が、これも改装された小部屋、つまり独房の一室へ彼女を連れて行くとたいまつで常夜灯に火を灯した。エレミアはその独房の中をぐるりと見渡した。一方の壁際には小綺麗なベッドと毛布が置かれ、突き当たりの壁からは革手錠の付いた鎖が垂れ下がっていた。

不思議なことに、その鎖の端からは天井の滑車を通って革紐が伸びていた。今は短く畳まれていたが、紐を全部伸ばせば手錠を付けたまま囚人が自由に行動できるだろう。しかし、一体何のために？

カレンが愉快そうな笑みを浮かべたまま手錠を手に取ると、彼女に振り向いた。  
「このメイジは、俺に謝りたいと言っていたな」  
「え、ええ」  
「悪いメイジには何が必要か、知っているな？」

彼女は顔が耳まで赤く火照るのを感じながら、改めてその独房を見渡し、それから夫の手にある手錠に目を留めた。彼女はそういった道具に詳しい訳では無かったが、それでも両手首を束ねて拘束するための革製の手錠は普通のものより小ぶりで、柔らかそうに見えた。あれでは屈強な罪人を捕らえておく役に立たないだろう……。

突然、全ての事柄が彼女の腑に落ちた。彼女は大きく眼を見開いて彼の顔を見つめた。深い地下の牢獄に続く、鍵の掛かった扉。罪人には似つかわしくない小綺麗なベッド。柔らかな革手錠と、長い鎖。これは、全て私のために？　何てこと！

「……知ってるわ、カレン」  
気が付くと、彼女はそう答えていた。カレンの顔から拭い去られたように笑みが消え、真意を伺うようにじっと彼女の顔を見つめていたが、やがて短く頷いて言った。  
「この独房に二人だけの時は、君はただの『メイジ』だ。そして俺のことは『サー』と呼ぶように。いいな？」  
「……ええ」  
「返事は『はい』だ！」  
彼が腹に響く低く鋭い声で叱りつけ、彼女は驚いて息を飲んだ。

「はい」と小さな声で答えながら、彼女は急に自分が頼りなく、弱々しくなったように感じた。  
「よし。服を脱げ」  
彼女の鼓動はさらに速く、両耳を血流が走る音がはっきりと聞こえた。今この人は何と言ったの？  
「聞こえなかったのか、メイジ！　服を脱げ」と言うや否や、彼が尻を大きく叩いた。  
「はい」

彼女は慌てて服を脱いだ。と言っても、寝巻き代わりのバスローブの下は下着だけだったから、彼女はすぐに丸裸になった。彼が服を取り上げてベッドに放り投げ、手早く彼女の両手首を前に揃えて革手錠を掛けた。それから指で隙間を確かめると一気に革紐を引いて吊り上げ、彼女はつま先立ちになった。

彼が彼女の胸帯を取ると両手でしごいて伸ばし、両目に巻き付けて後ろで縛った。彼のあまりの手際の良さに彼女はただ呆然としていたが、視界を奪われた爪先立ちの足元がふらつき、慌てて姿勢を立て直した。彼女の耳に聞こえる音は、絶え間ない滝の轟音と、両耳の間でこだまする自身の鼓動と、前を行き来する重い足音だけだった。

やがて、革の表面を何か堅い物が打つピシリという音が聞こえ、冷たい感触が彼女の頬を撫でた。金属の棒か、何か…。それからざらりとした表面が顎を持ち上げ、彼女はそれが何か思い出した。カレンが時々執務室で使っている、剣の研ぎ棒だった。その素朴な堅い鋼の棒を、彼は長年剣と共に愛用していた。

「サー……」  
「綺麗な身体だ」  
言葉とは裏腹に、その口調におよそ褒めている様子は無かった。  
「立っているだけで、男を誘惑出来るだろう」というと彼が冷たい研ぎ棒の先で乳首を押し、彼女はハッと息を飲んで身体を揺らした。ほんの少しの接触が、まるで電流を流したように鋭く感じられた。それから彼が背後に回り、乱暴に髪の毛を掴んでねじり上げ、彼女は悲鳴を上げた。

「やめて」  
「お前に抗議する権利は無い、メイジ」  
そう言うと彼が手袋をしたままの指で尖った耳先を転がすように挟み、彼女は痛覚と快感の混じった感覚に喘いだ。それから彼が首筋を撫で下ろし、脇の下をくすぐるように撫でた後手を離した。彼の手のなぞったところが、まるで熱を持ったかのように感じられた。

それからまた研ぎ棒が押し当てられ、ざらりと冷たい金属が乳首を撫でた。彼女は思わず身をよじったが、右と思えば左、今度は右と避ける術の無い彼女の肌を金属の棒が執拗に追い詰め、擦り上げた。

つま先立ちの両脚が次第に震えだし、彼女は身体の奥底に炎が燃え上がるのを感じて震える喘ぎ声をあげた。  
「このメイジは、鉄の棒でつつかれただけで喘ぎ声を上げる」と彼があざ笑うような口調で言い、彼女は顔が再び真っ赤になるのを感じた。何てひどい！　

しかし彼女にも、だんだんと夫の意図が判ってきた。つまり、この独房の中で彼女は『自らの意志に反して』囚われたメイジで、彼は不埒なメイジを尋問する騎士なのだと。そして彼女に逆らう術は無く、ただ彼の慈悲の心にすがる他は無かった。  
「……許して、許して下さい、サー」  
「お前にはまだ一欠片も罰を与えていないぞ、メイジ。許しを請うのはその後だ」

そう言うと彼が再び尻を強く叩き、いっそ気持ちよい程の音が独房にこだました。驚きと痛みに彼女は悲鳴を上げたが、それは彼の手の速度を速めただけだった。ひりひりと痛む尻とは別に、その後のことを予想して彼女は更に胸が高鳴るのを感じた。

しかし尻への殴打が止むと、再び冷たい金属の表面が熱く火照った尻の皮膚を撫で、後ろから太腿の間へと差し込まれた。その冷たい感触に全身に震えが走り、彼女はとっさに避けようと腰を動かしたが、手錠で釣られたままの不安定な姿勢のせいで反ってその棒に彼女自身を幾度も擦りつける羽目になった。

「このメイジは本当に始末に負えない。もっと厳しい罰が必要だな」  
こみ上げる快感に思わず喘ぎ声を上げた彼女に、すかさず呆れ果てた口調でカレンが言った。恥ずかしさのあまり、彼女の目から涙が溢れ出して目隠しを濡らした。  
「サー、お願いです」  
「こういう不埒な女には、また別のやり方がある」

そう言うと、彼が再び金属の棒を太腿の間に差し込み、手荒く動かした。既に熱く濡れた彼女自身を冷たい鋼が幾度も擦り、彼女は突き上げるような快感に頭を反らして喘いだ。大きく身体が揺れ、金属の鎖が鳴る音が狭い独房に響いた。彼が背後から揺れる身体を抱き寄せると革紐をゆるめた。両方の踵が床に付き、彼女は安堵に大きく溜め息を付いた。

しかし彼の靴が両脚の隙間をこじ開け、大股開きになった彼女の両腿の間が冷たい夜気に晒された。  
「この女には罰を与えたはずが、鉄の棒相手に身体を濡らす始末だ。これがお前の本当の姿か、メイジ」と彼が冷ややかな口調でさげすむように言い、彼女は思わず大きく首を振った。

「違います、サー」  
「何が違う、お前はまるで娼婦だ。この身体を、何人に売った？」  
鉄の棒を掌に打ち付けるピシピシという音を響かせながら彼が言うと、手袋をはめたままの左手が敏感な外耳を柔々とつまんだ。まるで電流が走ったかのような鋭い快感が全身を駆け抜け、彼女は喘ぎながら頭を後ろに反らせた。両腿の間から熱い液体が更に溢れ出し、太腿を伝わるのがはっきりと感じられた。

まるでそれを集めるかのように、冷たい鋼が太腿を撫で、剣のさびを落とし鋭く研ぎ上げるためのざらりとした表面が、剥き出しとなった敏感な突起を幾度も擦り上げた。全身を突き抜ける強烈な快感に息をすることさえ忘れ、彼女は急激に高みに追いやられて両脚を大きく震わせた。

そして彼女の身体を知り尽くした手が、再び乳首を撫でたかと思うと指の間で絶妙な力加減で転がし、彼女はひとたまりも無く震える声で喘ぎながら絶頂に達した。

両脚から力が抜け、彼女は両手首に全体重を掛けてぶら下がったまま、激しく息を付いた。まるで自分の意志に反して快感を与えられたような、あまりに非日常的な経験に彼女の感情はひどく高ぶり、両目から涙が溢れだして目隠しを重く濡らした。

衣擦れの音と軽い金属音が聞こえたかと思うと、革紐が更に伸ばされて彼女は崩れ落ちるように冷たい石の床に膝を突いた。やがて目隠しが乱暴に剥ぎ取られ、彼女はかすむ目を瞬いた。

最初に目に入ったのはカレンの年期の入った革靴だった。  
「立ったまま気をやれる女だ、床の上に這いつくばるのが相応しい」  
さげすむような声が聞こえ、彼が髪を掴んで頭を持ち上げた。彼の琥珀色の瞳が激情と欲望に黒々と広がり、彼女を食い入るように見つめていた。ベッドに腰を降ろし大きく開いた両脚の間では、彼自身のものが既に硬く勃ち上がっていた。  
「しゃぶれ」

彼が低く擦れた声で命じ、その言葉を強調するかのように髪をぐいと引っ張った。彼女は大きく息を飲んだが、この部屋の中で逆らうことは許されなかった。彼女は膝で這いずって前に進み、赤黒く光る頭の、すでに滴の垂れる先端に口づけした。革の匂いと、彼のどこか動物的な甘い体臭が鼻腔に充満し、彼女の胸が突き刺されるように痛んだ。

両手首を引っ張る革紐が更に緩んで、頭を自由に動かせるまで下げられた。彼女は大きく膝を開き冷たい床にべったりと座り込むと、舌を伸ばして彼自身の粘膜を舐め、敏感な頭の周囲を唇で柔々とついばんだ。

彼が大きく呻き、彼女の髪に左手を差し込んで前後に荒々しく揺さぶった。硬い頭の先端が上あごを滑って喉の奥にぶつかり、彼女はえずきあげそうになるのをどうにか押さえると唇と喉を限界まで大きく開いて彼自身を迎え入れた。  
「ふん、上手いものだ。誰に教わった」  
彼の声が頭上から響き、彼女は彼のものを頬張ったまま小さく首を振った。

「前の男か？　あのメイジか」  
何てこと！　瞳からは更に涙がこぼれ、彼女は顔を離して咳き込むと、どうにか声を出した。  
「違います、サー！　そんな……」  
「誰が止めて良いと言った！」  
鋭く咎める声と共に髪が抜けるくらいの力で引っ張られ、彼女は痛みに思わず顔を歪めると、再び彼のものを口に咥えた。握りしめた手が離れ、それで良いというように優しく髪を撫でた。

「そうだ、素直にしていれば悪いようにはしないぞ、メイジ。あの男のようにお前を……」  
そう言いかけた彼の言葉が、頭を撫でていた手と共に止まった。  
「あの吹雪の前……あの男がお前に乱暴したのか？」  
彼女は唐突な言葉に驚き、眼を瞬いて彼を見上げた。彼が腰を引いてベッドに座り直すと革紐から手を離し、鎖のカラカラと言う音と共に彼女の両手首が下まで降りた。

「あの吹雪の夜の、前の事だ。お前とあのメイジは二人だけで出かけた、そうだな？　そこで何があったのか、話せ」  
彼が静かな声で尋ねた。彼女は戸惑ったが、彼に隠し事は出来なかった。  
「彼が……ソラスが、私の額の刺青を消してくれたの。それからキスをして……」  
遠い昔の記憶が、ソラスの声と共に蘇った。

_お前は一体何をした。_

「それから、あの人と……初めてだったのに」  
遠い昔の辛い記憶に、彼女の瞳から再び涙が溢れ出し、彼女は俯いて縛られたままの両手に顔を擦りつけた。  
「やはり、ソラスがお前に無理強いしたのか」と怒りを堪えるような低い声が頭上から響いた。

いけない！　彼女は突然カレンの勘違いに気付き、驚いて彼の顔を見上げた。今の彼女の態度ではそう思われて当然だろう。ソラスの名誉は護られなくてはならない、たとえもうここには居ない人でも。  
「違うわ！　無理強いなんかされてない、その、私から誘ったの」  
カレンが大きく息を飲んで、彼女の顔を食い入るように見つめた。紅潮した顔に表れた感情は、怒りと嫉妬と、安堵が入り混じっているように思えた。

「お前が、誘ったのか？　あの男を？」  
「……はい」  
急に恥ずかしくなって、俯いて小さな声で答えた彼女の頭を、彼が再び髪を掴んで持ち上げ覗き込んだ。彼の琥珀色の瞳が、真正面から彼女を見つめていた。  
「どんな風に……前からか、それとも後ろか」  
彼が擦れた声で言い、彼女は大きく息を飲んだ。まるで口から心臓が飛び出るような、当時の彼女の逆上ぶりが今に蘇ったように感じた。何てことを！

「あの……」  
さすがに口ごもった彼女の髪を握りしめたまま、彼が低く擦れた声で再び尋ねた。  
「正直に言え。どの姿勢でやられた」  
彼女は顔から火が出るような思いがしたが、もはや隠すことは出来なかった。  
「その、後ろから……彼が私を、ひっくり返して」  
唸り声と怒声の混じった叫びと共に、カレンが髪を掴んだまま彼女をうつぶせに引きずり倒した。両手首を縛られたままの彼女は冷たい石の床に頬を擦りつけ、両膝を付いて高く尻を突き出した姿勢になった。

「そうだ、お前はそういう女だ、メイジ！」  
革手袋をはめた手が幾度も強く彼女の尻を叩いた。既に赤く腫れ上がった尻が鋭く痛み、彼女は悲鳴をこらえながらどうにか首を曲げて後ろを見た。  
「許して下さい、サー！　お願い……」  
彼女はそう言いながら横目で夫の顔を見つめた。いつも綺麗に撫でつけている巻き毛が乱れ、汗の光る額の半ばを覆っていた。彼女が痛みに耐えながら嘆願する姿が彼をいっそう興奮させると、彼女は心のどこかで知っていた。

やがて叩く手が止まった。彼女の尻を大きな手が握りしめ、硬く太いものが彼女の熱く濡れた粘膜を押し広げながら一息で奥まで貫いた。充血した粘膜がまるで自ら意志を持つように、ひくひくと収縮しながら彼のものに絡みつき、締め付けた。彼女は快感と衝撃に思わず大声で叫んだが、もちろんどれほど大声を出した所で、彼ら以外の誰の耳にも届くことはなかった。

彼が腰を叩き付けるように容赦ない速度で挿入を繰り返した。冷たく固い石の上で彼の身体の重い衝撃をまともに受け止める度に、普段は存在することすら気付かない彼女自身の最深部を熱く硬いものが擦り上げ、やがて熱い感覚がそこから込み上げてきた。彼女は大きく喘ぎながら彼の動きに合わせて腰を振り、その強烈な快感を自ら追い求めた。  
もっと、もっと強く。あと少し。

彼の動きが更に速く、不規則になり、やがて大きな唸り声と共に熱い滴が彼女の奥底に注ぎ込まれた。全身を燃えるような快感が駆け巡り、固く閉じたまぶたの裏が眩しい光に満たされた。耳に響く震える叫び声が自身のものだと、数瞬の後に彼女は気付いた。

床に横たわり荒い息を付く彼女の身体を、やがて大きな手がそっと抱き起こした。涙と埃に汚れた顔を微かに湿気った布が優しく拭い、彼女が眼を開けると同時に両手首の革手錠が外された。彼がそのまま両肩と膝をすくうように抱き上げて、彼女をベッドの上に寝かせた。

「朝になる前に起こしてやる」  
乱れた髪のままの彼が静かな声で言うと毛布を彼女に被せ、優しくキスをした。温かな温もりが身体を包み込み、彼女は頷くと両目を閉じた。彼が立ち上がりその独房を出たのかどうかさえ、彼女は覚えていなかった。

* * *

翌朝遅く、エレミアはカレンと共に戦略室に向かった。彼女の眼はまだ赤く腫れぼったかったが、昨日の事件を考えれば特におかしくは思われなかっただろう。しかし部屋に入るやいなや、彼女の袖から覗く手首の赤い痣にレリアナの視線がちらりと向けられ、彼女は内心ドキリとした。

その朝はフェンリスも招かれて彼らに同席していた。  
「本当にありがとう、フェンリス。あなたは息子とエドの、命の恩人よ」  
彼女はエルフの戦士に向かって深く頭を下げた。  
「やめてくれ、本当に、ただの偶然だ。君の息子と知っていたわけでもない、奴隷商人にさらわれた子供だと思った」  
フェンリスが手を振りながら言った。その頬が、微かに赤らんでいるように見えた。

あるいは、シータス連隊長の話にあった国境の峠で、テヴィンターの奴隷商人を殺したのは彼だったのかも知れないとエレミアは思いついた。今更とやかく言う必要も無いことだったが。  
「私からも礼を言わせてくれ。君が温泉に居なかったら、ジョシュアは連れ戻されていただろう。そうすれば我々の追跡も、間に合わなかったかも知れない」とカレンが言った。

「ヘイブンで泊まらなければ、俺は温泉の事など知らずに通り過ぎていただろう」と言ってフェンリスが小さく笑った。  
「あそこに宿屋を作ったのは、あるいは審問会か？」  
「ええ、そう。私達が雪崩で押しつぶしたから」と彼女も笑って答えた。  
「あの宿屋が俺を上客として扱ってくれなかったら、夜道を辿ってでもスカイホールドに早く着こうとしたはずだ。そうなれば、ジョシュアと会うことも無かった」  
「『メイカーのお導きによって』とヴェイル大公なら言うだろうな。だが、私も同意見だ。ありがとう」とカレンが微笑んで言った。

「何しろここからハラムシラルへは一本道だから、比較的速くに連中の足取りは掴めたの、でも子供達が囚われている場所がはっきりしなくて」とレリアナが言った。  
「ところで、首謀者はエルフだったと聞いたわ。何か言っていた？」  
エレミアはフェンリスに尋ねたが、彼が首を振った。

「『裏切り者は死ね』と。陳腐な台詞だ」  
「出来れば、殺さずに置いておいて欲しかったわね」  
レリアナが悔しそうに言い、カレンが首を振って言った。  
「それは贅沢というものだろうな。私も女の顔を見たが、酷い火傷の跡で誰とも見分けが付かなかった。もっとも、オーレイ風のマスクを被っていたが」

「まあ！」  
エレミアは驚いて考え込んだ。エルフで有りながら審問官である彼女が、大勢の人々の嫉妬の対象となっていることは彼女も良く知っていた。彼女を妬み、脚を引っ張ろうとする者は大勢居る、とりわけヒューマンの中には。何らかの理由で彼女を憎む者も居るかも知れない。けれど彼女を裏切り者と呼び、子供達を掠ってまで殺そうとするエルフは……彼女には、思いつかなかった。  
「詳しく調査させるわ。あなたが倒した傭兵の内一人はまだ息が有った、彼からたどれるかも知れない」とレリアナが厳しい声で言った。  
「テントの奥に居た方だな？」とフェンリスが言い、スパイマスターが頷いた。

「ところで、あの少年、エドの靴に仕込んで有った刃は……」  
「あれは私よ」と、レリアナがクスリと笑った。  
「まさか、こんなすぐに役に立つとは思っていなかったのだけど。この前の誕生日に彼にプレゼントしたの」  
「まあ、私にも言わずに？」とエレミアは目を丸くした。  
「ええ！　そうで無いと『ひみつの武器』が秘密で無くなっちゃうでしょう？」  
年齢不詳のスパイマスターが、まるで少女のような笑みを浮かべた。

数日後、フェンリスがスカイホールドを立つ朝が来た。  
「スカイホールドをあなたの家だと思って、何時でも来てちょうだい。歓迎するわ」とエレミアは彼に言った。本当はもっと居て欲しかったのだが、ヴェイル大公に報告する道中で立ち寄っただけだと彼が言い張ったから、彼女は帰路の費えに充分な金貨と、今度の誘拐事件について記した大公への手紙を彼に託していた。

「フェンリス、また来てね。今度は剣の使い方を教えて」  
数日の間にすっかり彼に懐いたエドが言った。彼の傷は、頬に微かな傷跡を残しただけですっかり良くなっていた。  
「僕にもお願い。でも……」とジョシュアがカレンの顔を見上げて言った。血と泥にまみれたオーヴァーオールの代わりに、白いシャツに膝丈のズボンをサスペンダーで吊った子供達は、ずっと大人びて見えた。

「二人とも、先に剣の持ち方だな」とカレンが笑うと、大きく彼の頭を撫でた。  
「そうしよう。皆、元気で。世話になった」  
穏やかな笑みを浮かべながらフェンリスが手を振った。軽々と馬にまたがり、夏の明るい陽射しが白く照らし出す橋を渡るエルフの後ろ姿が見えなくなるまで、彼らはずっと見送っていた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後までお読み頂き、本当にありがとうございましたm(__)m。最初は謎の多いハコンのストーリーをさらりとなぞるつもりだった小説が、趣味の世界を混ぜる間にどんどん長くなってしまいましたが、これにて完結です。  
> 後一章、エピローグが続きます。実は夢の中でエピローグを先に『見て』、それからこの小説を書いたのでした(^_^;ゝ　


	19. エピローグ　～～　数十年後、あるいは夢の中の出来事　～～

「じいじ、じーじ」  
彼を呼ぶ幼子の声が聞こえた。エドの娘のミアが、彼を見上げて笑っていた。彼の隣に寝そべっていたマバリが娘を歓迎するように喉を鳴らし、尻尾をパタパタと振った。

「私はじいじじゃないぞ、カレンだ。言ってごらん？」  
「キャレン！」  
「カ、レ、ン」  
「……カァー」と言ったきり、娘は名を貰った姉のミアにそっくりの口元を大きく開けて笑うと、彼の膝に飛びついた。彼は柔らかな娘の身体を抱き上げて膝の上に乗せてやった。この前会ったときに比べて、また一段と重くなったように思えた。彼はまるで絹のような彼女の髪を撫で、ミアがくすぐったそうにクスクスと笑った。

孫はひたすら可愛いものだ。ジョシュアももちろん可愛かったが、それでも息子を一人前の大人に育てる責任が彼にはあった。あの誘拐事件の後、ジョシュアを平手打ちした時のことを思い出して彼は小さく笑った。可哀想に、さぞ恐ろしかったろう。

彼らも皆大きくなり、さらに孫が加わった。久しぶりに集まった友人達の前で先月産まれた彼の初孫、ジョシュアの息子のアベルが披露され、賑やかなパーティとなった。かつての彼が想像すらしなかった幸福だった。何しろテンプル騎士は、よほどの事情が無ければ結婚すらしないのが普通だったのだから。

それにしても、あのヴァリックの話ときたら！　彼はその話を思い出してまた笑った。セバスチャンが養子であるユアンの嫁探しのために、新年のパーティにかこつけて娘達の品評会を開いたなどと、冗談ではない！　あの敬虔な大公が、一体どんな顔をして娘達を見ていたのやら。彼ももう五十を過ぎて、息子が結婚していないのは気がかりには違いないだろうが。

「まあ、こんなところに！　ミア、お邪魔をしては駄目よ」と慌てたような声が聞こえ、エドの妻のラウラが小走りに近寄ってきた。  
「少しも邪魔ではない。ミアは大きくなったな」  
「もうお転婆で困ります」  
彼女が笑いながら言った。その腹部はふっくらと丸く、二人目の子を身籠もっていることを示していた。

「まーま、まーま！」と手を叩いて笑う娘を、ラウラが彼の膝から抱き上げた。  
「紅茶をお持ちしましょうか？」  
「いや、もう何も要らない。先に戻っていなさい、私は少し火を眺めているよ」  
「はい」と彼女が笑って頷き、はしゃぐ娘を抱えて彼の居間を出て行った。もう子供達は寝る時間だろう。

彼はマバリの頭を撫でつつ暖炉に静かに燃える炎を眺めて、その日の事を思い出していた。今日は本当に楽しかった。まさかフェンリスにあんな芸が有るとは。エルフが披露したフルートの音色を思い出して彼は頬を緩めた。音を出すだけでも難しい楽器なのに、彼の音色はまるで天上の音楽のように澄み渡っていた。

そういえば、彼は一体幾つなのだろうか？　ふとカレンは不思議に思った。彼よりもいくつか年上なのは間違いなかったが、エルフの戦士の顔にはしわひとつなく、スタークヘイブン風の礼装を着こなした身体にも衰えた様子は見られなかった。どうも、不公平な気がしてならなかった。

昨年、エルフ動乱の一応の終結－今に続くテヴィンター帝国の内戦を除いて－を期に、彼は審問会軍司令官の地位をシータスに譲り、現役を引退した。その後も彼は折に触れてトレーニングを続けていたつもりだったが、もうジョシュアには到底敵わなかった。スパーリングをする時に息子が手加減していることに気がついたのは、何時のことだったろうか？

盲目の左目を補うために酷使した右目は、最近では朝夕どうにも焦点が合わなくなっていた。額と口元には深いしわが寄り、ひどく恐ろしげに見えると思った彼は数年前から口髭をのばし始めたが、毎朝ひげを整えるために鏡を覗くのが億劫でたまらなかった。

子供の頃、彼は老人がどうして皆ひげを長く伸ばしているのかと不思議に思ったものだった。今の彼にはその理由が、しみじみとよく判った。

一方でエレミアはと言えば、赤みを帯びていた金髪が輝かしい金色に変わっただけで、白く滑らかな頬と美しいターコイズ・ブルーの瞳も、愛らしい笑顔も、彼らが初めて出会ったあの動乱の時から少しも変わらなかった。やはり、不公平だった。

それでも彼は常に幸運に恵まれていたと、カレンは彼の人生を振り返った。あるいはそれこそが、アンドラステの恩寵だったのかもしれない。フェラルデン王家を揺るがしたあの有徳議会の後、彼らはスカイホールドを出てスタークヘイブン国境に近いこの土地に移り住んだ。

名目上はカレンの功績に対して教会から与えられた恩賞だったが、実質は審問会の直轄領だった。彼らはフリー・マーチズでは最古のアンドラステ教会を修復し、閉鎖されていた銀鉱山に巣食う大グモとダーク・スポーンを一掃し、動乱の最中に培った土木技術を生かして水路を整え、崩れた街道を整備してネヴァラ南部やカークウォールと陸路で繋いだ。

一国の経営は審問会を動かすよりも更に難しいこともあったが、彼はエレミアと協力して荒れた土地を豊かな農場に変えて行き、銀鉱山からも安定した収益を得られるようになった。今では審問会の元兵士とその家族に加えて、フリー・マーチズ各国からも移住する人々が増えていた。

北方の強い日差しと乾燥した気候に助けられて、なだらかな山々が見事なオレンジとブドウ畑に変わり、ジャガイモの代わりに上質の小麦が、根菜やレンズ豆に変わってトマトや甘いインゲン豆のような新しい作物が作られるようになった。彼は四十を過ぎてから初めてトマトソースをかけたパスタという料理を口にしたが、実に美味だった。

一方でフェラルデン生まれの彼は、時にはジャガイモと玉ねぎと塩漬けの豚肉だけのシチューが無性に恋しくなり、そんな時にはエレミアが大麦のポリッジと一緒に作ってくれた。塩と香草だけで味付けした素朴なシチューを嬉しそうに頬張る二人を、子供達が呆れ顔で見ていたものだった。

それから、あのブライトがあった。明らかに人為的な、不自然な形で唐突に人々の前に現れたアーチ・ディーモン。ブライトとそれに続くエルフ動乱に対しても、審問会は常に最前線で戦った。

ノードボッテンの荒野で、ヴィランチウムのジャングルで、沈黙の高原で、彼らはアーチ・ディーモンを誘導し、ダーク・スポーンを焼き払い、エルフの軍勢と戦った。彼らの友人達、そして無数の審問会兵士が命を失い、あるいは重傷を負い、病に倒れた。

エレミアはあの印のあった左手の肘から先を、彼女の命と引き換えに失った。彼もエルフの軍勢と戦う間に弓に撃たれた左目を摘出し、ノードボッテンの戦いでは危うく命を失うところだった。彼はあの戦いを思い返して、重い溜息を付いた。紙一重の戦いとはまさにあの事だ。

アーチ・ディーモンと共に崩れ落ちた崖の下敷きになった彼を先代のマバリが引きずり出さなかったら、彼は間違いなく劫火に巻かれて死んでいただろう。その時に傷ついた右膝は今もしつこく痛み、彼は暖炉の火に暖まった膝を掌でさすった。毎晩寝る前にエレミアが魔法で温めて痛みをとり、強張った筋肉をほぐしてくれていた。

しかし激動の時代も、ようやく終わろうとしていた。これからの審問会軍は騎士団の一部となる。その引き継ぎを滑らかに行うのに、部下からの信頼も厚く人当たりの良い、貴族出身のシータスほどふさわしい司令官は居なかった。それに、どうやら新しい教皇は彼の遠縁のデネリム大教母に決まりそうだった。

そのシータスが書き送った手紙に記されていた、昨年のミンラサスの様子とドリアンの死を彼は思い出した。あの男がああいう死に方をするとは。

ドリアン－マジスター・パヴァスは、かつてあの「焦土作戦」において審問会メイジと科学者たちを率いて、魔法と科学の力でノード・ボッテンの荒野を地上と地下から文字通り一草残らず焼き払い、忌まわしいブライトの穢れを一掃した。

無数の灼熱の火の玉が、硫黄の青白い炎で燃える荒野に降り注ぐ光景は、それと知らなければまさしく世界の終わりと思えたに違いない。ブライトに冒されたダーク・スポーン、あるいはグレイ・ウォーデンが付近に存在しなければ、アーチ・ディーモンに封じられた魂が蘇ることは出来ない。それがコリフィアスが死から蘇る姿を直接見た経験から、ドリアンが立てた仮説だった。

その仮説は実証され、彼らはテダスの歴史上初めてグレイ・ウォーデンの犠牲無しにアーチ・ディーモンの討伐に成功した。この時アーチ・ディーモンとの戦闘が、神話と伝説では無く戦史となった。今後各国の士官学校では、彼らの焦土作戦が発案者マジスター・パヴァスの名と共に必ず教えられるに違いない。

しかしその後で、エルフ動乱に続くテヴィンター帝国の内戦が勃発した。テヴィンターが一時の勝利の後、一転して崩壊の道を辿っているのは今や誰の目にも明らかだった。この後どうなるかはまだ判らなかったが、戦略家としての彼は、もはやテヴィンターが一国としての姿をとどめるのは難しいと考えていた。

そして昨年、ドリアン率いる「改革派」の敗北とともに、首都ミンラサスがついに陥落した。元老院も遙か東の古都ネロメニアに撤退し、混沌の坩堝と化した首都は二十日間燃え続け、無数の人命と貴重な財宝が失われたという。「彼」はその惨状をどこかから見ていたのだろうか。果たしてそれが、彼の望むことだったのだろうか。

一方で審問会が、つまりはアンドラステ教会が老大国の内戦に深入りしなかったのは、後から考えれば何よりも賢明な判断だった。老いてかつての鋭敏さを失った無能な教皇とまで陰口を叩かれながらも、仲介という名の介入を求める各国からの請願－とりわけセリーン女王からの要請はほとんど脅迫に近かった－に、病の床でヴィクトリア教皇がそれでも頑として首を振ったという。いかにも彼女らしかった。

古の賢者の言葉に、他国を侵した者はその国の病癖をも抱え込むと言う。もし彼らが介入していたら、今頃騎士団は北方のジャングルで三つ巴の戦乱の泥沼にはまり込み、そしてジョシュアとエドも間違いなくそのただ中に居ただろう。彼は改めて胸を撫で下ろす思いだった。

ジョシュアは北部からの侵入者に注意する必要があるだろうが……彼は首を振って、役にたたない心配事を頭から追い出した。そんなことは騎士団の北方警備隊隊長である息子が、とっくに気を配っているに違いない。遠い北部の戦乱は、今の彼にはかかわりの無いことだった。

かつて彼はエレミアに、息子が大きくなるまで生き延びて、その時二人が生きているなら、それだけで充分過ぎる幸せだと言ったことがあった。その願いが叶えられたどころか、メイジに対する恐怖と怒りと、リリウムに支配されていた同じ年頃の彼に比べて、彼らの息子は遥かに上手くやっていた。深いグリーンの瞳にすらりと伸びた長身、そしてエレミアそっくりの明るい笑顔は周囲の人々を引きつけずにはおかなかった。

今日のパーティで妻のナイウェンと共に客人を迎えた息子の姿を思い出して、彼は誇らしさに胸がいっぱいになった。もう一度孫の顔を見に行こうとして立ち上がったが、ふと息苦しさを感じてまたソファーに深く腰掛けた。老マバリが不安げな顔で見上げ、彼は安心させるように頭を撫でてやった。

彼の耳に、遠くからフルートのような音色が聞こえてきた。今日は本当に楽しかったが、少し疲れた。もうしばらく、ここでゆっくりしていよう、何かあればエレミアが呼びにくるだろう。  
彼は愛する妻の、ターコイズ・ブルーの美しい瞳を思いながら、両目を瞑った。


End file.
